My Love
by gleeklainelove
Summary: Blaine has a plan, just in case something happens between Kurt and himself. The plan? Show Kurt his love and the impact he made in his life. So what happens when something actually does happen to their relationship, and Kurt is left with just a notebook?
1. Chapter 1 : Paralyzed

Chapter 1 : Paralyzed

"Love is never gone. As we travel on, Love's what we'll remember."  
>- What I Did For Love : Glee Cast Version<p>

—

I walked right out the door. Blaine's parents yelled to me to come back, so they could talk to me and help me understand. But I...I just can't. I can't turn back and face them. Not after what just happened. It, it will take time. I don't know how much, maybe a little or maybe a lot. I don't know. This...well... This was unexpected, something I would have never guess. I wish this was just a dream. A nightmare of some sort and hopefully I would wake up, back in my bedroom, where I had fallen asleep doing my insanely complicated calculus homework. I'd wake up face first in to some stupid problem that I would never use or see in my life again.

But all that seemed incapable as people rushed by me bumping in to my sides as they past. Some of them spoke the words of "Help", "Excuse me", or an occasionally "Sorry." But I didn't grasp what they were saying, to me, it sounded muffled and slurred. Like everyone around me was drunk and on the edge of being crazy. I just kept walking, walking away from all the "drunk" people that pasted me by, walking straight, paralyzed to just walking and not to stop anytime soon. My feet moved stiffly as I made it down the street. Slowly and slightly off balanced. Occasionally tripping over my own feet.

The wind of the night began to pick up as I turned a corner a few blocks away from all those "drunk" people. The cashmere scarf around my neck flew off me; it danced in the wind haphazardly. But I let it go, never to see it again. Right now, I could care less about my stupid scarf. The iced December wind attacked my pale tear streaked face. Tears didn't seem to fall after that. My left hand gripped the note book that was given to me, from ... _Blaine_. My heart screamed in pain at the thought and sound of his name. Blaine told me to read the notebook. Read everything. He said it didn't matter when I started it. It could be today, tomorrow, or 50 years from now. But I had to read and complete it. He said if I started it, that I had to finish it. No brakes. No stopping. Finish it all in one shot. When I asked him why, all he said was, "Please Kurt . . . my love . . . just do it. . . No questions." Tears ran down his face as he spoke those few words. I had no response for that, but my heart ached for him, it ached for him then, and it aches for him now. No...My heart cries for him now because I can't believe what he did. To keep something like that away from me, to not let me know something that important. I feel blind and used in a way.

I came back to the present, when I walked face first into a pole. The ice covered pole felt warm against my frozen face. I wrapped my arms tightly around it. I needed something sturdy and strong to support me as my knees began to give out. My eyes began to water again and my breathing was unsteady. _I can't cry,_ I thought to myself, _there's no need to. There is no need to cry._ As I tried to even out my breathing, I looked around to come to realize that I was in an empty playground. The snow untouched marked only by my little trail of footsteps. The snow sparkled in the moonlight. The moon was big and bright this night, almost full it seemed. The park seemed bright and lit up even though the time was against it. It had to be past midnight. _No one was there. No one would see._

_Screw it_, I thought as I walked over to a swing and plopped down on it. Placed the note book in my lap, elbows on my knees and my hands in my face. Once that one tear escaped my water filled eyes, the rest seemed to fall with no care of who would see. And it was true, I gave up on trying not to cry, trying to hide my pain, I don't care about who sees me cry right now. I don't care what they think. They can think whatever they want.

After a while, breathing normal became hard as I cried. My tears would fall from eyes but freeze on their way down, burning my cheeks as they slowed their pace. The frozen air burned my throat as I gasped for air while I sobbed. As if that wasn't bad enough, the damn note book Blaine gave me began to burn on my knees. It itched to be touch, to be opened, to feel wanted, to be read by no other but me. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. I took a few deep breaths trying to compose myself. I fixed the notebook so it faced me properly. My hands began to shake as I reached to open the cover. _This is it, there's no turning back after I open it_. I thought recalling Blaine's words. _I can do this_. I closed my eyes and breathed deep as my hand flipped open the cover. Opening my eyes to a white envelope paper clipped to the first page. Written on the envelope in Blaine's messy writing was the words, _"IMPORTANT: READ FIRST BEFORE TOUCHING OR READING ANY OTHER PART OF THIS NOTEBOOK. Love, Blaine Anderson!"_ I laughed half-heartedly at the crazy smiley face placed next to his name. It had a big head and big eyes with a mustache. I grabbed the envelope carefully sliding it out from under the paper clip. Turning it over and opening to finding piece of a folded up notebook paper inside. I removed the paper from the envelope and began to open it. The paper seemed to be ripped out of another notebook, a composition notebook, for the notebook that the paper was placed in was not a composition notebook. Scared of what it would say or show I carefully opened it and skimmed the first sentence about 7 times. _"Dear Kurt,"_ it read but for some reason I had to read it multiple times to make sure it was written out to me and no one else. When I finally concluded it was, I began to read farther down.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Hello there, love, how are you? Not like I'll be able to hear your answer though since this is a piece of paper and not the real me, just my writing, on this lovely piece of gorgeous paper ripped from my composition notebook (I thought about writing this during history, and I didn't want to forget so I destroyed my comp book and wrote it, hehe I'm a rebel ;) And if you actually answered that question out loud, I hope no one is around to hear you, cause then they'd think you're crazy for talking to yourself, or piece of paper. But you're not crazy so don't let anyone tell you differently! Because you're amazing, talented, and so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOO beautiful. Remember that! Oh, and remember that I Love You! _

_Always!_

_Besides the fact that I love you (very much ;), if your reading this, then that means . . . Well let's not think negatively shall we? Let hope your reading this cause when I went to the bathroom you decided to snoop around your boyfriend's bedroom to see if you could find anything interesting. (I highly doubt that because my room is so nothing compared to yours.) Then you found this! This notebook; the notebook that I write in about you. _

_Yes, Kurt. YOU! AND ONLY YOU, MON AMOUR!_

_I wrote in this notebook about you, because let's say if we broke up (which could possibly NEVER happen, because I love you way to much! unless you don't want me D: /3 haha just kidding I know you love me!) or something else (I don't know) happened I would want you to read this to know how much of an impact you had in my life and to prove my love for you. And this, this will tell you practically everything. _

_But when you start this, YOU MUST FINISH WITH NO STOPPING. Aka since your reading this right now, it means you're going to have to finish it in the next 24 hours! Guess that means we can't go on our date or have a little bit of fun, if you know what i mean ;), when I get back from the bathroom. Hey, you know what! I should actually be back by now, to stop you from reading this. HELLO! REAL BLAINE (this is paper Blaine, by the way.) WHERE ARE YOU? haha. I'm just kidding since you found this you're going to have to finish it weather you like it or not! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm evil! ;)_

_You know that song Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae? Probably not. Well the chorus, yeah, you'll get the point. "__I bleed my heart out on this paper for you. So you can see what I can't say. I'm dyin' here, 'Cause i can't say what I want to. I bleed my heart out just for you."_

_Okay, I'll stop writing this letter so you can get on with the rest of the lovely notebook full of letters written to and about you!_

_With all my LOVE & the world, _

_Blaine _


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beginning Of The End

**Author's note:  
>Hello, Hi :D My name is Jayden.<br>Sorry, I didn't have any author notes on my last chapter. I forgot to put one.  
>Anyway, thank you everyone who read and reviewed andor started following my story. Much love!  
>This is my first attempted at Blaine &amp; Kurt fan fiction so please bear with me. (I have written fan fictions before, none on though) I am hoping for about 15 to 20 chapters in this store, possibly more. I am a terrible speller, so if there are any mistakes in my post I apologize. I read everything multiple times before I post, but I usually always miss something.<br>I need to be motivated sometimes to write. My best friend Kaitlyn is my motivator, but reviews are also good motivators' haha.  
>I hope you like my story:]<br>Peace&Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Borders, or anything else that is/may be mentioned in my story.**

Chapter 2 : The Beginning Of The End

"Hello, is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide." - Hello : Glee Cast Version

—

_Monday, January 16, 2012_

_Dear Kurt, _

_Do you believe in love at first sight? You're probably saying no, I mean come on who believes that chick flicky shit? Yeah, well, I didn't believe it either. I mean it's highly impossible that you're going to see someone for the first time and go "I'm in love with that person!" I mean this is real life! This isn't Sleeping Beauty and some stupid Disney movie. (Dear Disney Movie collection at home, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!) But then, Kurt, but then I saw you. _

_You know, I was forced to go to the mall today. My friends Wes and David just HAD to go and get some video game I've never heard of. They are playing it now and the graphics are HORRIBLE. Anyways neither of them have a car so the begged and pleaded for me to give them a ride. I'm just coming of a cold and I didn't feel good enough to go out, but they seem to always know how to get me to do things. –insert dramatic eye roll here- As the rushed into Best Buy to find the game I decided to do some window shopping. I probably went by 5 stores before I hit Borders. I wasn't even going to look inside but that one quick glance I took I spotted this tall man handsome man in the CD section looking at Soundtracks. He wore a Marc Jacobs jacket, skin tight black skinny jeans and knee high Doc Martens. And honestly he, well you, took my breath away. And for some reason, I just had to meet you. I remember looking down I wore a pair of old jeans and a Dalton sweater. Yes I know, how attractive for someone who is about to hit on a very attractive man, but as I said I was just coming off a cold. I noticed that when I entered the isle you seemed a bit on edge. You even left the isle and walked to a bookshelf a little bit away. I followed you. ;) I looked at the sign and say "Gay/Lesbian" I remember thinking at that exact moment, "Oh, so he is gay? Yes! Progress!" I felt tension in the air as you picked out a random book, open to a random page and started "reading." Did you know that book was upside down? Dead, give away. _

_Your scared of something, I just know it. _

_But then, my cell phone went off, ugh. But you, you laughed ... at my ringtone! But before I could say anything to defend my ringtone, YOUR PHONE WENT OFF! And you thought my ringtone was bad! Ha-ha. You stopped laughing as blush crept up your neck to your face. I laughed, and complimented how cute you were when you blushed. But that only make your face redden and you giggled. _

_Oh my gosh, your laugh was soooooooooo adorable! _

_And that is how our conversation started. You talked about how you were the only open gay in your school and when i said i was gay, I've never saw someone's eyes lit up like your gorgeous blueish greenish eyes did that minute. We talked about how were both in a Glee club. We also talked about how you were here to buy a new wicked soundtrack because yours was ruined earlier this day. But when I asked you why, you froze and your eyes turned blank. I felt sadness wash over me as you spoke said "It dropped and broke." I could hear that sentence drip with lies. I knew that wasn't true and you knew I knew it wasn't. But for some reason I let the subject drop. I figure when I get to know you better you'll eventually tell me. _

_I've never seen someone so gorgeous, so broken before in my life. At that moment I promised myself to fix you._

_Just when our conversation was getting good. David and Wes interrupted us with a text saying it was getting late and we had to make it back before our damn curfew. God, I didn't care if I was late as long as I go to talk to you. But here I am writing this letter listening to Wes and David complaining in the background about the stupid game they brought. But it was a fantastic idea that they wanted to go to the mall, now that I think of it. I mean I met you, didn't i? While i sit here writing this letter debating on if I should text you the information about Friday to the number that you gave me. I'm so afraid that it's fake. That you gave me a fake number just so I'd leave you alone and never speak to you again. But I'll never know until I try right? Alright, I guess I'll give that number a try. Here goes nothing._

_Blaine :)_

"Dad! I'm home but I have to go to the mall. I have to go get something." My screamed echoed through the house while I stood at my front door. The door was wide open for I just walked in. I knew Carol wasn't home, for she had told me she would be shopping today and Finn was at Glee practice. Where I should be right now but I couldn't stand to be there today. I was on the edge of breaking down from what happened earlier. I waited for an answer. "Dad?" I paused. "Must still be at the shop." I spoke to myself. I sent him a text telling him where i would be and walked out the door and locked it. Then headed off to the mall.

Entering Borders I kept my eyes peeled, not wanting to run into any unwanted and unfriendly visitors, well more like shoppers. I slowly made it to the CD section, glancing around every few seconds. Once I realize that there was no one around that had any potential reason to bully me (or possibly kill me,) my body relaxed and I began to look for the Wicked soundtrack, which I needed to buy. Mine, had met a very unfriendly death earlier today.

Borders kept there cd section neater then Wal-Mart did, but it was still a mess. I probably took me 10 minutes before I found a Wicked cd. I smiled, but after examining it, my smiled faded in to a frown. I small crack traced down the center of the back of the cd case. _Got to find another one,_ I thought, _here we go again, another 10 minutes to find one_. While I began to look for another, this guy about 2 inches shorter to me, wearing very old jeans and a sweater with the word "Dalton" written a crossed it walked into the isle and stood next to me. My body tensed as all he did was stare at me out of the corner of his eyes. My hands began to shake, not knowing why this guy was standing next to me or why he was staring at me intensely. I noticed a different Wicked cd behind a Miley Cyrus cd, mentally rolling my eyes, I quickly picked it up and half ran out of the isle to the one place I knew someone like him wouldn't follow.

The "Gay / Lesbian" book section.

I've done this before. I'll go straight to this isle if anyone is bothering me in any way while I'm shopping in Borders. Anyone who usually bullies me wouldn't have the balls to be caught dead in this section. But to my surprise this guy followed me into the isle. _No one has ever done this before,_ I thought, _maybe this guy is different, but I can't be too safe_. I reached for the first book I saw, opened to a random page and began to "read". I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at the books laid on the shelf in front of him but he didn't seem too intrigued by them. He glanced at me and I froze as we made eye contact. I waited for a sexist comment to slip out of his gorgeous lips or a quick shove into the book case when no one was looking. But what happened next I was shocked by.

"_You make me, feel like; I'm living a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's runaway. And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_ I started to die with laughter as Teenage Dream by Katy Perry screamed from the guy's pocket. He shook his head as he reached for his phone. For some reason I just couldn't stop laughing. This guy, looked so manly, but his cell phone tells me otherwise.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick__. I__ wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that stick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game!" _My eyes went wide and i stopped laughing as soon as I heard my ringtone blaring from my pocket. I quickly silenced my phone. I felt blush creep up my neck. _How embarrassing! _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes at myself.

"You're cute when you blush, by the way." I felt my face become even warmer and I giggled. _Giggled? I JUST GIGGLED, what. the. fuck._ "So, Lady Gaga and gay, huh?" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I placed the book back on the shelf. "Only opened gay at my school to be exact!" I semi snapped at him. _Kurt, stop. This nice man doesn't need your built up anger from earlier today._ "So what are you going to do? Throw a book at me?" His eyes filled with confusion but soon became crystal clear.

"I'm gay, too." He chuckled. I felt my face light up at this _fun fact._ "I'm not going to throw a book at you; why would someone do that?"

"It's happened before." I murmured and examined the Wicked cd. He stared at me in amusement.

"I'm Blaine, by the way." He smiled.

"Kurt." I matched his smile. "Can you please tell me why your ringtone is that awful song? I mean, Katy Perry? Really? Come on!" he laughed. Did I mention he has a wonderful laugh?

"She's amazing! And I sang it lead in my glee club back at school and it's just stuck with me since them." He shook his head. "Please, don't get me started on your ringtone? Love game? Lady Gaga?" he paused. "I want to take a ride on your disco stick?" There was question in his last statement, but I ignored his banter on Lady Gaga because the thing that stuck out the most was: _Glee Club, Lead, and Sing_. _I'm in love with this guy already! Eeepp! _I must have had never answered because he started a different topic. "So what bring you here to this lovely Borders store?"

"I am buying a new Wicked CD." I plastered a fake smile. "Mine broke today."

"Oh..?" I looked back at the cd, double checking the case. I hate buying a cd and the case is already broken. "And what happened to yours today?"

A frown appeared on my face and my mind traveled back to today's earlier events.

_I stood at my locker. I grabbed a few books I need for homework. Since I'd be going straight home after my next class, which was Glee. I reached for my Wicked soundtrack, for we would need it today in class. Musical week! My fave! I was feeling confident; no one touched me today at all. But then, the worse had begun._

"_Hello, my fairy princess." I squeezed my eyes closed hoping that what I just heard was a figment of my imagination. But something's are too good to be true. Before I knew it my body was slammed into my locker, my face going inside of it, my head hitting the side of the inside of my locker. Anger boiled inside me. I pulled my face out, anger rising fast. I grabbed the cd then slammed my locker door shut. _

"_What do you want, Karofsky?" I screamed in his face. He looked at me amused._

"_The usual." He said and walked closer to me. Face inches away from mine. I turned my face so it faced down the hall mentally looking for someone, anyone, who could be walking down the hall at this exact moment. No one. I breathed angrily out my nose. _

"_What's this?" His breath suffocated my neck. I took a step back, but before I completed that step my Wicked cd was stolen from my hand._

"_Hey! Don't touch that!" I yelled. "I need it!"_

"_Wicked, eh? Never heard of it. What trash." He said and rolled his eyes. His eyes met mine, and then he smirked. Uh oh, this cannot be good. He slammed the cd to the ground, the case braking to pieces. I let out a yelp. My eyes began to sting as he stomped his foot down on top of it. I heard the cd brake. Anger over flowed me, and I flung at him. But he saw it coming and shoved me against the lockers again, hitting them on my side. My shoulder ached. I placed my back against the locker and gripped my arm. Tears decided to fall from my eyes. I slid down the lockers until I sat on the ground completely. Cd smashed and broken in front of me. I looked up at Karofsky. _

"_Why?" I paused, swallowing some of my tears. "Why do you do this to me?" he shrugged and responded, "Because it's fun." And then he left. I sat there for about 10 minutes crying to myself, before I decided I was skipping Glee and going home._

"Kurt?" I heard Blaine's voice and came back to reality. "What happened to your cd?" His voice was drowning with concern.

I shrugged, "It dropped and broke." I hope he would take that answer and not ask anymore. I wait for him to speak and when he did he asked.

"So what are you doing Friday night?" My eyes widened at the dramatic change in the conversation.

"I, uh." I swallowed and took a breath. I pretend to think. "Um, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, well I perform at this café every Friday night, and I was just wondering … well I mean, if you like coffee and entertainment … if um … you'd come and watch me perform?" My stomach screamed with excitement. _Oh My Gaga, did he just ask me out? _But before I could answer, his phone went off again. I frowned. He read his text message, and his face fell.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. My friends just texted me, I'm their ride." He rolled his eyes. "Got to get back before my curfew, here," he held out his phone. "Give me your number, and ill text you the details, if you want to come, of course." I typed in my name and number and handed him back his phone. He smiled. "Okie dokie then. Ill text you. And again I'm sorry that I'm leaving so fast. They'll get mad if I don't go now. Bye Kurt, it was lovely meeting you." He said with a waved and smile and he was off.

"Bye," I whispered to myself. I smiled and went to pay.

When I reached my house, every light was on. Aka, everyone was home. I skipped to the door and entered.

"Hello, my wonderful family!" I yelled to everyone and walked into the kitchen. Carole was making dinner. I sat down at the table, still in a daze of meeting _Blaine _today.

"You seem extremely happy." Carole questioned while placing some finishing touches on dinner. My smile grew. "Care to share."

"I met a boy, today." Carole stopped and looked up at me.

"Do tell!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, his name is Blaine, he's sweet, and kind, and totally gorgeous. He performs every Friday at this café. And he invited me to see him on Friday!" I squealed and Carole joined with me. "Oh My Gaga, what if never texts me! I gave him my number but i never got his! What if he's just messing with me! What if.. what if..!"

"Kurt, honey, he'll call or text. He will." Carole reassured me. "I just know he will, I have a feeling." Hearing Carole's comforting words made my squeal again.

"What is going on here?" My dad walked in. I looked at Carole, with pleading eyes. My mind repeated _Don't tell Dad, Please, not yet!_ She smirked at me and went back to finishing dinner, then responded, "Just girl talk. You know the spring collection is coming out soon." And this is why I love Carole. She knows everything right to do.

"Right. Girl talk." My dad responded looking between me and Carole. I laughed.

I tapped my foot throughout dinner, waiting for my phone in my pocket to vibrate. I sat nervously, while my family talked. Finn asked why I didn't show up at Glee but I didn't answer. My mind buried deep into my pocket waiting for it to vibrate.

But sure enough, as soon as I finished helping Carole clean the kitchen after dinner. Just like Carole said, my phone vibrated with a new text message. I ran to my room and closed the door.

I flew opened the message on my phone, my heart was racing and was begging that it was a text from Blaine and sure enough, it was and it read:

_hey, this is Blaine. You know that gay guy who practically stalked you in borders? Yeah, anyways. _  
><em>L'amour du café at 6! Hope you see you there :]<em>

I fell on to my bed and squealed, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

Snow began to fall again as tears ran down my face for the 100th time this night, as I remember the day we met. That day was the turning point in my life. I had nothing till that day. I felt nothing till that day. That day is marked on my calendar, it's written on my heart. Written as a scar that will never go away.

Because that was the day, I met my lifesaver.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of My Love! Review, favorite, alert, questions, comments, thoughts?  
>Next chapter should be posted within the next week.<br>Until next time, Peace&Love!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Can't Stop

**Author's Note:  
>Okie Dokie then. Haha. Hello again, my lovely readers, how are you? I'm doing fine, thank you :] Occasionally freaking out over this story (in a good way, haha), but I'm great.<br>Okay, so here's the deal. Before I starting writing this I had this story completely planned out. I had what songs I'd be writing in, how many chapters there were going to be, what they were going to be called, what was going to happen in each chapter. Blah blah blah, yada, yada, yada. But then I started thinking it over, and listening to music, (music helps me plan, and come up with my ideas for writing, btw) and new ideas are blooming for this story, yay! Just thought I'd tell you guys that what I am writing, most of it is planned and then there will be stuff that was never planned, for example, this chapter was never planned in my outline. I thought that I would throw in some extra letters from Blaine, without any of Kurt's memories, or side of it. There won't be many of these, maybe just this one, or maybe a couple others. Just thought I'd throw a little extra in.  
>I was very skeptical about this chapter when I started this chapter. But now that it's finished I really like it haha.<strong>

_**To My Reviewers:**_

**MusicalEscape:  
>I absolutely love Wevid! I've read so many Kurt &amp; Blaine stories that involve Wevid, and I just fall in love with their craziness and the way people write them. Along with Wes &amp; David, I also when people write Jeff &amp; Nick in their stories, haha.<strong>

**Lessthen3glee:  
>I understand your confusion. I didn't write anything that happened to Blaine, yet, I'm not planning on tellingwriting what happened for Kurt to get this notebook until later in the story. For right now, it's just going to be Blaine's letters and Kurt's memories. I apologize for the confusion. I hope you continue on reading my story to find out what happened. :] **

**Any questions, write them in a review, or PM me, and I'll answer them in my next authors note or a.s.a.p. :]**

**OH, btw, the letter written in the first chapter was written way later in the story. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story coming your way. :]**

**-Jayden**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Glee or Kurt & Blaine (*sad face*) If I did, yeah, well let's just say the show would probably have to be shown on HBO or Showtime. Haha, jk…maybe. Anyway, I don't own anything and I don't claim to own anything.  
><strong>

Chapter 3 : Can't Stop

"I can tell myself this is only a feeling. I can pretend that this just isn't real now. I'm turning and running, and running, but I can't get away from you!" - Can't Get Away From You : Weatherstar

—

_Wednesday, January 18, 2012_

_Dear Kurt,_

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. _

_Kurt. Kurt._

_Kurt._

_Have I mentioned that I love your name? It just rolls off my tongue perfectly! I could say it all day! I just can't get enough of it. See? KURT KURT KURT KURT KURT!_

_I know we just met two days ago, but for some odd strange reason, I just can't get you off my mind. You seem to be the only thing my mind can process, the only thing that my lips will let me speak of. We talked for what, 10 minutes? And you have taken complete control of my mind practically. _

_You know what the best thing about you is! Is that you gave me YOUR number! Not a fake or somebody else's, YOURS! (Okay, that isn't the best thing about you. There's your body, your perfectly structured face, your gorgeous eyes... your lips, your, um, yeah... okay I'm going to stop now. It's still a great factor that the number was real though!) I should have never doubt that it wasn't real. I mean you even put your first and last name in the contact. Then, I may or may not have looked you up on Facebook after I sent that first text to see if it was your real name to! (–mentally shakes my head- I'm so overly dramatic, sometimes.) But there you were, on Facebook. _

_Ever since I sent you that one text about 2 hours after we met, we've been texting ever since. Even during school. And okay, I'll admit, I'm practically a goodie two-shoes when it comes to school. I would never sit and text in class, but you're an exception. For some reason when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket I can't resist responding to it. Strange I know. Consider yourself lucky. _

_I can't wait to see you on Friday! I haven't said that in out text messages because I'm afraid that it will make you scared and then you'll run away and I hope you didn't just say you would go to get me off your case or something. Because, god only knows how bad I want to see you again. If you don't show I'm pretty sure I'll be heart broken. I'd probably get some good songs out of that but I really don't want my heart being shattered into a million pieces. I must sound like some stalker, writing this letter to you, and writing how you corrupted my mind, and writing about how bad I really want to see you again. I mean, I JUST met you._

_I guess it because I'm attracted you. You know, the way you dress. The way you try and act like your better than everyone else. How you stand your ground. How I could read you so well even though you were trying your best to cover up that you were on the edge of breaking. I also like the way that you vote for my team. If you know what I mean. ;] And the way you have a wall built so high around you that birds can't even fly over it. I know it will be highly impossible to tear it down, but I'm willing to try. I willing to take all my time left to break that wall down. To destroy it so bad that you'll never be able to build it back up again. So that you can't block me out. So I can be there for you whenever you need. So you can trust me, so you won't feel like you have to hide anymore. _

_You know, I honestly have no idea why I'm writing a second letter to you. (Probably your mind control, haha, just kidding.) I knew that the first one I wrote was to clear my mind. So I could write all my thoughts down, so I could think straight again. Considering the whole car ride home from the mall, (with Wes and David in the car) you were the only thing that I was talking about. The only thing that I could talk about. I was in such a daze after meeting you. Wes and David were so confused. They thought that I was losing my mind, that there was no way that I could have found someone like you in a Borders book store. And when I tried to explain to them more, they thought I was becoming crazier and that it was just my imagination and my cold kicking in all at once. They told me that maybe it wasn't a good idea that they forced me out of my comforting dorm room, to go to the mall. Didn't I tell them that before they forced me in to my car to drive there? I swear my friends are mental sometimes. So once we got back to the dorm room they completely shut me out and told me to go take a nap so I could sleep off my cold and my imagination. –Rolls eyes- (By the way, they completely believe me now that you are real, because you texted me back.) So instead of gushing to them I gushed to a piece of paper written out to you that you would never read._

_Yes, now this sounds mental. Writing letters to this guy I just met, gushing to him about him and how I feel and then never sending him the letter. Yes, completely strange and mental._

_But you know for some odd strange reason writing this letter to you, feels like taking a huge weight of my shoulder... I guess you could say that. Writing to you feels right. Like I should do it. Like it's an important need to do now, for example, brushing your teeth, that is a completely necessary and important thing to do, right? I don't know, it sounds strange, right? Oh well. Anyway, I'm going to continue writing these letters to you, for as long as my mind makes me write them. I'll keep them safe and away from any wondering eyes. Who knows, maybe one day, when were married or something, haha, I'll let you read them._

_Blaine _

_Ps. I know I said this before, but I really really really can't wait to see you on Friday! Like you don't even know. I'm pretty sure David and Wes want Friday just as bad so I can stop talking about you. I think it's driving them insane. Oh, they are going to be there too, by the way, so you get to meet them. _

**Yes, I do know this chapter is short, but like I said before it's just one of Blaine's letters that I'd throw in every once in a while. **

**Yes, next chapter will be Friday, yay, and Wevid (David and Wes;) will be in it. Hehe. I've already started chapter 4, also, Woohoo!**

**Review, Comment, Questions :]  
>Peace&amp;Love<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Coffee

**Authors Note:**

**Herrrooo there :D How is everyone?  
>I am really sorry that this is late. I hope you forgive me (*puppy dog eyes*). To make it up to you, this chapter is the longest (so far) out of all of them! YAY! Woohoo! Over 5,000 words! I mean that's completely insane! Okay, for you maybe not, but for me it is. I don't think I ever wrote this much for one chapter.<br>I hope you like it. It gave me trouble to write :[ not fun.  
>but I had my motivators!<strong>

**Btw, it's about 3:45 in the morning right now. I told myself I couldn't go to bed till I finished writing this chapter and posted it. DEDICATION!**

**I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes! It's so late and I'm tired. I read it twice, but I probably missed many things. I apologize in advance.**

**To my reviews:**

**Njferrell:  
>Thank you :] I don't really know how I got the idea of the letters; it kind of just came to me.<br>I can't tell you what happens, but I hope you stick my story to find out.**

**MusicalEscape: **

**Niff 3**

**I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything about Blaine. Just yet. I hope you stick with my story to find out though :]**

**Oh, if you want to know my twitter is : www . twitter . com / jbkjnf  
>And tumblr: <strong>**everythingandanywhere . tumblr . com  
>no spaces! Hehe.<strong>

**Anyway enjoy! **

**-Jayden**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee or any songs used in this chapter. I'm just a fan girl with an imagination, trying to put entertainment out there for others and myself.  
><strong>

Chapter 4 : Coffee

"This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, and now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart, the start of something new." – Start Of Something New : High School Musical

—

_**Friday January 20, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_You don't know how happy I was to see you show up tonight!_

_Oh god, god I was so nervous. I was so scared. You don't even know. I thought, i ... I thought you weren't going to show. I thought you were going to stand me up. I thought you just said that you would go to make me feel good and stop bothering you. _

_But you came! _

_Wes and David tried comforting me telling me that you were going to show and that I had nothing to worry about. I should have believed then. I mean you even asked me if it was alright if you brought your friend! That should have completely told me that you were coming and I should have had no doubt in my mind. I mean, who asks to bring a friend and then doesn't show? (By the way, I glad you brought her, gave Wes and David something to be distracted by.) But for some reason I just couldn't get the thought of you not showing up out of my head. But there you were looking absolutely stunning and perfectly beyond perfect. Just the way I remembered you looking like. But then again you could have been wearing sweats and you still would have looked absolutely amazing. Because that's how you are. And then you told me how it would have been impossible for you not to come. And that made my heart scream. _

_You love coffee, just as much as I do! This is going to be so easy!_

_I can't believe I sang and dedicated Teenage Dream to you! That must have been complete embarrassing, strange and awkward in your position. Don't even get me started on songs I choose. I can't believe the songs I sang. YOU WERE THERE and I still sang the most stupidest song in the word about my ex! I even began to cry while singing it! How baby-ish is that? I was trying to impress you and all I did was make myself look like an idiot. I'm so embarrassed. I really hope no one noticed. Especially you. That song…that song…that song is something else. I just can't believe I put it on my set list for tonight. I'm so sorry._

_Oh, and thanks you scaring me shitless but saying Wes and David told you I was completely utter madly in love with you! I can't believe your tricked me like that. If Wes and David actually did this I would probably have to murder them. _

_I like you, Kurt. _

_And I don't want to ruin anything that we might possible, could have. So when you said that I thought I was ruined everything. That you would have been scared of me and you would want to run away. I don't want that to happen. I can't have that happen. But you were joking and I fell for it like the loser I am. So I threw my guitar pick at you. I shocked not only you but myself when I did it. I don't let anyone touch that. I don't let it out of my hands or sight. But I threw it at you. Then you said you were going to keep it because it hit you in the face. And I let you. What you're going to do with it? I have no clue. I let you keep the guitar pick that never leaves my side. Consider yourself lucky._

_Little did you know, that was my favorite and lucky guitar pick._

_Blaine _

_Ps. You said you'd see me next Friday? That means you coming without me asking? Am i dreaming? This is perfect! I can't wait to see you gorgeous face again!_

—

_**Thursday January 19, 2012**_

"Yo! Hummel!" Mercedes voice echoed through the school hallway. She'd walked over to me. "Where have you been? What have you been doing? Ever since you skipped Glee on Monday, you've been acting different! You've been so distance. What's gotten into you, white boy?" Her voice in my ear broke my train of thoughts. I closed my locker, leaned my back against it dazed, as I hugged my books tight. I probably looked like some schoolgirl who just got her first kiss. "Kurt? You alright? Should I get the nurse?"

"I met someone." The sound of my voice sounded uncertain. Like I questioned if I should be telling her. But she's my best friend; I can tell her everything, right? Worse comes to worse, she'll be mad that I didn't tell her sooner. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes. Her eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Boy! What are you talking about?" she asked shaking her head. "Are you sure you're alright?" I laughed half-heartedly.

"Monday. I skipped Glee and went to Borders and I met someone." I hoped she wouldn't ask why I skipped. I just hope the 'meeting someone' part would distract her. I hugged my books tighter and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, details! Now!" she squealed. I smiled at her.

"His name is Blaine. He's a tad shorter than me. So handsome. He has black hair. It was gelled down, but it looked like a few curls were popping out. Ugh; so cute. And his eyes! Oh my gaga, his eyes were so gorgeous!" my stomach flipped at the thought of him.

"Did you get him number?" her sentence rushed as if we wouldn't have time to finished our conversation. But we obviously could, considering we had Glee next and we could talk in there.

"Well I gave him mine and texted me, we've been texting non-stop ever since! He even invited me to this coffee shop he performs at, this Friday so I could watch his set!" Mercedes squealed. "But I'm so nervous, I don't know if I want to go." I paused. Mercedes smiled faded from her face. "Oh! Mercedes! Come with me! Please! I don't want to go by myself, I'm so nervous!" She bit her lip. Uncertain of what she should say.

"No, I couldn't just intrude like that, Kurt." She looked at me.

"No, no. you wouldn't be intruding. Please. Please. PLEASE!" I grabbed her arm and pleaded. "I'd get on my knees and beg, but these are my brand new Marc Jacobs pants and who knows what has been on this floor." _Me, on Monday_. I mentally winced, but pushed the bad thoughts away.

"I guess I could go." She paused and examined my face. Then continued with, "Only of its okay with Blaine, though." she winked at me as she spoke Blaine's name. I jumped with excitement.

"I'll text him right now!" I whipped out my phone and began to write, _'Hi Blaine, How are you? About Friday, I was wondering if I could bring my friend Mercedes. She loves live music and would love to come! Please?'_ and hit send. Within a few seconds was a reply, _'Hello Kurt! :) I'm great! And how is your gorgeous face on this lovely day? Of course she can come! I'd love to meet her! My friends Wes & David will also be there.'_ My heart fluttered at the comment about my face. Does he really think my face is gorgeous? He's probably just saying that. I shook off the comment and replied with, _'That's fantastic! I great! Thank you. Can't wait till tomorrow it's going to be amazing!'_ I linked arms with Mercedes. "All set Cedes! Can't wait!"

"Awesome!" she exclaimed as we began to walk arm in arm to Glee. As we reached the door, I screamed.

"CEDES!" She looked at me shocked from my outburst. "You have to come over tonight and help me pick out and outfit!" She began to laugh and rolled her eyes. I looked at her with seriousness. "I'm serious! I have to look good! No, not good. GREAT!" she snickered.

"You always look fabulous." she said and shook her head walking over to Tina.

_**Friday, January 20, 2012 5:55pm**_

I walked in to the little coffee cafe with a little strut and arm in arm with Mercedes. I felt confident and strong. I glanced around, a lot of people sat at the tables. Some engulfed in conversation while the few others watched and listened to the lady singing awfully to a Shania Twains song. _It sounded more like karaoke to me_. Walking into the little coat room they had, I slowly slipped of my jacket hoping not to mess anything that I was wearing, up. I began to feel my confidence slipping.

For some strange odd reason, I felt like I need to _"dress to impress"._ There was just something about Blaine that made me feel this way. I don't particularly like it. Hanging up my coat I noticed a mirror on the opposite wall. That's when my confidence disappeared completely. I turned to look in to it, to make sure I looked perfectly fine and ready to impress. I wore knee high Doc Martens, skin tight black skinny jeans (they fit my legs just right ;), and cute red Alexander McQueen sweater. I looked hot when I left my house, but right now, I don't know how I feel. After I approved of my clothes _(the best I could)_, I began to mess with my hair. Mentally freaking out, telling myself that I shouldn't be here.

"Kurt." Mercedes voice didn't process in my mind. I began to mess with this piece of hair that was starting to fall out of place. It just wouldn't stay in place. For a slight second I debated if I should bolt to the door and leave. "Kurt!" Mercedes hand grabbed my wrist. I looked at her in the mirror. She pulled my arm down to my side. "You look fine, great, fabulous! And if this Blaine guy can see that, then he isn't he right guy for you. Okay?" I felt tears starting to fill my eyes but I blinked and swallowed them. It's not every day you have an amazing friend like Mercedes. I didn't have to say "Thank you," because I knew she read it in my eyes. She let go if my wrist, gave me a quick comforting smile and began to walk toward to the cafe. I took one last look in the mirror and walked away, searching my mind for my lost confidence that I had about 5 minutes ago.

I reached Mercedes just as she found a little table for us to sit at. I looked around becoming nervous when I didn't see Blaine anywhere. _Did he decide not to show? And I'd look like an idiot, because I believed this was real? _But my eyes soon detected him and my thoughts subsided. He stood leaning against a counter near the back side corner of the cafe. He wore skinny dark jeans and a plain white V-neck. Either my heart stopped or my breath hitched as my eyes wondered over his white V-neck, it hugged his torso perfectly. His guitar was leaning against the counter next to him. He had his arms crossed over his chest while tapping his foot and looking around anxiously. He was biting his lip as well. He seemed nervous. But I could understand, he was performing in a few_. Unless, something else was bothering him?_

Two people stood on either side of him. I only see the backs of them but from my guess it's his friends Wes and David, which he was talking about. They seemed to be trying to comfort him for some reason. But then, his eyes found mine. His face literally lit up and a huge smile grew on his face. _Did his eyes just sparkle? _My heart fluttered, I smiled at him and felt heat grow on my face. I looked down at my hands. Quickly glancing at Mercedes, she just stared at me smirking and slightly laughing. She must have known that I found him in the room.

Looking up back at Blaine again, I saw Wes and David slowly turn their heads, searching for me. Both of their eyes laid on me and their heads snapped back looking at Blaine. I couldn't hear what they said, but Blaine's eyes glances between the both of them, his face wearing a guilty smile, and he chuckled shaking his head.

"I'm going to go get us some coffee." Mercedes spoke. I looked at here and nodded. "Grande Nonfat Mocha, right?" I smirked.

"Does it ever change?" I responded, giving a little smartass smirk and a shoulder shrug. When she left, I was afraid to turn back and to look at Blaine. _Would it be to creepy if I starred? Well it's not really starring is it? Okay, yea…it's starring. I'll just look at my hands and wait for him to go on, and then I'll have a reason to stare, right? Yes. Yes, of course._ A tap on my shoulder jumped me out of my thoughts. Startled, I jumped from my seat, standing now, I turn to see who it was and took a step back.

"Blaine?" I held my hand over my heart. I searched his expression. Confusion and concern. Joy. I really don't feeling like explaining my jumpiness to someone I just met. Considering, no one else knows. "You scared me." I then, practically jumped in his arms giving him a tight hug. So glad it was just him. _Not like it'd be anyone else..? Wait, a hug? Did I just jump…into…his…arms? I barely know this guy!_ Blaine's arms wrapped around me for a tight comforting squeeze and then they were gone. I let go of him backing away slowly, watching his face as I moved.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled a little. "I just wanted to talk to you before I went on." He smiled. "Thank you so for coming. I was so nervous; I thought you weren't going to show." He began to trail off.

"Of course I came." I smiled and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. _Why do I keep touching him?_ "Why wouldn't I have? This really nice guy asked me nicely to come see his show, at a coffee shop. Coffee. Nice guy. Good coffee. Live music. _More coffee_." Blaine laughed. "It sounded fantastic! I don't see why I wouldn't have come." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, trying to cover up the blush that rose up on his face.

"I was just nervous." he shrugged. Mercedes sat down at the table and handed me my coffee. I raised it up at Blaine then took a sip.

"You." Mercedes spoke to Blaine. "Must be the guy Kurt has been smitten over for the past week." I choked on my coffee. Blaine and Mercedes turned to look me. Blush covered my face completely; I quickly looked away from them and took another swallow of coffee. They turned back to each other. Blaine laughed and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"I believe so." he stuck out his hand. "Blaine." he said with his million dollar smile. Mercedes took his hand, "Mercedes." The microphone squeaked. I winced. I turned my attention to the stage. This old guy and no hair attempted to make the microphone high. _Thank God that karaoke girl is gone. She was absolutely terrible. _The old man gave up and just decided to bend down to speak.

"Well," he coughed. "Now that's Sarah is done with her," he pauses and looked around, his face said that he was determining to pick the right word, "lovely? Performance. Now, time for our Friday regular and lead singer for the Warblers at Dalton Academy, Blaine Anderson!" Applause went around the room. Mercedes looked at me suspiciously and then to Blaine.

"Lead singer? Dalton Academy?" Blaine gave a guilty smile and shrug. "Oh hell no." She shook her head. "Don't tell Rachel." she said to me. Blaine placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, that's me. I got to go. I'll talk to you after." Blaine walked to the counter grabbed his guitar then continued to the stage. The old guy placed a stool behind the microphone. Blaine quietly thanked the man and sat down. He placed the guitar on his lap, fixed the mic and then grabbed a guitar pick from his pocket. He cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Hello, everyone." He gave a head nod. He began strumming a cords to make it was in tune. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I perform here ever Friday night at 6. So if you love me, which you probably will." He winked at the crowd. The crowd laughed. I raised my eyebrows. _Cocky? _"Come check me out next Friday, and the one after that, and the one after that. Don't worry; I don't play the same stuff. This first song, I just had to play. Considering my new friend," Our eyes locked as if he was talking to me. "Seemed to like it so much." He chuckled and began the song.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong." _I began to laugh and shook my head. _Oh, so he was talking to me_. _"I know you get me. So I let my walls come down, down. _

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever._

_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a Teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back._

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete._

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tights jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight._

_You. You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. No!_

_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tights jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."_

When he ended the song, ever one clapped. His version of the song was amazing, absolutely breath taking and his voice. _Oh my gaga, his singing voice. I thought his regular voice was amazing. _

"Thank you." Blaine said his smile could brighten up a whole room. So Blaine liked being on stage. I could tell performing is what he wants to do in life. _Why is he so perfect? _Blaine began to talk again, but I didn't hear what he said. To chairs were pulled up to my table and two boys sat down. I eyed them carefully as I took another sip of my coffee.

"You must be Kurt." The Asian one said. I swallowed hard and nodded. I glanced over to Mercedes. She had her _What-The-Fuck-Do-You-Think-You're-Doing-face _glare on. She starred at them.

"My apologies for this one," The dark skinned one finally spoke and elbowed the other in the side. "I'm David and this rude idiot is Wes. Blaine's friends." I nodded already knowing who they were.

"Yes, I'm Kurt." I spoke, barely a whispered. David smiled at me.

"Phew, good. For a second I thought you got the wrong guy Dav. Do you know how embarrassed you'd be? I could only imagine." David rolled his eyes at Wes. I raised an eyebrow. _Are these people for real? _I looked over at Mercedes again. Her facial expression blank. She looked at me in an asking way. I just shrugged and looked back at Wes and David.

"So," Wes began. "Our boy Blaine over there," he pointed to the stage. "Is the best guy in the world, trust? He'll do anything for the people he loves. But he never does anything for himself." David shook his head in agreement. "For multiple reason." David elbowed him again. "But for some reason he went and found you on his own." I sat there confused. _What's the point of this conversation? Found me on his own? I was shopping in Borders…?_

"How? We will never know." David added. "So we think that's changing and were happy about it. We're happy to see him happy."

"He's actually been very happy since he met you." Wes interrupted.

"Even began texting in class." David practically yelled.

"And talking about you nonstop, actually. It's so weird." David elbowed him again. I blushed at this information.

"Anyway," David said slight annoyed looking at Wes. Wes looked at him and mouthed, _What?_ "If you break our boy's heart, we may have to pound you 6 feet into the ground." Wes smiled at me. My eyes went wide. _No, no. this can't be happening. Being threatened, by Blaine's friends? _Mercedes gasped.

"Oh hell no. You didn't just threaten my boy Kurt." Mercedes yelled. Wes and David held their hands up in surrender. Obviously, not wanting to start anything in the coffee shop. "If your boy or you guys hurt Kurt in anyway, I will call all of New Directions on your ass. We'll beat sectional and regionals right out of you!" Wes and David looked shocked at Mercedes outburst. But then smirked.

"So were on the same page?" Wes said. "You're looking out for your boy and were looking out for ours and we both know they won't hurt each other, and then we should be perfectly fine. Truce?" Mercedes thought about the idea.

"We're not even going out?" My voiced squeaked while I spoke. Wes' faced scrunched up.

"True. So now there is defiantly no reason to be pounded each other into the ground." Wes smirked at us. Mercedes laughed and responded with, "True."

"Oh hey, Blaine is starting another song!" David said. The three turned their heads to watch Blaine. I sat there bewildered. _What the fuck was the point of having that conversation? Like I seriously don't understand. And how the hell is Mercedes all cool with this now? I'm so confused. _Blaine's next few words broke my train of thought.

"This song an old one. It is about a breakup that happened a while ago long time ago, actually. But it's forgotten and now I'm just looking at what can possibly be my future." Blaine face fell fast; this song seemed to bring back memories. Memoires that didn't seem to good. Not good at all.

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you, Cause all that's waiting is regret."_ He voice strong as he began the song. _"And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live, half-alive and now you want me one more time. _

_And who do you think you are? Running' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?" _He sang every syllable.

"_I hear you're asking all around. If I am anywhere to be found, I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. _

_I've learned to live, half-alive. Now you want me one more time._

_Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put back the light in my eyes. _

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. 'Cause you broke all your promises and now you're back you don't get to get me back." _His voice began to shake as he sang these last few lines. I felt his pain through his voice. He's one of those people who could make you feel the way they feel while singing. And what he was feeling wasn't too much fun. I felt my heart begin to ache for him. This guy I barely knew.

"_Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. _

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, don't come back at all. _

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. _

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?"_ his voice faded out. I looked up to him and I swear I saw him wipe a tear away.

I don't remember the rest of his set. I stopped pay attention after I saw him wipe a tear away. I became lost in my thoughts. I didn't notice anything in my surrounds till I felt the table move and someone speak my name. I cleared my mind and looked to see who it was. _Blaine. _I looked at the rest of the table and noticed Wes, David, and Mercedes weren't sitting there anymore. _Where'd they go?_

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine smiled at me. My heart fluttered. _Why does he have this effect on me? He's obviously still heart-broken. I can't just fall for him now. I can't. I can't. I can't. I won't set myself up for heart break. _I breathed in then out.

"Hello Blaine. You did fantastic!" I said maybe a little to enthused. "Oh, and thanks for the shout out." Blush filled his cheeks.

"Thank you. I really glad you enjoyed it." He played with his fingers. I nodded. "I hope Wes and David didn't bother you too much. I saw them talking to you during the show." I rolled my eyes and chuckled, shaking my head. "Oh god," Blaine replied placing his head in his hands. "What'd they say?"

"No, no. nothing bad. Nothing bad at all." He looked at me confused, but he face softened to a smile. _Oo, I could have fun with this. _"You know, just that you're completely and totally in love with me." Blaine eyes widen in fear.

"Wait! What? I never…wait, huh. Oh my god. I could... are you...?" Blaine stammered. I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm kidding Blaine! I'm kidding." I couldn't stop laughing. "You should have saw your face!" I then felt something small hit my face. "Hey! What the..." A guitar pick landed in my hand. "Did you just throw this at me?" My voice squeaked. He nodded and stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh very mature Blaine. Just for that I'm keeping this." He just shrugged.

"Take it. I don't need it." He smirked. Just then the worse happened.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that stick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game!" _I sighed. Blaine laughed.

"You still have that as your ringtone? You might want to change it." He moved his face close to mine over the table. "People are starring because of it." He whispered. I felt my heart stop as he spoke, but then it ached as he backed away. I shook it off. I opened my phone to a text from Mercedes. It read:

_Hey Kurt. I'm at the car. My parents want me home. I'm so sorry. But we have to go. _

I sighed again. "I'm sorry Blaine; I have to bring Mercedes home." His face fell a little but he tried to hide it with a quick smile and a response of, "I'll walk you to the door." It was a little strange considering where in a coffee shop. But whatever. I grabbed my coat and began to put it on. I noticed Blaine staring at me as I did it. When it was fully on I walked over to Blaine.

"Well goodbye Blaine." I gave him a small hug and pulled away. "I guess I'll see you next Friday at the same place, same time." I winked. "I'll text you!" and before he could respond I was out the door.

When I got home, I threw off my jacket, not greeting anyone as I ran to the garage to find a drill. When I found it, I searched my pocket for Blaine's guitar pick. I drilled a clean straight hole at the wide end of it. I put the drill back and ran to my bedroom. Quickly searching for a chain, when one was found, I placed the silver chain through the hole on the guitar pick and then hooked the necklace around my neck. I walked over to my mirror to examine my new necklace.

_Not really my style. But I'll just hide it_, I thought. I smiled and tucked it into my shirt. I fell onto my bed repeating the same squeal and words I spoke on Monday.

Best. Day. Ever.

**Author Note:  
>I hoped you love this chapter haha. Thank you for reading it. I love you all!<strong>

**Songs used:  
>Teenage Dream by Katy Perry -: Blaine covered this song.<br>Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri -: In The story Blaine wrote this one.**

**Review, Comment, Follow, Favorite. 3  
>Peace&amp;Love<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : On My Mind

**Authors Note:  
>Helllloooo everyone!<br>I'm so sorry this wasn't posted sooner. I spent the weekend at my friend's house. I was planning on finishing writing and posting Saturday before I left. But obviously that didn't happen. I get distracted way to easy! lkfojhsfgjo;asr; And I apologize for that.**

**Short chapter, btw. I apologized for that too. **

**So have you guys seen the CrissColfer pictures from the Glee 3D movie premiere! Haha. I died. l.o.v.e. t.h.e.m.! cflgjkdlnglldfs sorry, i just love pictures of them together. It makes me happy. (I have problems, haha.)  
>Speaking of Glee 3D Movie! I'm going to the advance screen in my state on Wednesday! IM SO EXCITED! I can't wait! I really hope the Klaine Skit is in it. I'll be very mad if it's not :-( What I really want is the single ladies dance in it ;] The way Chris moves his hips….lfmhksjrhgkjfhgkjsbgkbskg let me go die! Haha. I want to see that in 3D on the big screen xD but I don't think it will be in it… but I don't know, I guess I'll have to wait in see. Me and my 2 best friends are going and are going to dress the same. Haha. We'll be wearing the Warbler tour shirt, and maybe the same color jeans, we're the coolest. Although, on my feet will be wearing my Pierre Doc Martens. ;] (http:  www . dmusastore . com / p- 3282- pierre . aspx (no spaces) Those shoes are my loves! Haha. So I'll be looking fly like a . The shirt is my Criss and my shoes are my Colfer. Haha.  
>By the end of reading that, you have now partly realized that I am really weird. And love KlaineCrissColfer a lot. But whatever, I know I'm not the only one.**

**Congrats for Glee, Cory Montieth, and Darren Criss for winning Teen Choice Awards.**

**Darren 4 words:  
>You.<br>Are.  
>A.<br>Hobbit.  
>Darren is so short, it's so adorable! I love it. Lghskgksjg.<strong>

**To My Reviews:**

**Njferrell:  
>Aw thank you. I wasn't planning on doing the guitar pick necklace. It popped into my head like 5 minutes before I finished writing and I just needed to add it in!<br>Wevid is amazing. I'm hoping that I can have them in the story again. **

**MusicalEscape:  
>:) I have a guitar pick necklace. One is from a singer from this band I go and see and the other is from this other singer! A key bracelet sounds awesome! I can never find those metal thingys in the size I need :P<strong>

**Lessthan3glee:  
>Thank You! :D <strong>

**Okay, this chapter, is a little like chapter 3.**

**I disclaim! I own NOTHING! –Sigh- Sad Story. (insert tears here)**

Chapter 5 : On My Mind

"The moment that we met, I didn't know yet, that I was looking at a face I'll never forget, Cause I, I can't get you off my mind. I can't get you off my mind. Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why, 'cause you are on my mind. I want to know you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes, 'Cause you are on my mind." - On My Mind : Cody Simpson

—

_**Tuesday, January 24, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,  
><em>

_You left me in a state of confusion and a possible slight obsession. I don't know which is worse. The confusion or this "obsession." _

_As strange as that sounds I'm not even lying. I honest don't know which is worse. I guess in your case the worse would be the obsessing. I'm practically obsessing over you. Everything I do, is all involving you. Okay, it's not really obsessing, it's just talking about you like all the time and you never leaving my mind. You're like burnt into every part of my brain. Okay, so maybe it is this tiny obsession, sort of thing. How would you describe something like this? _

_I have an urge to talk about you all the time. Wes and David are the only ones I can talk about you to. I told them everything that happened on Friday. They couldn't believe I let you keep my guitar pick! They went berserk. Wes began to complain how unfair it was to let some boy I barely knew keep my most prized possession, but won't let him even think about it. David just shook his head and told me I have major problems. They were both completely surprised that I didn't start freaking out. I think their over exaggerating. I wouldn't do that….okay, maybe I would, but I know it's in good hands. Even though I barely know you but i strongly believe that I know you enough to trust you with it. I'm actually really curious to know what you did with my guitar pick._

_Wes and David seem to be getting pretty annoyed with my obsessive talking about you. We were studying last night and the only things that came out of my mouth seemed to be. "He came! I can't believe him actually came!" They starting off saying, "Told you." to saying nothing at all. Their noses shoved into the books they were studying from. Or I'd also say "He's so beautiful. Gosh, did you see how beautiful he was? You should have seen him from up on stage!" Their comeback would be, "Sorry, but my boat doesn't float that way BlaineyBear." (Gosh, I hate that Nickname.) Wes left the room after about the 5__th__ time I said you were beautiful. He came back about 5 minutes later and shoved a cupcake in my face, and said, "Shut the fuck up, and go marry this boy already, have gay babies, and eat unicorns and poop rainbows." David got a kick out of this. He wouldn't stop laughing for like 10 minutes straight. I made them both help my wash my hair out. It was their punishment for shoving a cupcake in my face and laughing. Although, Wes seemed to 'disappear' and David was stuck helping me by his lonesome. (Do you know how hard and how long it takes to wash frosting out of my pretty curls! D: Curls which you will never see! Nobody can see my crazy hair!) Yeah, my friends are the nicest people ever. –Rolls eyes- It's all out of love though. They mean no harm._

_You left me confusion because I think I like you. No. I know i like you. _

_I really like you. _

_But I'm afraid. Afraid of what? I honestly can't tell you. I want to get to know you better. I want to do everything with you. But I don't know how to get to that spot. There's just something about you that makes me scared to try something. I don't want to scare you away. I don't want to try something and then you disappear on me. I'd be crush. Crushed into a million little pieces and scattered in the ocean. No one would be able to fix me. _

_I wish I knew if you had interest in me. It'd make everything easier. If you did I'd give hints. If you didn't, I'd lay off and stay clear of your way._

_I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

_Blaine _

_Ps. I can't wait till Friday to see you again. I have all my songs planed out to perform. I won't play some stupid song that I wrote about my stupid ex that will make me cry again. None of the songs will embarrass me (intentionally) in front of you. Friday will be my day to impress you. To knock your socks off by my awesomeness._

_Pss. Maybe some songs along the line of, "S__ix billion people, in the world. But all i need is you. Ten million seconds, I've wasted, but I'll waste them again with you." Yeah, those lyrics sound just about right. Maybe you'll get the meaning of the song. Things should just float or fade from there.__  
><em>

I slammed the notebook closed on my lap. I shook the notebook in anger and threw in down in the snow. I stopped everything that I was doing and starred at the notebook. Realizing the notebook could get ruined by the snow, I quickly picked it up. I cleaned the melted snow off of it as much as I could and then placed it back safely back on to my lap. I placed my face in my hands and began to cry again. Reading these letters from Blaine made my heart swell, swell in pain and agony. Memories of us flooded my brain. All they memories from the past 11 months seemed to crowd my mind. Every. Single. One. All. At. Once. My body ached everywhere. And my face stung from the tears that kept pouring out of my face.

_How can he make me read these? How could he do this to me? How? Does he not understand?_

I whipped my face with ice cold and bright red hands. It was freezing outside. I felt my phone in my pocket vibrating. I pulled it from my pocket to see Mrs. Anderson name flashing on my screen. I breathed out frustrated and hit ignore. When the name disappeared it was replaced by my phone saying I had 16 missed called and a few texts. 12 missed calls were from Mrs.' Anderson and the rest by my dad. I ignored everything, turned off my phone and forced it back into my pocket.

"Excuse me." I jumped my heart raced scared to find out who it was. I turned around to see a police officer standing a few yards away from me. My heart rate slowed and my body relaxed. "The park is closed after dark." He spoke and walked a little closer.

Quickly standing with the notebook at my side I said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." My voice sounded weak and fragile. I whipped a tear that escaped my eye.

"Are you okay, sir?" The cop asked. I nodded and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just be going now." He nodded.

I turned and walked back the way I came. My legs felt weak and life less as I walked. A few cars drove by. I noticed a cab coming my way. I flagged it down and got into it. I mumbled the address to the cab driver. The cab flew off in the complete opposite direction of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and the park. Within 20 minutes I stood outside a little building. The sign on the door flashed, "Open."

_L'amour du café. _

Mine and Blaine's coffee shop.

**Author's End Notes:**

**Lyrics in letter are from the song, Somewhere Out There by Action Item. I will be using the song in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry it's short :[ but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. This was a filler chapter. Kind of boring I think. **

**The next chapter is the next show at the Coffee Shop, By The Way. :] hopefully posted by the end of the week.**

**Does anyone know if it's PSS or PPS for letters? I personally like PSS.**

**Review, Comments, Questions, Alerts?  
>I always answer my reviewers:]<strong>

**Peace&Love**


	6. Chapter 6 : Coffee Coffee

**Author's Note: **

**Hellooooo!**

**I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner! I'm such a bad person for not updating on time! **

**I was planning on updating on Tuesday, but I have nothing written yet. Oops. I couldn't update on Wednesday because I went to a Selena Gomez concert (IT WAS SO AMAZING AND I GOT TO MET HER :D) Then I was planning on updating Thursday but I got sidetrack! D: I was going to update Friday morning but I went to Ikea and got a new bed and then spent the rest of the day building it. Then I was missing a piece and had to go back and get it. Anyway. I am really sorry that this is a week late!**

**I absolutely L-O-V-E Ikea! It's my favorite store EVER!**

**OKAY! I have an amazing idea for a One-Shot. Would any of you read it?**

**TO MY REVIWERS:**

**MusicalEscape: I personally like PS, PSS, PSSS better, haha. I think it looks cooler. Maybe I'm just weird like that haha. I'm sorry! I can't tell you yet!**

**NerdyAndrine: Yes. Yes I did post this on tumblr. :] I'm really happy to know that people on tumblr see this! Thank you for reading! I feel that on the show Blaine is a closed kind of person, and I think that if he would write something in this way that he'd be a whole lot more emotional. Maybe it's just the way I see him. But I don't know. I LOVE BLAINE! Haha. I'll try not to break Blaine's heart! :] Thank you, Thank you for reading! PPS post post – script sounds wayyyyyyyy better :]**

**I'm disappointed with this chapter. :[ its almost 4 in the morning and I'm writing this. I'm so tired. That's probably why I don't like this chapter. I'm really sorry for this.**

**Dear Readers, please don't hate me for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The more I say I don't own Glee, Kurt, and Blaine the more I become sad :[ haha. I don't own anything you may recognize in this chapter. For example I don't own Taylor Swift or Plain White T's either! **

Chapter 6 : Coffee Coffee

"Don't run away I feel close to you now. You know I need you now. I'm taking the chance and giving myself to you. If something's not right then tell me I'm wrong" – Taking Chance : Air Supply

_**Friday, January 27, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,  
><em>

_I am so sorry. _

_I don't even know where to begin. Besides to begin with saying sorry. _

_We were having the most amazing night ever! Well at least I was having the most amazing night ever. Every minute, every second I'm with you is amazing, is thrilling. I wish I knew what you were thinking. I wish I knew what you thought. I wish I knew what you were thinking right now. This very second._

_Anyway, I was having the most amazing night ever. With the most amazing guy ever._

_You showed up late, but that's okay because you showed! Right? I'm so glad you came to see me a second time! I feel like my show is 150% instead of 100%, just because you are there._

_The songs I choose tonight were completely random and not written down on my set list. I played the song I wrote about you, because I decided to take a chance at trying to figure out if you liked me. If you like me the way I like you. That song says everything that I couldn't say. Isn't there a saying something like, "If you can't say it, sing it"? Well there you go. I couldn't say that type of stuff to your face so I sang it to you and only you in front of a whole crowd. _

_You seemed to love that song. To love my performance. You seemed to like me to the way I like you. _

_Then we went on that walk, because Ms. Owner Daddy's Little tone Deaf Girl was performing on the Coffee Shop's stage._

_I heard you sing. I heard you sing with your amazing angelic voice for the first time. God, Kurt. Your voice is absolutely stunning. I'm completely amazed by it. You were gifted by angels. _

_Your voice made want to take another chance. Your voice gave me strength, gave me courage to try. But I didn't. I couldn't do that to you. _

_So I hit you with a snow ball instead. Yes, I know classy. You didn't seem too happy. Haha. You're so adorable when your anger. _

_That just made me want to take that chance even more. _

_Then you attempted to make a snowball yourself. But I hit you with another before then! HA! Don't under estimate the power of … THE BLAINE! _

_You ran from me! Put me up to a challenge to come and get you. Didn't take long for me to reach you, though. Did it? I wrapped my arms around you from behind and it felt right. Like we fit in each other's lives perfectly._

_Then i slipped ice. Even more classy… And we both landed in the snow bank. I landed on top of you. We were so close to each other. Our lips were inches apart._

_So I mentioned the song again. And took that chance that I said I wouldn't only 5 minutes before._

_The way you acted makes me regret taking that chance, because it could have ruined everything._

_God, Kurt. Please don't let my stupid mistake ruin everything._

_I like you to much._

_I don't know what to do. I'll text you tomorrow and see if you hate me. Right now, I need to sleep this out._

_Love  
>Blaine<em>

_PS I understand if you never want to talk or see me again. I hope you choose to see me again. I don't know if I'll be able to never see you again. _

All day. All day I wasn't nervous. All freaking day! But now, everything has changed. My hands messed with the scarf wrapped around my neck. I just couldn't get it to lay right on my neck. It wouldn't lay even. One side always looked better than the other. If the left side looked good then the right side wouldn't and if the right side looked good the left wouldn't. My mind raced with thoughts of how things could go tonight. I was going to see Blaine again tonight at another coffee shop show. But this time, I was going without Mercedes. By myself. Alone. My stomach did flip flops at the thought of being with Blaine all by myself. All week I was excited to see him again, but now I feel like I could vomit, I'm so nervous. I took one last look in the mirror, just to scowl because nothing about me looked right. My hair. My clothes. My shoes. My face. Nothing. I turned and started on my way to leave; trying not to become more disappointed with how today was going or how it could go. Hopefully, my nervous feelings will subside and I'll have an amazing fantastic time with Blaine.

I stood in the entrance way of the TV room. Dad and Finn sat on the edge on their seats watching a pointless football game. Their eyes were glued to the TV screen, locked, not even blinking.

"You might want to the wait to commercial, Hun." Carole said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and gave a small smile, already thinking of doing that. "Going somewhere?" she questioned looking over my entire. "Perhaps with that boy from about two weeks ago? Blaine was it?" I looked down to my feet, blushed creped on to my face as I dug my boot into the wood floor below me.

_Blaine. God, I love that name._

"Boy?" I heard my Dads voice come from the couch. I looked up, the football game still going on. _Was that a touchdown? Oh, so that is how you get his attention while watching a football game. _"What boy? You're going out with a boy? What's he name? Where's he from? How do you know him? You're joking right?" he turned to look at Finn. His eyes large in shock. "Did you know about this?" Finn face showed surprise. He shook his head, "No."

"Umm..." I began before I felt Carole's hand pull me backwards away from the room.

"Come on sweetie." she pushed me towards the door. I heard my Dad yelling questions as we walked further away from the TV room. I felt the nervousness rise in my stomach, again. My heart pounded faster as I became closer to leaving my house. "Don't want you to be late meeting Blaine. I deal with those guys for you." She patted my shoulder. "Have a lovely time darling! I better meet him ASAP!" she pushed me out the door, and with a silent click the door was shut behind me. I slowly walked to my car. More like inched my way to my car as slowly as possible. My stomach was doing more and more flip flops. I got in the car, got in, turned it on, and then headed on my way to see Blaine.

Before I knew it, I was parked outside the little coffee shop, L'amour du café. My hands were shaking as I gripped the staring wheel, so tight my knuckles were white. My blood pulsed through my veins against the guitar pick hidden under my scarf, in my shirt. My heart flutter at the thought of Blaine's pick around my neck. The nervousness I was feeling raised higher than it was before at the thought of Blaine seeing what I did to his pick. Would he think it was cute? Would he think that I was creepy? Would he think I was a stalker and never want to talk to me again? Would he be mad? What would he do? My best bet was for him to never see it again.

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on my window. I swallowed hard and turned to look. A boy about my age with blonde hair stood there. His hand locked with a short skinny girl with long light brown curly hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked through the window. His eyebrows knitted together with worry. I breathed in deep, closing my eyes. I nodded my head yes. My eyes looked at them again. The girl gave a sad smile. The boy nodded with an okay, "Have a nice night." He said and they walked to his car.

_Why am I so nervous?_

I glanced at the clock. 5:59. _Shit. Blaine performance is in 1 minute. I can't make it seem like I don't care!_ I jumped out the car and sprinted to the door. I walked in, not even stopping to put my coat in their coat room. The café didn't seem as crowed as it was last week. I went and sat down in the middle of the café, at one of three only open tables. I looked around to see if Wes and David were there. Not in sight.

_Good. They scare me. A little more they probably should. _

Blaine told me not to worry after I sent him a text message a few days after last Friday. I was practically ripping my hair out at the little threat they gave me. Mercedes didn't seem to help me with my situation with them. She loved them. Best friends, eh? I took my jacket off and placed it on the back of my chair.

Looking for Blaine I found him on stage sitting on a stool in front of the microphone. The nervousness I felt before was now completely gone. The lighting in the room made his face shine. He was definitely a performing type of guy. He belonged on stage. There was no doubt about it.

"Hello everyone!" Blaine adjusted the microphone stand. "How is everyone tonight?" A few people in the café answered. "That good." He smiled, tuning one string on his guitar. "I have a new one for you tonight. Well, you probably all know it. It is on the radio." He laughed and began the song. I smiled at his attempt in being funny.

"_My head is stuck in the clouds. She begs me to come down, says "Boy quit foolin' around." I told her "I love the view from up here." _He looked up at the ceiling in a joking way._ "Warm sun and wind in my ear. We'll watch the world from above. As it turns to the rhythm of love". _He smiled at the word _"Love"._

"_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love._

_My heart beats like a drum. A guitar string to the strum. A beautiful song should be sung. She's got blue eyes deep like the sea, that roll back when she's laughing at me. She rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine._

_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love._" His eyes found mine and smiled. My stomach screamed in happiness. Our eyes locked as he sang the next few lines.

"_When the moon is low. We can dance in slow motion. And all your tears will subside. All your tears will dry." _His eyes left mine and I felt my emptiness take over.

"_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba. __Da da-da dum Da da-da dum. Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba. Da da-da dum Da da-da dum._

_And long after I've gone. You'll still be humming along. And I will keep you in my mind. The way you make love so fine. _

_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love. Ohhhhhh. Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love. Yeah swing to the rhythm of love." _The song ended and the café applaud. Blaine's face lit up. My breath hitched and I looked down to play with my fingers.

_Oh how I wish I could make him smile like that. To be that much important to him. I wish I could be his everything. For him to like me in that way would be the most amazing thing in the world! Kurt! Stop. You can't think like that to someone you've known for almost two months. It's not going to happen. It's never going to happen. People like me don't get to have "Happily Ever After's." I'm going to be 40 and have a cat. That's my future. _Sadness completely filled me now as I brought myself down.

"The next song I will be playing is dedicated to my friend who is here tonight." I looked up to lock eyes with Blaine. _Was he talking about me? _"I wrote this song. If kind of really forward and I hope it's all right. It's really forward actually. I'm really skeptical of singing it, but…" He paused moving his eyes away from mine and down to his guitar. "Here goes nothing."

"_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old, tired place lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face." _His eyes met mine, again. _"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you." _My heart sped up. My eyes locked onto Blaine in question.

"_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. _

_And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you." _he looked around the crowd.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you." _his eyes met mine again as he spoke the word _"you"_.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone. 'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

_This is me praying that,"_ he looked up again. "_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon; I was enchanted to meet you." _His eyes starred into nothing now. Worry written a crossed it.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you." _His eyes looked back into mine as he finished the song.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_ he strummed the last chord. The crowd loved the song, I heard a few "She better love that song!" though out the crowds clapping. _If they only knew._ "Thank you." he words barely a whispered.

_He wrote a song. He wrote a song, about me. Me. Little old me. Little Mr. nothing. Mr. No One Important. He wrote a song about me. About being enchanted to meet me. _I felt tears fill my eyes and my breathing shorten. That's all I remember about that night's performance.

"Thank you everyone! I'll be here next week, Friday!" Blaine spoke from on stage taking a bow. "Please come and see my pretty face again! My pretty face likes to see all your pretty faces in the crowd on Fridays!" Blaine walked off stage and headed to me. I stood with a smile wide on my face. A real, not fake smile. His eyes were filled with worry, but the smile on his face covered them up. He gave a tight hug.

"How'd you like the show?" he said, worry filled the sentence.

"It was absolutely amazing!" I practically squealed. Worry left his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, the smile never leaving my face. The smile on his face grew. "Amazing." We looked at each other not saying anything. Our "starring contest" was broken when the next act on stage began to sing completely off tune. I cringed and pressed down on one ear trying to cover it so her voice wouldn't go in. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. "I don't know why they keeping letting her perform here. She's absolutely terrible." He looked at the table and smile. "Then again she is the owner's daughter." He looked back up at me. "Want to go for a walk? To leave this girls voice behind."

I nodded, "Yes please!" I stood up and grabbed my coat. Blaine walked away to get his.

I met Blaine outside. I was already freezing as I stepped out that door. It had snowed a bit while we were inside. A fresh layer on white covered the ground. A walk in the middle of January in Ohio probably wasn't the best idea ever. It was freezing. But I didn't care; as long as I was with Blaine then everything would be fine. I pulled my scarf up higher around my neck and dug my hands in my pocket. What a good time to forget to wear gloves? Well they wouldn't have matched my outfit anyway.

We walked in silence as cars drove past us. Snow covered the sides of the road. It wasn't the pretty snow, either. It was that ugly brown dirty snow the aggregated everyone when they saw it. It just makes every single place look hideous.

"I'm running out of songs to play on Fridays. I've been doing this for a while now. I just don't know what to play anymore. Everyone knows the songs I play, too." Blaine spoke besides me. I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I know like none of the songs you perform. Well except Teenage Dream. That you played last week. I mean who could forget your pretty ringtone." I laughed then added "The songs you sing amaze me." Before he could bag on my ringtone. I nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Are you serious?" he almost screamed. "How do you NOT know the songs I play?" _Good, ignore my ringtone comment. Haha, good boy._ I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and shrugged.

"I'm a Broadway kind of person." I said, my mind racing for a song. I picked a chorus. "It's time to try, Defying gravity. I think I'll try, Defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I am defying gravity and you won't bring me down!" Blaine gasped. "I can even hit the high F in that song." I spoke more to myself then to him.

"You're an amazing singer!" Blaine exclaimed. I looked at him then blushed.

"Not every thinks so." I added looking down at my feet as I walked.

"Kurt, don't let anyone tell you different. You're amazing! Don't let anyone bring you down." His words stunk to me like I was glue. My mind began to wonder. I didn't answer. "Seriously," His voice was much calmer and softer. "You're really good." His shoulder hit mine. I looked at him and smiled, then nudged him back. I walked a little faster so he couldn't hit my shoulder again. But then I was hit with something that wasn't his shoulder.

A snowball.

I turned around. "BLAINE!" I yelled. "A. Snow. Ball." He laughed.

My eyes narrowed on him. I reached for snow to make my own but he hit me with another one before I could even make one. I looked at him. He stood there hands behind his back pretending to look innocent.

_What a cheese ball…_

I shook my head and began to run. "Try to hit me now!" I had to run about ten feet before I felt arms wrap around my torso. His arms fit perfectly around me. Like the last piece that is placed in a puzzle. I screamed as they lifted me off the ground a little. "Blaine!" I began to laugh in enjoyment.

_This was the guy I was going to fall in love with unintentionally then get my heart broken by into a million pieces._

Blaine must have lost his footing because I landed in the snow bank. My eyes were squeezed close as I felt something land on top of me. Afraid to open my eyes, I opened them anyway. There, right in from of my face, was Blaine's. A little bit to close. His golden brown eyes burned into my mine. My eyes locked with his, unable to move to look anywhere else. I felt his breath wrap around my face.

"You know," he began. I was becoming dizzy from his scent. "I meant what I said." His words confused me. Well his scent confused me. I couldn't process what he was saying.

"What-" I question barely even saying the word. I watched his eyes ignoring the fact that we were in a snow bank on the side of the road. Ignoring the fact that my designer clothes were getting soaked with dirty snow water.

"The song," he started. He breathed in, then out. His breath hitting me like a million bricks. His eyes filled with all different emotions. "It's true. I was very enchanted to meet you." His eyes closed and he closed the space between us. His lips meeting mine. Shock rushed over me.

_HE'S KISSING ME! WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY IN THE HELL?_

I pushed him off of me in confusion. He fell to the ground of the road. Face confused and hurt. Guilt flooded me. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to comprehend what just happened. When I opened them, Blaine still sat on the ground looking more hurt then confused now.

"Blaine, I-" My eyes burned, I feel tears coming my way. _What did I just do?_ "Blaine, I'm so sorry." I barely spoke those words as I ran towards my car. Soaking wet and tears running down my face.

_Shit. What did I just do?_

**Author's End Notes:**

**So do you hate me? **

**Haha, I hope not.**

**I apologies, again, for this being so late and little cheesy!**

**I love every single one of my readers!**

**Song: Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's (I've been kina obsessed with this song and I didn't know what song Blaine was going to play so I throw this one in. haha)**

**Enchanted – Taylor Swift (In the story Blaine wrote this song)**

**Defying Gravity – Wicked**

**Next chapter: I'm thinking will be all Kurt. Not sure though. Guess you'll have to wait and find out! :]**

**Review, Comment, Questions.**

**Peace&Love!**

**PS School starts Monday. I'm seriously going to cry :'(**


	7. Chapter 7 : My Dilemma

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! This is tad early and short (sorry!) for certain reasons. Haha  
>I'm assuming some of you know the hurricane hitting the east cost of America. Well yep. I live in Connecticut which is getting I guess a lot of the hurricane. Yay, this is going to be some much fun! Not. (On a better note, my school starts Monday but because of the hurricane my first day was cancelled.) <strong>

**When these kind of natural disasters happen, they usually don't phase me at all haha. Cause most natural disasters never hit Connecticut so I usually don't worry about them. But this one is supposed to. I was alright about it until my friends mom started freaking out about it and then Chris tweeted tell everyone on the East Coast to stay safe, and something about that tweet made me freak a little. Then Riker tweeted the same thing and a bunch of other glee stars. So I was like omgomg, then I went read a Klaine store and felt a little better. Then Darren tweeted practically saying to the hurricane COME AT ME BRO! (Cause apparently he's in New York) Well something like that haha. And I felt instantly better knowing Darren was in the next state over in the same situation. Haha. Is that weird? Oh well, I don't care. It made me feel better.**

**Anyways, I'm updating because I don't know that IF we lose power when it could come back. So I'm being safe and updating now. And I don't know when my next update could be. And if I lose power, I'll be writing a lot so by the time I get power I can hopefully update a.s.a.p. **

**Its 8:14pm as I write this authors note and the hurricane just started in New York. So, it should be here within hours.**

**Wish me luck through this. **

**Everything written above this I wrote last night. I was going to update but half of the chapter got deleted. Kfrhgoierhgipowpgaerpi I almost dieddd!  
>I still have power (It keeps going on and off tho), but the hurricane seems to be far from over. *sigh* This isn't fun.<strong>

**Finished rewriting and posting. Let's hope it will post before my power goes out. Haha. Watch my power go out as soon as it posts! Haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy this filler kind of chapter and I'll be here waiting out the rest of the hurricane!  
><strong>

**TO MY REIVIEW:**

**MusicalEscape:  
>Ouch. Haha. It's lost? YAY 3 STORY BUILDING SIZE! Thank you.<br>Haha, what book was that? Seems liked an interesting book, or I've read it? Haha**

**NerdyAndrine:  
>IM SORRY! I didn't mean to make you cry! Blaine getting eaten by a bunny? Have you read something like that? What kind of bunny was that? :o?<br>IKEA IS AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! We went back to the store; it's only a 30 minute car ride. Nothing too bad.  
>I hate school so much :( Two weeks? Already? That's a lot!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to write this again? I'm in the middle of a hurricane! Who cares about what I don't own! Haha.**

**I disclaim!**

Chapter 7 : My Dilemma

"Here's my dilemma. One half of me wants you and the other half wants to forget. My, my, my dilemma. From the moment I met you and I just can't get you out of my head. And I tell myself to run from you but I found myself attracted to my dilemma." - My Dilemma : Selena Gomez & the Scene

—

The road in front of me was a complete white sheet of snow. Tears rolled down my face as I drove farther away from the Coffee shop. My clothes soaked from top to bottom from falling into the snow bank and not moving. _My poor clothes!_ I shivered and turned the heat up as high as it could go. My hands were clammy as the gripped the steering wheel tightly. My knuckles were ghostly white. I felt hot and gross at what I just I did. I was furious. Furious at myself_. HE KISSED ME? Someone actually LIKED ME? LIKED ME ENOUGH TO KISS ME! And what did I do? I ran. I ran away!_ I slammed my hand against the steering wheel a few times before I pulled up to a red light. I wiped tear away that was on my cheek. _Why do I ruin everything? E.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g. What is wrong with me? _Cars slowly drove across my path. Snow fell quickly and heavily in front of me. I breathed in deep trying to clear my mind. I turned the radio on. _Maybe this will help, hopefully. _

"_Here I am again. Talking to myself."_ The song rang though the speakers of my car. _"Sitting at a red light, both hands on the wheel."_ I raised an eyebrow at what theses lyrics said. _"How am I supposed to feel? So much runnin' through my mind…" _

_Okay, that's it. It's totally narrating my life right now, _I thought. I placed my hand on the tuner nob and changed the station.

"_Like A Roller Coaster Ride, Holding On White Knuckles Like. Whoa, Whoa!" _The next station blared at me.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think so." I spoke to myself and turned the radio station again. The light turned green and I placed my foot on the gas and went on my way. _Almost home. _A song just began on the radio.

"_Your name's number one on my list. You pushed me away, then begged for a kiss. All I wanna know, is will you love me tomorrow?" _As theses lyrics played through my head. I replayed tonight's events in my head.

The laughter, the joy, of running away from flying snowballs. Challenging Blaine to try and hit me again with one. Having his arms wrap around me in a comforting, calming, and soothing way, lifting me off the ground in a caring, sort of loving, laughable approach. Then Blaine losing his balance, causing us to fall into the snow bank. A scene from a movie. The way his body felt against mine. The way he fit perfect with me, against me. His scent was intoxicating making me swoon over him. His faced inching closer to mine as he laid on top of me. The way his breath felt on my face. His words haunt me. _"You know," pause, "I meant what I said." _His words filling my ears. My lucid answer, _"What-" _His eyes filled with lust as they burrowed into mine. _"The song," _he breathed, his exhale hitting my face hard. Lust leaving his eyes and then becoming uneasy to read. _"It's true. I was enchanted to meet you." _The way his lips felt against me. Soft and right. Carefully trying not to move to fast into this. They belonged on mine. Then I freaked and shoved him off me. Blaine's face right at that moment, will never leave my head. _I ruined everything._

I shook the thoughts from my mind and focused back on the road. Trying to make it back in one piece, not to die from the snow fallings. Blaine's face stayed in my mind. Burning in it. I felt tears build up at the rims of my eyes. But I swallowed them away as I spotted my phone lit up in the corner of my eye. I quickly glanced at it trying not to get distracted from the road._ Dad_, my phone said. I wiped away an escaped tear and hit accept.

"Hello? Dad?" I spoke into the speaker. My voice drained.

"Kurt! You better be on your way home, now! The snow is falling hard! And you haven't left yet, stay till it calms down! You shouldn't be out driving." His voice hard and worried.

"I'm almost home dad. About 5 minutes." I answered looking at the road then turned a corner.

"Okay," his voice was calmer now. "Drive safe. I'll see you soon. Love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad." The numbers on my phone blinked telling me that the call was ended. I focus my full attention back on to the road, trying to not have Blaine enter my brain again.

"_You push me; I don't have the strength to..."_ The radio began a new song. _"Resist or control you. Take me down, take me down."_ I groaned at the song being played. _"You hurt me, but do I deserve this?"_ What. The. Fuck. Is with radio today? _"You make me so nervous. Calm me down, calm me down."_

A car pulled out in front of me fast and dangerously. I felt all the air in my body leave me and the blood leave my head as I slammed down on the breaks. My car slid in the snow but came to a full stop just as I was about to hit the other car. The car kept a steady pace as it drove away from my shocked self.

"What the fuck? Are they crazy!" I cried out to myself_. Today is not my day. Almost home. Almost home. _I repeated to myself. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse…

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,"_ I gripped the steering wheel tight again. It would.._. "I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down." _Life hates me, I swear. The world hates me. _"Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy."_ Blaine's face dug its way back into my mind. _"You brought me to life, now every February; you'll be my valentine, valentine."_ Psh. Valentine's Day. Ew. Just another way for the Hallmark stores to get money.

"L_et's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I. __  
><em>_We'll be young forever!" _I pulled in to my drive way._ "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream." _Teenage Dream? Ha. Yeah, bullshit. I just ruined my teenage dream. I hit the radio button to turn it off, opened my car door, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut.

When I got inside my house, I shook off the snow that fallen on me from walking from my car to the door. The house stood quiet. I began walking to my room.

"Hey Kurt! You okay from the drive home?" my dad called at me as I walked past the TV room. My mind recalled the jackass who pulled in front of me causing me to slam down on my breaks.

"Fine," I mumbled and gave a flick of my wrist in a slight wave and ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I body slammed on to my bed and screamed into my pillow.

_I ruined everything! I fell head over heels for this kid, he's kisses me and shove him to the ground! WHO DOES THAT!_

I don't know how long I laid there face first into my pillow thinking about how stupid I am. A knock at the door broke my train of thought.

"Sweetheart?" I heard Carole's come from the other side of the door. I felt better knowing it wasn't my dad. "May I come in?" I muffled an okay into my pillow. I heard the door open and then close with a slight click. I stayed silent as felt the side of my bed sink in. I felt her hand comfortable rub my back. "How was your night with Blaine?" his name stung as soon as it left her lips. I sat up and faced her. Her faced shocked as she examined my face. I hadn't got the chance to look at my appearance but with my guess my hair is a mess and my eyes are red and swollen. I felt hot tears begin to resurface in my eyes.

"I…I...I ruined…ev...ery...thing." I sobbed. I collapsed into her arms. She pulled my into a tight comforting hug.

"Aw, sweetie." She began. "What happened? I doubt you ruined anything." She rubbed my back in a soothing way trying to make me feel better but all it did was make me feel worse.

"He…" I choked on a sob. "He kissed me and I pushed him away and ran." I gripped her shirt. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Kurt." She calmly responded. "It's okay. Everything will work out. I promise."

"What if-" I breathed sharply. "What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm a loser? What if he never wants to talk to me again?" Carole sighed and squeezed me tighter.

"If he likes you enough to kiss you, then he won't hate you, or think you're a loser. He'll talk to you. I promise, Kurt. I promise." We didn't say anything after that. Carole stayed comforting me, rubbing my back, shushing me, humming a quite tune. Within a few minutes I cried myself to sleep in her arms.

I woke up a few hours later tucked into bed. Carole must have put me to bed after I cried myself to sleep on her. I glanced over to my clock and read 3:37 am. I grabbed my phone and saw there was one unread message.

_From Blaine… _

My thumb hovered over the read button. Scarred. Nervous. Afraid of what it would say. I hit read anyway. It opened and looked away.

_Come on, Kurt. You can do this. What's the worst it could say? _I looked at my phone and read:

_Dear Kurt,_

_You don't know how sorry I am. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have crossed the line of coming to your personal space. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. _

_I'm really really sorry. Talk to you soon._

_Blaine_

My heart sank into my stomach. _He blames himself? _The phone fell from my hand. I felt tears fill my eyes again. Crying for the 10 millionth time today. I couldn't bring myself to write him back.

_I pushed him to the ground and he blames himself? I'm terrible._

_I ruined everything._

_**Sunday, January 29, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_You haven't written back to any of my text messages. You don't know how bad I feel for what I did. I wish I knew if we are still friends. I really hope I didn't ruin anything. I probably did. I wish I could have controlled myself. I was doing so well, but there you were so close to me. I just could take it anymore._

_God, I'm so stupid. I can't believe I ruined this. I really wish you would talk to me. I'm just going to wait a little longer to try and text you again. I don't how much longer though I can wait. I'm going to come off obsessed if you don't write me back anytime soon._

_I'm not going to give up on you, Kurt._

_When I was younger, when I did something bad, my mother would make write down 50 times how I wouldn't do it again or how it was wrong. Like in Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix when Umbridge made Harry write "I must not tell lies." Except, it didn't get engrave on the back of my hand. Do you even like Harry Potter?_

_Anyway, I know I've done something wrong with you, to make you not talk to me. So here's my punishment. (My mother would be so proud.)_

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_Is that 50? I don't even know. But is doesn't matter, you deserve more than 50. You mean much then that. _

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_Shoot, class is over in 2 minutes and I haven't paid any attention. Ugh, school, hate it…_

_Blaine_

_**Wednesday, February 1, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_You haven't texted me back. _

_I miss you. Is that weird to say?_

_I miss you. I miss talking to you every day. I miss your face appearing on my screen and your voice. I miss you texts messages that I uses to get every few minutes. I miss how I would be distracted in class because my phone would vibrate in my pocket and I knew it was you and how I NEEDED to respond a.s.a.p. Now I just can't focus in class because my mind imprinted the look on your face after I kissed you. Hurt. Shocked. Confused. Distracted. Your face, that face will never leave my mind. It's permanently there._

_Maybe I was right all along. Maybe you came to my shows just so you didn't hurt my feelings and you're using this kiss as an excuse to get away from me. But you liked my song! Well, you could have been lying. I mean why would someone as gorgeous as__** you**__ want to be with someone like __**me**__? I'm nothing. Just a short hobbit with crazy dark curly hair, that can only be tamed by an obsessive amount of gel, who can play a wide variety of instruments. I'm nothing special. I'm useless. _

_Why would I even think that it was possible for me to get you? It's not possible._

_Because I'm nothing special._

_Wes and David know something's wrong with me. They know that something went down on Friday (but they just don't know exactly what happened). It's probably the fact that when I got back to my dorm room Friday they were outside ready to attack me questions of what happen. But I guess when I appeared practically in tears they left me alone. Until like Sunday, that's when they started to ask questions. But I couldn't tell them. Something made me keep my mouth shut. Something just made me keep it inside. To hold it in me. I'm falling apart at the seams. I need to talk to someone. But not Wes and David, they wouldn't understand._

_I need to talk to __**you.**_

_I thought you felt the same way. You acted like you did. I must have just read into us too much. I'm so sorry, that I kissed you. I guess I just wanted you to feel the same way. I just couldn't control myself being that close to you. The way you made me feel. The way my stomach screamed from being with you._

_I can't lose you as a friend. I can't lose you at all. I need you._

_I need you to text me back. I need to explain to talk to you. I need you to understand._

_Please, Kurt! Please. I'm begging you._

_Please._

_Blaine_

_PS I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

_**Thursday, February 2, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_You still haven't messaged me._

_I wrote you another song for you, Kurt. I want you to hear it. But I don't know how I'm going to play it for you. _

_I going to text you and ask you to come to my show tomorrow. I'll be performing it. _

_If you don't show up, then I'll get the picture. I'll understand that you don't want to be near me, or want to talk to me. I'll give up on you. _

_I'll understand. That I ruined everything. But that's the consequence I get for not being able to control myself. It's my fault._

_God, I hope you show up. I don't want to give up on you. It would be the hardest thing I've ever done. _

_Please Kurt, please._

_Blaine_

_PS I, Blaine Anderson, will not have intimate relations with Kurt Hummel without the permission of his party._

**Author End Note:**

**Songs used: Getaway – Hilary Duff  
>Like Whoa – Aly &amp; Aj<br>Love Me Tomorrow –Larzz  
>Never Gonna Leave This Bed – Maroon 5<br>Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

**Sorry this is short, it's like filler!  
>The most I could do under the circumstances.<strong>

**Review, Comment, Alert! :]**

**Peace&Love**


	8. Chapter 8 : Coffee Coffee Coffee

**Authors Note:**

**Heyyyyy guys! I survived the hurrricannee! Haha. It actually turned to a Tropical Storm or whatever. And I never lost power either. Even better! But like again 60% percent of my town lost it.  
>So school was supposed to start Monday, but the first two got cancelled! Like hell yeah!<strong>

**I've also survived my first week of school! well, barely… I hate school so much! I wish I could stay home and write this story every minute of every day. But school doesn't let me, although I write in study hall! I only have 47 minutes to though. :P**

**One day, I'll hopefully spend every minute of every day writing. My dream is to be a writer/author! Do you think I'll be able to do it? **

**I have my doubts: [**

**Anyway, Chapter 7 seemed really successful! Haha. I got 4 reviews and a few alerts! Do you know how that make me feel? I love knowing that people actually read my story and enjoy it! God, I love all of you! If I could I'd give you all CrissColfer! But, sadly I don't even have them. So how about a big air hug! *gives each of you a hug* I'm in a really good mood.**

**I come to the conclusion that listening to Glee or Selena Gomez's cd "When The Sun Goes Down" helps me write this story! So if you're wondering what I listen to while reading it those, or silence. **

**OH! I finally got my Meet and Greet picture with Selena! I don't like the way I look in it. But that okay, IM STANDING NEXT TO SELENA FUCKING GOMEZ! Haha. (If you wanna see (no spaces), **http : / twitpic . com / 6d9d7r**)**

**HOPEFULLY, you guys will love this chapter. Cause I think you will ;]**

**TO MY LOVELY FANTASTIC REVIEWERS: **

**Frist of, I wish I couldn't tell you what's up with Blaine and why Kurt is reading this notebook. But I can't, just yet. :] So you'll just have to wait and find out ;] Not even my best friends who I bounce ideas off of know. I am the only one. **

**NerdyAndrine:  
>um. I don't know. Haha. Thank you, I love you for reading! Haha. Kurt will come to his senses soon. Trust me! haha. I agree. I've read a few stories where Blaine has cheated and I'm just like WHY THE HELLLL WOULD YOU DO THATTTT? That'd be a very interesting bunny. 900 words in a language that's not you native one? That's a lot! What's your native language? I take Spanish in school and I don't know anything... So I can understand how that could be hard. Thank you! I'm alright and ready to move forward in this story! No more distraction but school! Woohoo.<strong>

**MusicalEscape:  
>I love Darren's … I don't know the right word. Haha. I love Darren's everything.. haha. Ya that. That's how I read Klaine stories too! My parents don't know I read them or write this story. Haha. Shhh. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine! Lol. How is it where you are? I hate when stuff gets deleted! I'm glad you could retrieve it! I couldn't retrieve mine *dapper sadness* and I had to rewrite it. I don't know if its 50, I just did copy and paste multiple times lol. Haha you're so funny! :D Don't worry, Kurt and come to his senses soon! <strong>

**Tatters5:  
>hello! Haha. It doesn't matter what chapter you review on. :] Haha. Do really think they are in-character? I try to make them, but sometimes it's hard. Thank you! *starts writing more* :]<strong>

**SYDNEY Australia:  
>thank you! :] I try and add humor when I can. You actually counted? Haha. Sweeettt! Lol. 57, I was wondering how many times it was there. I didn't know. Oh awesome! How it is where you live? My town is alright, power in place took a while to go back on. Luckily I didn't lose power at all! I'm so GLAD Irene is gone! She was annoyinggg! I will! :]<strong>

**Hpgleekwithatardis:  
>Thank you! It means so much to me to hear you say, well, write that! :D I wish I could share what's up with Blaine and why Kurt is reading but I can't, just yet! Haha. I never seen the notebook, I know crazy right? Like who hasn't seen it? Me, that's who, lol. I always wanted to though. I'm safe! :] thank you. My area on Connecticut wasn't hit to bad. <strong>

**So I skimmed this chapter to edit it. Its late and I'm tired. 2:27 am, actually. I want to update now because I can't tomorrow. I'm really sorry and I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Besides that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story/chapter. *dapper sadness***

Chapter 8 : Coffee Coffee Coffee

"When the walls come crashing down, I hope you're standing right in front of me. Where my past lies all around me cause all you need to save me is to intervene and make the walls come crashing down...Got Dynamite?" – Got Dynamite : Demi Lovato

_**Friday, February 3, 2012 : 4:13 pm**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_Today's Friday. One week since I made that mistake. That mistake that I'm absolutely completely sorry about._

_I'm sorry I didn't message you yesterday. I'm just trying to get use to get over you. It's really hard and it hurts a lot. I really, really don't want to. _

_You're my exception. But let's not get into that now, huh. _

_I figured that since you haven't message me in the past week that it was time to begin to give up. God, do you know how much it hurts me to sit here and write this?_

_To write that I have to give up on you! God, I don't want to. I want you. I need you. You've began to become my everything in the past 3 weeks. I just give you up now._

_I'm going to try one more time, so I won't have to give up on you. _

_This is my last chance. You didn't tell me this, but I'm making it my last one. I'm telling myself this. You're probably completely aggregated that I texted you nonstop for the past week. _

_So when I'm done writing this heartbreaking terrible letter to you, I'm going to text you asking to come to my show tonight. I'll tell you how; if you don't show tonight that I'll give up._

_God, I hope you come tonight. I need to see you. I need to talk to you._

_Please. Please. Please. Come tonight. I don't want to give up on you._

_Well I guess I should text you now, before it gets too late._

_Blaine_

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

One foot, in front of, the other.

Turn 180 degrees on right heel.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

I was pacing my room so much that I'm lucky I didn't start making a hole in the ground. My boots scuffed against the carpet, from dragging my feet because I wasn't picking them up all the way. This wasn't just bad for my carpet; it was also bad for my boots. But I didn't care; I had a lot more on my mine then my stupid boots. Love you boots, just not now.

This week was absolutely terrible. Every single day went by so slow. Blaine texted me about every hour, if he didn't text in a 3 hour period I would get worried. That he gave up, on me. But he would eventually send a message. His messages usually consisted of "Hello", "Hey", "How are you?", "what's up?", or

The constant "Sorry", "I'm sorry", or the "I'm so so so sorry, Kurt." A little obsessive? Yeah, but I don't really care. But he has a reason. Because I never texted him back. I'm terrible I know. But I can't seem to get enough courage to write him. It pains me to know that he hurting because of my stupidity. But I'm so embarrassed of what I did. I would hit reply, but my fingers would just hover over the key to afraid to move and write something to him.

The whole weekend I spent in the safety of my non judging bedroom, by myself, debating on calling Blaine.

Never happened.

But on Monday, that's when my week began going downhill.

_**Monday:**_

Waking up was terrible. Considering I didn't sleep at all, not one wink. I laid awake thinking about Blaine, of course. You know, apparently my mind doesn't process or like to think about anything else. Cause you know, nothing else it more important. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I slowly walked to my locker, dreading the lonely day already. I wasn't looking forward Mercedes hounding question after question on me about Blaine, and I definitely wasn't looking forward to dealing with Karofsky.

Maybe, I could fake being sick and go home. Yes, that sounds perfect. I stood face to face to my locker. Starring at it intensely. My arm was laid a crossed my chest gripping the strap of my bag.

Now or never.

I breathed in getting mentally prepared to start acting sick. I began putting my sick face on. I turned on my heel, heading in the direction of the nurses office. I only took one step when, "Kurt!" Mercedes voice echoed through the hall. All my "sick" feelings subsided only to be filled with loneliness, emptiness and sadness.

Never, I thought.

I rolled eyes and turned back to my locker. Opening it, I started to pick out the books I needed. I waited for Mercedes to make it to my locker. I wouldn't know when she got here till she talked talking considering the locker door was in the way of my view. She rounded to my other side and smiled. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, her eyes were bright and her smile was a little too big.

I can do this. I can handle talking about him.

The first thing out of her mouth was, "How was it with Blaine?" Blaine name was name was like a slushie hitting my face. It stung.

Nope, I can't do this.

My eyes began to water and I couldn't stop. I tried to blink them away but it didn't work. I gripped the strap of my bag tighter and looked down at my feet, and followed the tear that escaped from my eye all the way down to land right of my left shoe. Mercedes didn't know what was wrong, she starred at me in disbelief and confused. And before I could speak, I heard a voice. A voice i wished I didn't have to hear today. His voice made my tears fall faster.

"HEY HOMO!" I winced, "Stop crying you faggot! Your gaying up this hallway!" and with that said Karofsky shoved me into my locker. I put my hand up to catch my fall. My breath shuttered as I exhaled and my wrist ached in pain.

"HEY!" Mercedes screamed. I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying because I was already half way down the hallway to the front door.

When I made it to my car, my wrist was full on throbbing and tears poured from my eyes. I didn't go back to school that day. I went home and spent the day in the safety of my non judging bedroom. Again.

_**Tuesday:**_

I walked through the front door of the school. After a night of my Dad asking why I left school before it even started. My response, a shoulder shrug.

I really didn't want to be around people today.

God, how I didn't want to be at school today. I didn't want to deal with _**him!**_ Or Mercedes… But there he was. He rounded the corner, a large cup in his left hand. I gulped.

No, not to today, please. I mentally pleaded to him. Even thought I knew that wouldn't change anything.

I closed my eyed as he became a few feet away from me. And there is was. The Bitch slap from and Ice burg. I wiped the cold substance from my eyes and opened them. People around me watched. Some starred in horror, others laughed at my misfortune. I looked down. Grape slushie began to soak into my clothes.

I was wearing white.

This will never come clean.

I felt my eyes begin to water again. I didn't know if I was crying or if it was the syrup. I turned around and headed straight back to my car. Never to return back to school today.

None judging bedroom, here I came.

_**Wednesday:**_

I was forced to go to school today. Dad wasn't too happy about how I left school the last two days before it even started. He said, if I didn't stay this whole day, he'd take my car away. Oh, how I wish I was home. I needed my car though, I needed my baby. I was a snail walking to my locker.

Karofsky didn't touch or speak to me today.

Blaine messages began to dwindle.

I felt numb.

_**Thursday:**_

Blaine didn't message me at all. I decided that he gave up on me. That I wasn't worth his time, I didn't deserve it. That it was over. And I ruined my teenage life.

My whole day was a blur and I was to numb to remember or do anything.

I didn't even sing in glee club.

Did I mention that Blaine didn't message me at all? Yeah, well he didn't.

_My heart broke in two._

But here I am, _**Friday, February 3, 2012,**_ pacing back and forth debating on what to do. My phone lays on my desk with a message from Blaine open. The only message I had got from him in the past 40 hours.

I stopped pacing and faced my desk. Starring at my phone. I reached over and picked it up reading Blaine's message for the 15th time in the past 30 minutes.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I want you to know, that I am really sorry for what I did. I wish I could take it back to be friends with you again. I would like to apologies to you. I would like to talk to you in person. But I understand if you never want to see me again._

_I have a show tonight, like every Friday at the same time, 6pm in case you forgot, and if you show ill apologize and hopefully we can be friends again. I hope we can be. I'm really sorry I ruined this for us, our friendship. _

_Anyway, if you don't show, ill understand. I'll move on. _

_Hope to see you very soon._

_A very sorry,_

_Blaine Anderson_

I glanced at the clock. 4:45 pm. I have over and hour to decide to go or not. And if I am, I only have the next 5 minutes to choose, because I have to go pick out a brand new outfit.

After picking out the best outfit I could in 5 minutes. An outfit that consist of dark skinny's jeans, a light purple dress shirt, dark purple bow tie, and my favorite black boots. I grabbed my black pea coat from my closet and ran downstairs to the television room.

My dad and Carole were huddled together on the couch watching some movie. Carole picked at the popcorn that sat in a bowl in her lap. I was too focused on seeing Blaine tonight to care what they were watching or to notice how cute they were acting.

"Um. I'm going out?" I turned into a question. Knowing my dad probably still not happy about my attendance to school this week. They turned and looked at me. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Carole asked then placed a kernel into her mouth.

"I'm going to go fix something. That should have fixed last week." I gave Carole a look. She smiled at me, reading my stare.

"Okay, honey. Good luck. Have a good time." Carole said giving me a full smile and turned back to the TV. My dad stared at her I'm disbelief and confusion, but then nodded.

"Back by 11, Kurt. Eleven. Got it?" dad said sternly. I nodded and rushed out the door. Keys tight ok my hand.

Here I am. So close, but yet so far away. I stood in the parking lot of _L'amour du Cafe_. My palms were sweaty and my body shook with nervousness. I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket to check the time. **5:57 pm**. Three minutes till Blaine goes on.

What if this whole thing was a complete joke? What if he was set up to do this? Like what I thought when I first met him 3 weeks ago in Borders. To befriend me, get me to like him so that he could kiss me to mess with my feelings, and then bring me here. To humiliate me in front of the whole coffee shop. Who would such a thing? Why would they even think of such a horrible thing to do?

Who would even want someone like me?

I can't do this.

Quickly turning back to my car, I rushed across half of the parking lot to it and placed my hand on the handle to the driver side. I paused.

But what if, what if Blaine actually really does like me? What if he asked me here to actually apologize, even though i should be the one to apologize? What if he truly actually likes me? He sees pass my flaws and my crazy madness.

Not likely.

If I walk away, if I go home right now, then I could be running away, giving up the chance of the only guy who could possibly ever like me. Walking away from ... Love?

I just can't walk away from this possible chance but I also can't humiliate myself. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

_Possible love or possible humiliation?_

That is the question.

I took a deep breath and did something i hardly ever do.

_Took a chance._

I turned on the heel of my boot and headed onward to the door of the coffee shop. I carefully stepped through the snow but mostly ice that covered the parking lot. I didn't feel like falling today and my wrist still hurt from Monday. Not as much but still ached if I moved it a certain way. So if I fell on it, it wouldn't be a good situation.

Thoughts, emotions, memories, overflowed my mind as my made way to the door. What ifs this and what ifs that? Questions and concerns. But I pushed them all away when Blaine's voice filled my ears as soon as I opened the door. My heart pounded against my chest.

_"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof; it's not a dream, oh! You are the only exception."_ My breath hitched at the words. I slowly made it to the table in the back corner. Out of sight just in case I wasn't really supposed to be there or that this was a complete joke.

"_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception."_ I gasped. Who is he talking about? Only exception? That's deep. _"You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." _The crowd erupted with applause and a few whistles. I didn't pay attention though, my eye fixed on what Blaine, to see what he was to do next. He spoke a soft thank you to the crowd. His eye wondered over it, looking searching. But after a few seconds he turned head to the side looking up to the ceiling and bit his lip. I saw his adam's apple bobbed, for it seems he had swallowed. The crowd died down and he turned his attention back to them. His eyes were shiny now and sparkled in the spot light. He then took a stuttered breath.

"This next song," he voice was weak. He cleared his throat and tried again, "This next song I wrote myself. I locked myself in my room Wednesday and started and completed this song. It's a little edgy, but that's okay." Wow, one night? Seriously, this guy is amazing. "I wrote this song, about this amazing fantastic person, that I met only 3 weeks ago. In the soundtrack section of a Borders store." My body froze. Me? Was this about me? My ear perked up, listing attentively. "This person was afraid of me. Tried to scare me off." He chuckled. "But it didn't work. So beautiful just standing there. I asked this person to my show and that person came. Then came the following week. And during that two week, I began to like this person. Like them a lot. And I mean A Lot." My breathing stopped now. "Last week. I made a mistake. I was to forward. I did something I shouldn't have done. And I'm so sorry for it." his was quite.

"I asked this person to come tonight, so I could apologize. I told them, that if they didn't show, I would give up on them. I wouldn't bug them anymore…" I saw a tear run down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb again. "And…this person doesn't seem to be here. They seemed to not have come. So, I have to give up. Give up on the only person; I would ever want to be with. This person my is my only exception." I felt tears begin to sting behind my eyes. I wanted so badly to scream out, I'm here Blaine! I'm here! Don't give up! But when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"So," he voice was shaky. "This song is for this amazing person. I hope you enjoy it."

"_Sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming. Do you feel the way I do, Right now?"_ Oh god, Blaine. I do feel the way you feel. If you only knew.

"_I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling."_ I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. If my hand weren't sweaty before, they are now. "_Call it anything but love and I will, Make sure to keep my distance."_ No. Don't keep your distance. _"Say I love you when you're not listening and how long can we keep this up, up, up." _What if I am listening? I'm listening now. Please, don't make me too late. 

"_Please don't stand so close to me. I'm having trouble breathing."_ He likes me so much he can't breathe? My body winced in pain. _"I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. I'll give you everything I am. All my broken heartbeats. Until I know you'll understand."_ Oh Blaine…I don't just see you right now, I feel everything your feeling.

"_And I will make sure to keep my distance. Say I love you when you're not listening and how long can we keep this up, up, up." _I felt my heart break in two at this point.

"_I keep waiting, for you to take me. You keep waiting. To save what we have." _Blaine voice began to crake.

"_So I'll make sure to keep my distance. Say I love you when you're not listening. And how long can we keep this up, up, up." _My vision was blurred but I could still see the tears that fell from his eyes as he sang.

"_Make sure to keep my distance. Say I love you when you're not listening. How long can till we call this love, love, love?" _he let out a sob but quickly covered it with a cough. "I'm sorry to – um, cut this performance short. But thank you." Blaine voice shattered me to tiny pieces. He stood and slowly made it off stage. I stood up, my eyes followed his body. My feet started to more in the direction he was headed in. My eyes glued to his face and body watching him like a hawk. His every motion, his every move, his facial expressions. Tears began to fall heavier.

He was placing his guitar back into its case when I became two feet away from him. His back to me.

"Blaine…" I barely even heard my voice as I spoke. I tried to blink tears away. He turned around to face me. His eye widened in shock. His golden caramel eyes were red and puffy and filled with hurt. They tugged at my heart.

"…Kurt…?" his voice was filled with hurt and surprise. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. "I…" he couldn't speak.

"Oh Blaine," my heart cried. His eyes opened and looked at me. Tears began to pour from my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck pulling him close to me in a hug. He staggered back trying to stay balanced from the pressure I just caused. His arms wrapped loosely around my waist. Not in a returning hug but only to support our weight, probably to afraid to get to close to me. Afraid that I would run again. My heart screamed in pain. I gripped tighter and shoved my face into the crook of his neck. I was full on sobbing now.

"Never…" I sobbed in to this neck. I felt my breath bounce of his neck and back in to the face. "Never give up on me." I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed. "…please..." I begged. His arm in my waist gripped tighter and his other hand was place on the back of my head. His fingers laced into my chestnut hair. He pulled me as close as he could to me, lifting me of the ground a bit and placing me back down. His head dug into my shoulder. I felt tears begin to soak in to my jacket.

I knew that there was no way he was going to let go of me now. He wouldn't let me leave. But that's okay, because I never want to leave his grasp.

Emotion filled this hug. No words had to be spoken; the emotional hug had said everything we had to say.

"I won't." He whispered into my ears. A shivered went down my spine. "Never again..."

_**Friday, February 4, 2012 : 12:43 am**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_Wes and David finally went to bed. Like for real, what reasons do they have to stay up this late? Are they crazy? Who stays up this late?_

_Well, me. I do but that's only because I can't sleep and I need to write to you after today's events. There is no way I am writing to you while Wevid is around._

_I guess they just wanted to make sure I was okay. They knew what I was doing to tonight. They are concerned friends, but sometimes a little to nosey. But me, I'm okay. I'm more then okay! I'm amazing._

_Anyway._

_God, Kurt. You scared me tonight. I didn't think you were going to show. It was getting late and I didn't see you in the crowd. I was so close to saying I give up._

_But there you were. Standing face to face to me, crying. Please never cry again, you're so beautiful when you cry but it breaks my heart seeing you in that kind of pain. I was so shocked to see you there. _

_I thought you were going to tell me off. But then you jumped into my arms, crying into my shoulder. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to scare you away. But I didn't want you to leave me arms, to leave me again. So I barely hugged you back. _

_But then. _

_But then you spoke those words to me. Telling me to never give up on you. Oh god, I never would have been able too. It hurt a lot to think of you, but it hurt way more to try and forget you. _

_I hugged you so tight after that. Knowing you wanted me just as much as I want you. I can't even breathe thinking about it. _

_I can't even breathe thinking about you._

_I hope you know that, I'm never going you go now? Never. Never will i let you go. I couldn't the first time and now that you said never to give up on you, I'm never giving up or letting go._

_I just have one thing to ask._

_Will you never give up on me? Please don't give up on me or forget me. Never._

_You're my only exception, Kurt._

_Never letting you go,  
>Blaine<em>

**Authors End Note:**

**Songs: The Only Exception – Paramore**

**Distance – Christina Perri**

**Hope you liked itttttttt! :D**

**Btw, I really hate the word "Fag", "Faggot", or anything like that. So it will probably never show up in this story again.**

**Ps I'm obsessed with the song Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry right now haha.**

**Peace&Love**


	9. Chapter 9 : I Can Do This

**Authors note:**

**I feel so bad, that I can only update on weekends. I absolutely hate school ugh.**

**Anyway, this is just a filler chapter. Short and sweet. I'm sorry, that this is all i can post. I had so much homework this week. My biology teacher is a bit crazy. Giving us all this damn stupid work.**

**I had to write a short story for English. I based the main characters off of Kurt and Blaine. Shhh, don't tell my English teacher. I used the names Kura and Blake. Haha. My friends say it was a sad story, but I'm not too convinced. Haha oh well.**

**PS I wrote this filler chapter for later in the story. It's really cute! I can't wait to use it!**

**Also. I know text/IM talk but for the story I thought it'd be easier for some people if I just wrote everything out in complete words and sentences. I feel like Kurt and Blaine would be more proper while texting anything. I can't see Blaine writing, "Heyy bby. I hope 2 C U soon." Like no. I don't think so. My opinion. –Shrugs-**

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**FelixTheCatTheFrog:  
>Thank you so much! I sorry I made you cry! Haha. Thank you thank you!<strong>

**Melxbellsxx:  
>yes. Haha. Just kidding I don't want to kill my reviews or readers they're what keep me going! I just write what I feel and feel what I write. <strong>

**MusicalEscape:  
>The word is so ickk! YES THEY SHOULD! Gay is okay! Gay is more than OKAY! Learn it learn it learn it you homophobes! Why, yes. Yes they are.<strong>

**NerdyAndrine:  
>Danish? That's awesome! I think your English is really really good! 4 years is a longgg time! German is one of the languages I wish I knew. Thank you! That means a lot to me!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I really hate disclaimers. They are pointless. I don't claim to own anything. I wish I did. But I don't. So I own nothing in this chapter. **

**BEWARE of swears.**

Chapter 9 : I. Can. Do. This.

"Girl, you got me going crazy, Knock me off my feet. Now you've got me beggin, baby, Beggin, baby, please. All I wanna know is do you wanna get away, get away with me. 'Cause girl, I don't know what to do, cause I'm so in love with you." – Got Me Going Crazy : Jonas Brothers

_**Saturday, February 4, 2012**_

"Oh Mercedes! I don't…I just...ugh! I don't know what we are!" I sighed into the house phone that was wedged in between my shoulder and ear. I threw my hands up into the air aggregated, pacing my room.

"How the hell don't you know what you are?" Mercedes voice filled my ear.

"We…" I tried to think of something logical as i reached for my vibrating cellphone.

_New Message : Blaine _I hit open.  
><em>Hello there Kurtttt! What are you up to on this lovely Saturday?<br>- Blaine_

I sighed to myself. His like perfect. I quickly typed, _Talking to Mercedes on the phone. How about you? _I set my phone back on the desk but it vibrating again.

_New Message : Blaine  
>Mercedes…the girl from the first show you went to? She was really nice! I like her! I hope the feelings are mutual! Haha.<br>-Blaine_

I smiled at the message. _Try crazy. She absolutely crazy. Trust me she loves you!_

"Kurt! If you are texting him right now instead of talking to me, then I am highly offended! What happened to chicks before dicks?" I jumped at Mercedes voice totally forgetting her presence.

"Um…Mercedes, I have a dick?" The sentence wasn't a question, but sometimes I think she forgets. She sighed; I could practically hear her roll her eyes. 

"Just tell me what you were going to say!" Mercedes spoke trying to hide the annoyance on her voice. I gulp. _What were we talking about?_

"Um…" I searched my head for anything that would remind me of the conversation before Blaine interrupted. Nothing. "What were we talking about?" Mercedes laughed. _Laughed?_

"You like this guy so much. He's got you practically wrapped around his finger." She was still laughing. _Did I miss something here?_ "Remember, never let anyone control you. Never do anything you don't want to." I felt heat rise up my neck. "Now, tell me what you guys are! Not friends. Friends. Boyfriends. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies." I rolled my eyes.

"MERCEDES!" I yelled at her. "We. Are. Not. Fuck. Buddies. Or friends with benefits. That's just so low." Mercedes chuckled again.

"So what are you guys?" she asked again.

"I don't know. We didn't really talk about anything like that." I sighed. Ignore the vibration from the phone on the desk.

"What do you want to be?" her voice was serious.

"I want more then friends." _Was that to wrong?_

"Then make it happen!" Her voice was a little too excited.

"The balls not in my court." I paused. _Whos court is it in? _"I'm not sure it's in his either. I just don't know what's going to happen next." I frowned. "I really hope that something happens though. Maybe I have to make the next move even though the ball isn't in my court."

"Well," Mercedes voice was filled with concern. "Maybe you should think about everything first, before you go and do anything about it." I sighed. And fell back onto my bed starring at the ceiling.

"I guess so." I wasn't too enthused by her words. I didn't want to wait.

_**Sunday, February 5, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt, _

_You are…well, you could be, i… you are just simply… amazing? I can't think of the right word to describe you. Amazing? Beautiful? Courageous? Fantastic? Impressing? Wonderful? Considering? Shy? Gorgeous? Sexy? Kind? Mysterious? Creative? Stunning? Wounded? Cute? Adorable? Captivating? Lovely? Caring? Smart? Astounding? Alluring? Enchanting? All these things are you. Everything I think and know you are. Don't even think about trying to deny what's written here because I won't believe you. There is only one thing I wish I could add to this list but I don't know if I can._

_**Mine.**_

_God, Kurt, how I wish I could call you mine. But I can't … just yet hopefully. Ever since Friday I've been trying to figure out what we are but I can't. No matter how I hard I try. I've also been trying to figure out how to make you mine._

_After a long 20 minutes of thinking and trying to ignore Wes and David comments and inputs on the situation, I have come to the decision that I'm going to ask you on a date. A real date. Not just see you at my coffee shop shows. Not that I don't love seeing you there, it's just…not really a date. You know? I want to take you out. Treat you right._

_This is how it's going to go._

_I'll be calling you within the next hour to ask you. I got this in the bag! I'm going to put on my dapper charm and dial your number. You're going to answer in your cute adorable voice. I'll say hello and ask how you are. As soon as you finish answering I'll ask you out. Not going to have any small talk but the answer to "How Are You?" then you're going to do that cute adorable blushing shy smile thing that you do and then you're going to say yes. Then we'll have the most amazing date ever. Then I'll end the date by asking you to be my boyfriend, you'll say yes, again, and then we will live happily ever after. _

_The end!_

_BUT WAIT!_

_What if I call you and you say no? What if you meant not to give up on being friends with you? __We never really established if we were just friends or going to try moving on! Oh my god, I am idiot. You hugged me! You didn't kiss me. That means you only want to be friends. But wait, you said to never give up on you...does that mean I can ask you on a date? God, this is so confusing! __ "Just friends"? I hope that's not what you meant! I can't be just friends with you…_

_I like you too much._

_Okay, no. Shake those thoughts from your head Blaine! That's defiantly not what he meant._

_I can do this!_

_Yep. I can do this. I can ask you out on a simple date yes? Of course I can. What the worse that could happen? You would say no...Oh my god, What if you say no! I can't believe I didn't think this in my plan to get you to be mine._

_I'm really thick headed sometimes._

_I'm stupid._

_Oh my god, screw it. I'm going to ask you on a date. This could possible ruin us again._

_But I don't think I can be your friend if you do all these things to me._

_For example, you make me get lost. My mind is controlled by thoughts of you. You can't seem to leave my head alone. I'm so behind on everything because all I can do is think about you. All I can do it think about your hair, your face, your clothes, the way you talk, that way you walk. I think about what I'm going to say when I see you next, so I don't look like a complete idiot in front of you. When I get a text my heart beats faster. When I hear your voice when I call you or pick up a call from you, my heart beats so fast it feels like it flying out of my chest. When you smile, my knees go weak. When we touch even if its slightly touching or a mistake it sends electricity through me. When I see your beauty you take all my breath away and I hard time breathing when I'm around you. It's just like that song I wrote for you. _

__"_Please don't stand so close to me. I'm having trouble breathing. I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. I'll give you everything I am. All my broken heartbeats. Until I know you'll understand." _

_I can't be only your friend, if this is what you do to me. God, Kurt, you drive me crazy. A good crazy, but it's totally crazy. _

_I'm going to do this.  
><em>

_I._

_Can._

_Do._

_This._

_Blaine_

_PS I'm going to text you write now! _

_PSS I really hope you say yes!_

**Authors end note:**

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Where should Kurt and Blaine go for their first date? It may or may not be next chapter. I'm not telling! Lol**

**Also I'm half way through this one shot for Kurt and Blaine. Should I post it when I'm done with it?**

**Review, alert, comment!**

**Peace&Love**


	10. Chapter 10 : Real

**Author's Note:**

**Helllloooo my loves!  
>I am so sorry this is late!<br>I wish I could say my superhero duties got in the way, but I'm not that cool. I got sick this past weekend and I had hard time doing like anything. I spent like the whole weekend watching Glee Season 2. Yep that's what I did. And don't get me started on homework. Ugh. Today I was finally free to write!  
>This is all for you guys! You're what is important.<br>I have so many good ideas for the later chapters in this story I'm so excited and I can't wait to get to them. **

**Lfkglkjehkl'jyhl'kejhkr OMG GLEEE WAS AMAZINGGGGGGG! OMGOMGOMG. LIKE FOR REALLL! **

**KLAINE MAKES WANT TO DIE!**

**I won't share anything in case any of you haven't seen it yet. BUT YOU BETTER WATCH SOON! **

**AND better yet! I'm going to see Chris at the New Yorkers Festival! Eeeppp excitement. I actually don't know what the New Yorker festival is… I don't live in New York so... haha... all I know is I'm going to see Chris**

**TO MY REVIEWERS:  
>NerdyAndrine:<br>I have no idea where Praque is, but its sounds like and awesome school trip! I hope you have (or had) fun! They seem like the formal texting kind of people. Like me! Haha. Blaine, *sigh* oh I love him.**

**MusicalEscape:  
>I wish I could tell you! I'm sorry! I love fluff! It's so FLUFFYYYY! :D<strong>

**Hpgleekwithatardis:  
>Hello! Thank you :D Thank you for your suggestion! You're the only one who gave me one! I'm not going to use it for this chapter though. If you'd let me, I'll use it later in the story! And ill delicate that chapter to you! Don't worry, I'm romantic too! I love the sappiness!<strong>

**CauseItsVoodoo:  
>OMG Hi! Thank you so much! I was writing this chapter when I got your review. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, as well as the beginning! <strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>Yo, I own nothing! SAD FRICKEN STORY! I know. Tragic. Absolutely terrible!<strong>

Chapter 10 : Real

"I feel like a loser. I feel like I've lost. I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all, but believe me, I'm not helpless I just need someone to _love._"  
>– Human : Darren Criss<p>

_**Sunday, February 5, 2012**_

"Oh!" I exclaimed while looking down at my phone, half way through a text to Mercedes. Blaine started calling. "Dad, as fascinating as it is, listening to you talk about football, I have to take this call. It's important." I said pointing to my phone. His face turned blank "I'm sorry Dad. Maybe you could tell Finn this story." With that said he waved his hand for me to go. I speed walked out of the kitchen and to my room. Excited to talk to Blaine!

_Phew. _I thought as soon as I walked through my bedroom door. _Glad I got out of that!_ I hit accept and brought the phone to my ear.

"Blaine!" I couldn't contain my excitement. Something about talking to him makes me hyper, makes my heart flutter; make me want to scream like a little girl. Silence sat between us.

"Uh. Hi- uh...Kurt." Blaine stuttered. Well this was strange, this doesn't make any sense. What could possibly be wrong? MAYBE HE CHANGED HIS MIND ABOUT BEING WITH ME? Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Ohmygod.

"Hey, Blainers, what's up? Are you okay?" Was that pushing it too much? I mean I don't want him to think I need to know all his business or something. I'm not that type of person. I don't but into people's business. Okay maybe sometimes I do. But I try not to. Anyway I just hope he doesn't see me like that.

Wait.

Did I just call him Blainers?

"Oh yeah, Me? I'm perfectly- uh- fine." He paused. "Absolutely nothing- uh- wrong?" he so did not sound fine. I felt my heart ache. He is lying to me. I just know it. But I'm nothing going to push him. I'll ignore it. I guess, even though it hurts.

"Oh." I sighed. I hope that didn't sounds like I think it sounded. I don't want him to know he hurt me. Trying to make myself sound happier I quickly said, "Thanks for calling; I don't know how much longer I could have handled my father talking to me about football. I was practically bored to death!" I added a fake laugh. He chuckled which made my heart race. Oh, he needs to stop.

"Well your welcome, we can't have you dying now, can we?" he flirted.

I laughed, "No, that'd be tragic!"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, absolutely tragic." His voice was soft and caring. I smiled. There was a nice silence between us. My mind raced with questions I wanted to ask him. But I decided only one was most appropriate.

"So what'd you call for?" I asked hoping it was something good. A good reason. A great reason. No. a FANTASTIC reason would be nice. A sat down on my bed and waited for an answer.

"Oh yeah, that." Blaine said sounded distracted. This suspense was killing me.

"Are- Are you sure you're okay, Blaine?" I was worried now.

"Well, I called to ask you…" his voice traveled a little. "I called to ask you if you would, I don't know, maybe, possiblygoonadatewithme?" his words were muffled and rushed.

"I'm sorry. What'd you say?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I was wondering," he took a deep breath. "If you would like to go on a date with me?"

I felt my heart stop and my eyes jumped out of their sockets in shock. Did he just ask me what I think he just did? Oh. My. God. This isn't happening. This isn't real! Is this a dream? I swear if this is a dream I will scream and cry! I pinched my arm and flinched.

Yep, this is real, defiantly not dreaming.

"I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thou-"

"Of course I'll go on a date with you!" I screamed. Shit. I didn't mean to scream. Clearing my throat I said, "Of course, Blaine. I'd love that." Blaine was silent. I waited for a response.

"Really?" he sounded so shocked.

"Of course why wouldn't i?" I questioned.

"Oh, um... I don't know. Anyway, I was thinking Thursday. I remember how you told me you had Friday off of school. If that's not okay we can change the date."

"No. no, Thursday is great!" I quickly said. _Oh my god, Thursday is so close! How am I ever going to pick out an outfit? _"So may I ask what we are doing?" I need to know to pick out and outfit.

"Oh, well, I can't tell you. Surprise!" Blaine laughed, like it was some kind of inside thing that only he would get. Correction, he was the only one who got it. "It's going to be fun! Oh, trust." Oh, how I hate surprises. I guess I am just going to have to trust him.

_**Thursday, February 9, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt, _

_I can't believe this is real or that this is really happening. Tonight is the night. I can't believe this is happening. Tonight I will be picking you up and will be taking you out. I know the perfect place. Well, I think it will be amazing! I hope you will too. I'm not telling you right now in this letter because I don't want to jinx it. I'm so excited!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_I can't believe you said yes. Kurt, god, I'm so excited that you agreed. Happy. Delighted. I was so nervous when I asked you, but you seemed so enthusiastic when I asked you_

_Oh my god, it's getting late! I don't want to be late picking you up on the first date. How would that look? Pretty bad I think._

_Oh Kurt, I don't know what to wear. You always dress so nice and classy. I love what you wear it reflects your amazing personality. _

_I don't dress nearly as good as you. Do you have standards? Do you even care what I wear? Ugh, of course you do! The way you dress you probably care a lot about what I wear. I hope you don't toss me to the side because of my clothes!_

_Actually, you don't see like that type of person. You are caring, lovely and amazing. So I have nothing to worry about, right?_

_Black or blue? NO! Red?_

_What color shirt should I wear?_

_Pink?_

_Maybe I should just wear my blazer… it's the only thing I know well enough. And everyone loves a blazer right? _

_My blazer…_

_The people in the audience at Warbler performances think their sexy._

_Okay. Okay. _

_I'm not going to wear my blazer, even though I look absolutely stunning in it. That would just look tacky and make me seem sloppy and that I don't care about our first __**date.**_

_OMG!_

_Date. This word. I still can't believe I'm saying that word and your name in the same sentence._

_Eeepp._

_Oh god._

_Wes and David just walked in to my dorm. I'm writing to you and they are in the room. Not good._

_Oh no, they just asked to me to hang out tonight. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR BEST FRIENDS THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT ON A DATE TONIGHT!" Well you see I was going to but I knew they were going to freak out and try and help plan, so I decided against it and that I would tell them after it happened. You know? Well I guess I better tell them now._

_HOLY SHIT! I just told them and Wes just through my math book out the window. (Good thing my room is on the first floor.) He's mad I didn't tell him. Oh god, this isn't good._

_Oh no, David id going through my closet trying to find me something to wear… knowing him he will pick out something totally trashy._

_I got to go. _

_I have to make sure none of my other school supplies make a trip to the snow bank outside my window. _

_AHHHHHH! David is throwing all my clothes on the floor outside my closet!_

_Ldfkhglkhdfdlkghdfkl_

_Blaine_

Saying that I was nervous would be a lie. I'm not nervous. Not one bit of me is nervous. I'm not nervous about my first date with Blaine tonight. I'm not nervous at all actually.

But I'll tell you what i am.

I am scared. I'm scared out of my fucking mind. I honestly don't know what to think. I'm going insane.

Has the color of my couch always been that ugly? Or is the fact that I've been starring at it for the past 10 minutes while I stood dead still looking out the window. And these curtains! Whoever bought these must be color blind! They do not match anything in the room.

I've been in this position waiting for Blaine to arrive since 6:30 pm. He's not supposed to be here till 7:00.

6:55 pm the clock read.

Blaine should be here soon. Maybe I should move away from the window. Trying to take a step, I froze seeing light pull into the driveway.

No. no. Blaine is here! Blaine is early! I'm not ready. I'm not ready! I am so not ready!

I've been trying to pick out an outfit since I got home from school. Finally deciding on an outfit at 5:45. Then I finished getting ready at 6:30 which then lead me being 30 minutes early and hopelessly standing in front of my window for the past 25 minutes. But now that Blaine is actually here! I don't feel ready. I don't feel good enough.

Running to my room I yelled through the house, "DAD…" I paused. No, bad idea. "Carole! Answer the door! I'll be down in a second." I heard a few dishes bang together and little squeal of excitement. She knew exactly who it would be at the door.

Carole knew I had my first date with Blaine tonight. I told her everything that had happened between us. She's truly became one of my closest friends since she and my dad got married. She was so happy when I told her how Blaine asked me on a date the other night. She was happy that Blaine and I finally "came to our senses to finally go out on a date", when that's what she said. I guess it's just the way I talk about Blaine, that she's known that I wanted this to happen. Or maybe it's just her Motherly senses. She's excited for this. For us. She's also excited to finally meet this mysterious Blaine.

As I reached the top of the stairs the doorbell rang. Slowly sitting down on the top step I listened closely. I heard Carole shuffling to the door. The door unlocked and I heard it creak open.

"Hello," Blaine's voice was calm and soothing. It could make anyone's heart melt, like it just did to mine. "I'm Blaine and I'm here to pick up the lovely Kurt Hummel up for our _**date.**_" He emphasized on the word 'date'. I could practically hear the smile on his face. "You must be Carole." Blaine paused. "Kurt's beautiful sister, right?" _Oh, he so winked when he said that_.

Carole laughed. "Yes, I'm Carole, Kurt's step mom. It's nice to finally meet you Blaine. I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I do hope." Blaine's voice filled with worry.

"Of course, sweetheart! Only the best!" Carole exclaimed. "Blaine, do come it." The door then clicked shut.

"Dude," I jumped the sudden voice from behind me. "What are you doing sitting on the stairs?" I jumped up and stood face to face with Finn. Well sort of, as face to face as we could get, considering how freakishly tall he is. T-rex worthy.

"Nothing. No reason." I stammered.

"Who was at the door Carole?" I heard my dad ask from somewhere downstairs.

_Oh god, I better hurry before Blaine gets 'talked' to by my father. Totally embarrassing._

I scurried away from Finn; his face was scrunched in confusion, as always.

Running to my room I went straight to the mirror. _Ugh, why do I look so bad today? _My reflection starred back at me. My self-esteem has gone way down lately, especially from today's events. I tired pushing away the events from earlier today since I had gotten home but the seemed to ease back into my mind no matter what. I saw tears began to fill my eyes in my reflection. Karofsky and _Azimio_'s word filled my ears again.

_Today's school day was so long. I skipped to my car excited for later tonight's events. I can't believe Blaine actually asked me out on a date! I felt like I was flying. Soaring high about the clouds. Life is good. Life is great. Blaine was the only thing on my mind all day. I couldn't focus to save my life. Instead of doing classwork I spent the time trying to pick out and outfit for tonight. It was extremely hard considering I don't even know what Blaine has planned. _

_I was then pushed into a car side mirror. The mirror stabbed me in my side. Pain raced through me. _

"_Looking extra fabulous today, are we Fairy?" Karofsky's voice filled my ears. Why? When does this day have to be ruined? The cold pavement below me didn't help with the pain from my side. _

"_Kind of… glowing," Azimio joked._

"_Did someone finally get laid?" Karofsky started. "Finally found someone as discussing and hideous as you? Or was it a quick fuck and leave? Cause he couldn't handle your nasty ugliness either." Azimio laughed and high fived Karofsky. "The way you spread your fairy dust around the school, it wouldn't surprise me if they did that! I wish I could get you out of my sight like that. I can't stand you being around school gaying everything." _

_I don't really remember anything after that. When they left, I stayed there sitting on the cold ground knees pulled to my chest and tears rolling down my face. I've never felt so violated and hurt. If only there was someone anyone there to stop there harsh words from leaving their filthy mouths._

_I don't know how much more I can handle._

_When I got home I spent the first 2 hours crying my eyes out on my bed hugging a pillow. Blaine was far away out of my mind. Finally calming down around 4 I went through every single piece of clothing I owned that was in my closet. Confidence shot, 6 feet under the ground. Nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed perfect. _

_When you feel so low you feel nothing at all right?_

I starred at my outfit in the mirror. The light blue dress shirt I wore under a dark gray vest made my face look really pale. Not it's normal porcelain color. Pale and washed out. I pressed to fingers on my side instantly wincing in pain. I sighed in disappointment of my entire. A tear escaped from my left eye.

"Kurt! Blaine is here!" I heard my dad yell from the bottom of the stairs.

Oh yeah, Blaine. I felt my heart flutter a bit

"Coming!" I whipped the tear from my cheek. Looking over myself in the mirror again I sighed. _As good as it's going to get._

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Blaine's back was to me. Carole looked passed Blaine and smiled at me. Blaine turned around to face me. His smile bright and his eyes were wide as he looked me over.

"Wow Kurt, you look amazing, as always of course." He said breathless. I smiled at his comment, if only I felt that way. He handed me a single rose, then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I figured that a bouquet of rose would be really cheesy so I got you just one. I hope that's okay." My heart fluttered at his gesture. I smelled the rose. Beautiful.

"It's amazing, Blaine." I said with heart filled eyes.

The car ride was quiet and calming. Finally fully cleared my head of today's earlier events. Blaine and I had small talk within the short car ride. When we pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Mall, I suddenly became confused.

"Uh, why are we at the Lima Mall?" I asked looking away from the mall to the Blaine. Blaine's face seemed amused. I was completely confused.

"Do you not like the mall, Kurt?" Blaine chuckled killing the engine. He obviously knew the answer to that one. He opened the door and ran over to my side. Before I could open my door, he did for me.

"Always the gentleman, huh." I mocked. He flashed me a smile.

"I try." He winked. Oh flirt.

When we made it to the entrance of the mall, he rushed before me and opened the door. Then motioned his hand for me to go through the door. I laughed. He's such a goober.

"You're a loser." I said walking in. He placed a hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt.

"I am hurt, by your words." He began walking away from me. I chuckled to myself and ran over to him. I nudge my shoulder into his. He looked at me and smiled. He found my hand with his and laced them together. I froze and panic washed over me, but then quickly subsided. Blaine began to walk and I followed. Our hands still laced together. With every step I became more confident. Being next to Blaine began to rebuild my confidence, my sanity. I began to feel invincible. We passed many stores. And people who glared at us. I could read their hateful comments that ran through their heads on their face. But I didn't let that bring me down. I didn't let anything bring me down. I was with Blaine. Someone who made me feel better about myself with just his presence. I walked with my head held high for a little longer. Before I was walking to much that I didn't realize that Blaine had stopped. I passed him out and didn't notice till I felt our hands tug apart a little. I turned and looked at him. His eyes were focused on the store in front of him. A smirked played on his face. I turned to see what he was gaping at. The store was bright and colorful. Also, filled with children. Looking up at the sign it read, Build-A-Bear Workshop. I was confused. Oh, so confused.

"Blaine," I looked at him. "Is there a reason you stopped outside Build a Bear Workshop?" Blaine's eyes found mine and smiled mysteriously.

"We," he watched my face intensely, waiting for my response. "Are going to have fun on our date?" I raised my eyebrow. And mouthed the word, what? He pulled me in to the store to the _Pick Me_ section. The first step in building your bear, pick the stuffed animal skin. Children about 8 surrounded us.

"Alright Kurt," I listened to Blaine as I looked over the different stuffed animal skins. "Pick out your animal. Anyone. Doesn't matter." I stared at him. Was he for real? Like seriously. He's joking right.

"Are you for real?" I laughed. His face went blank.

"Of course I'm for real. Now… go pick out your animal!" his face had serious written all over it.

I walked over the bins of animals. Bears. Cats. Dogs. Hello Kitty. I've never been to Build a Bear. This is so weird. Like first date? Blaine what are you thinking? As bothered as I should be by this, I'm not. It's actually kind of cute. I looked over all the animals before I finally decided on a dog. The dog brand name was Brown Sugar Puppy; it was a tan-ish color with a white spot on his face.

"Got one?" Blaine said coming up behind me. "Aw, a puppy cute! OKAY! Now to the Hear Me section!" Blaine began skipping over to it the _Hear Me_ stand. I laughed at him and walked over. I began to reach for one but Blaine stopped me. "I know this is your first time here." I was about to ask him how. "I just know. You look lost. Anyway, I premade a sound for you to put in. But! You can't listen to it till later." He held the cartridge in his hand. "STUFF ME TIME! You're going to like this." He said and wiggled his pointy eyebrows at me.

"I can help you over here!" A lady in her in her mid-50s called to us. Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the big yellow machines. The stuffing for the animals was getting tossed around inside.

"First time here, sweethearts. What are your names?" Her eyes glanced at our hands that were laced together. I saw a slight smile on her face. I handed her the dog.

"I've been here before, but he hasn't. I decided I would bring him here on our first date. I thought it'd be romantic. I'm Blaine and this is Kurt." He said sounding 5, nudging me.

"You're the first person I heard of doing this, so I'd say its romantic." The old lady said winking at me. She fixed the dog on the nozzle and began to fill the dog with stuffing. Before it was completely filled she grabbed the sound cartridge from Blaine and placed it inside, then began to finish filling it. When it was done being filled, she looked up at us. "So both of you grab a heart from the bin." The bin next to her was filled with tiny little hearts. I grabbed one then Blaine did. "Okay, now do what I say." She began, Blaine chuckled a little. "Rub the heart in between your hands, to warm their heart." Okay, easy childish stuff. I rubbed my hands together. "Rub the heart to your head, so your dog is smart like you." Wait. What did she just say to do? I looked at Blaine. He so planned this. He followed her instructions and was rubbing it on his head. He looked at me encouragingly. Awkwardly, I held the heart to my head and rubbed it. "Now, rub it on your ears so it's a good listener." Oh my god, why did I agree with this date? Oh yeah, I like Blaine. I did as I was told. Going through a series of other random weird things, and Blaine making me laugh, we came to the last step. "Now, hold to the heart to your heart, so it will get some love. Now hop on one foot three times and spin around. Make a wish and kiss the heart." I shook my head. This is beyond crazy town. I hopped three times and spun. _I wish that me and Blaine last._ As I kissed the heart I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. Turning I saw Blaine pull away from my face. Heat filled my face and my butterflies entered my stomach.

"Oops," he said his eyes filled with love, "I missed the heart." Blaine placed his heart inside the dog. I copied and put mine in as well. I kept my eyes on my feet, still feeling blush on my face. I felt Blaine's arm wrap around my waist and pulled me close. A smiled entered my face. I looked to the lady, she smiled at me and handed me my dog all closed up and ready to move to the next station.

"Now, to the Wash Me station!" Blaine's arm disappeared from my waist and filled my hand. He pulled me over to these bathtub looking tables. I saw a little girl with red curly hair brushing her new bear under blowing air.

"Can't we just go on to the next step? My dog is clean." I said looking at Blaine.

"NO! We can't skip a step!" Blaine pulled me over to an empty table. Blaine, your 5 year old self is showing. I placed the dog on the table under the blowing air. I grabbed the brush awkwardly and brought it to the dog's head. Blaine laughed beside me. "I'm just kidding, let's go the next step. You'll like this one." He pulled me over to all these stands covered in clothes for the animals. I was in awe.

"This." I said and that's I needed to say.

After hours (haha, more like 1 hours) of having my dog try on every outfit I finally picked one. It wore skinny jeans, a red dress shirt and black vest, with a pair of converse. Cute, If I do say so myself. Of course, it's cute, I picked it out! Okay, Blaine picked the shoes. After a joking argument of not naming my dog at the Name Me station, Blaine paid for my dog, even after my protests after seeing the cost, we left with a stuffed dog, a birth certificate with no name, and me feeling like I was on cloud 9.

We pulled into my driveway at 9:45 pm. Blaine opened my car door for me (always a gentlemen) and walked me to the door. We stood there awkward for a few seconds.

"Thank you Blaine so much. I had such a fantastic time. I never would have thought of this as a date." _I needed this. You don't even know._

"It's nothing, honestly. I'm glad you agreed to out on a date with me." He said looking down at his shoes. I smiled. "Kurt." Blaine paused.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if, maybe…"he breathed in, then out. "If you would be-"The door opened and there stood my Dad holding a garbage bag.

"Oh, sorry. I was just taking out the trash." He said. "You better get inside, it's cold out here. Blaine don't want your parents worrying, the snow is supposed to pick up soon."

"Sure Dad," I rolled my eyes. Totally forgetting Blaine was in the middle of saying something. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks again Blaine. Really." I turned and walked to the door.

"You're welcome. ill text you." Blaine sighed and began to go to his car. I didn't close the door or take my eyes off him until his car was out of sight.

When I made it my room, I took out the birth certificate and grabbed a pen. In the name slot I wrote, Blainey-Bear and a tiny heart. I grabbed my new stuffed dog, Blainey-Bear with my right arm and pulled Blaine's guitar pick out from under my shirt with my left. I gripped them tight and thought of how much Blaine has impacted on my life.

I'll never say goodbye to him, no matter what happens.

**Author's End Note:**

**I'm sorry for the ending being a little fast! This chapter is kind of bad… I think but cute too. I don't know, what do you think?**

**If you don't know what build a bear is, I'm sorry. I hope you understand what it is. You basically just make a bear or stuffed animal. Haha **

**I have like 9 of them. I'm kind of obsessed with Build a Bear Workshop. **

**NEXT CHAPTER will be Blaine's letter about the date. If I had the letter in this chapter, the chapter would probably be to long for my liking. Sorry. I may add some of present day Kurt as well, depends. :]**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get up. I'm really sorry about how long this took. **

**Comment, Review, Alert!**

**Peace, Love, & Klaine!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry this is late! I've been trying to write it every day, and I came up with this idea for a new story and that has been taking over my mind. But I finally finished this chapter!  
>I had a very eventful weekend! Friday I was over my friend's house!<br>Saturday, I went to New York and saw Chris at the New Yorkers Festival. OH MY GOD IT WAS COMEPLELELY AMAZING! Eeepppp  
>and Sunday I had to write this stupid essay for English... ugh. Homework!<strong>

**Anyway, I'm so excited for Glee tonight!  
>kslksglfhgl'kdfhkldf'lkh'klfdh'lksdfl I can't control my excitement!<strong>

**Anyway, I won't waste any more of your time in this author's note. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Unfortunately.**

Chapter 11 : Boyfriend 

"If the weapon is your love, if you gonna take me down I surrender. I give you anything you want just don't leave me alone. This is a hold up, this is a hold up."  
>- Hold Up : Demi Lovato<p>

_**Thursday February 9, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I…_

_I don't…_

_I can't..._

_I don't know what to say._

_I had the most amazing time with you. I have fallen for you so much now. Spending the time with you tonight made me realize that I want you. I want you more than I did about 10 hour before now._

_I knew I was planning on asking to by my boyfriend tonight anyway. I made that sound box to put in your build-a-bear hoping you were going to say yes and if you said no, I was going to explain everything. _

_And asking you at your door seemed like the only perfect moment. So I finally got the guts to ask you, and then your dad interrupted! I almost died. Then you forgot that I was going to say something to you and you said goodnight. _

_I almost had a heart attack right then and there. So I left. Without asking!_

_And now here I am freaking out, because I didn't ask and you have the sound box! _

_I really really hope you don't listen to the sound box and that you forgot about it…_

_I need to ask you in person! It's the gentlemen thing to do!_

_Kdfgohg;hgklasg I'm going to try and get some sleep. I guess I'll call you in the morning._

_Blaine _

_Ps. Build-a-Bear was the best idea ever, if I do say so myself._

_**Present Day: Thursday November 29, 2012 - 2:00 AM**_

I slammed the notebook down on the table of the coffee shop. I don't know how much more I can handle. I gripped the coffee mug that sat in front of me. Tears dropped in the coffee mug that sat in between the tight grip of my hands. If this was a normal to-go cup it'd be crushed under the pressure of my hands.

Tears…

Tears…

Tears…

When will they stop? Will they ever stop? Can they stop? I don't even know if they are happy tears or sad tears...

My heart ached from remembering out first date. Was that a happy ache? Or a sad one? That day was awful at first, but turned brighter when I saw his face. The things that Blaine does to me. So many horrible days got turned around just by his presence, a single touch, or a simple smile. Confidence didn't matter when I was around him. Because when I am with him, nobody is around, and no one can bring me down.

I didn't even know that Blaine was going to ask me out that day.

My mind brought me back to this morning. It was about 6 in the morning, so I just finished getting ready to go out for the day. Walking into the bedroom of Blaine and my apartment, I could smell Blaine's body wash radiating from the bathroom as he took a shower. I walked over to our bed and began making it. Considering it was a complete mess, Blaine's a complete cuddlier during the night and sometimes that gets messy. I placed the last pillow in place and grabbed Blainey-Bear from my nightstand (he is removed from the bed because Blaine says he gets in the way of us, calls him a cockblock) and placed him in the center of bed against the pillows. I know that it is kind of tacky, but Blaine insisted on that is where it should be. Since I kept it this long that it should be shown. He says by it being in sight it represents our love, that our love should never be hidden. I believe it should be there are well, but he doesn't need to know that.

Anyway, I didn't know he was going to ask me out that night. It would have been the highlight of my day, of my night. I actually didn't know till later, much later, that night. I grimaced from remember certain things from that night.

"_You're going to die, Hummel!" the rough voice screeched from the dark shadow. My face was smushed into the cold sidewalk. Pain pulsed through my body. This mystery guy beat me. Beat me so hard. I am almost positive that there is something broken. But I can't tell where it could possibly be. The pain covered every inch of me, engulfing me. Suffocating._

_I kept my eyes closed tight not wanting to see when or where the next hit would be. Although, even if I had my eyes open I wouldn't be able to see because of it being night and being dark in the area I was located; wherever that may be. _

_I wanted this to all be gone. I want this to not have happened. I don't need this. I want this horrible tragedy to be over. I want to be able to open my eyes and this to be gone, to have been all a dream. But there was no way this could have been a dream. It was too real. The pain was too real. Everything was just too real to be a dream. _

_The guy chuckled, making it to obvious that he wanted my attention. But I refused to open my eyes, to look at this guy, this guy who had done these horrible things to me. I attempted to move my arm to be a little more comfortable. I should have known that would have been impossible. A pulse a pain shot through me. My hand slid back into the usual place that it was. I froze at the stickiness that was between my fingers._

_I was scared now. I am going to die. No one is going to help me. I am alone. I've always been alone. I am going to die. Die alone. Hey, maybe no one will even notice that I would be gone._

_I felt my body beginning to give up. My body felt tired. I felt tired. The world around me was leaving and I was finally escaping._

_I breathed in deep feeling as if it would be the last breath I ever took. I smelled smoke. My lungs filled with it, making me cough uncontrollably. Smoke? Why was there smoke? My eyes flashed open wide to the horrid sight of yellow orange flames surrounding me. Tear filled my eyes as smoke attacked and burned them. Opening my mouth to scream, I breathed in a gust of smoke causing me to cough and choke._

_The guy began to laugh; his laugh grew louder every second. "I told you that you were going to die." His voice echoed through my head. Breathing became hard and as I began to whimper breathing was non-existent. _

_This was it. I am going to die…._

_I bolted up in my bed. Eyes wide with fear. The blackness of my room made me nervous. Sweat was running down my face and tears began to weld up in my eyes. I gripped the comforter for comfort and safety. _

_It was just a dream. A nightmare. I laid back into my bed. My head hit the pillow gently and I waited for sleep to take over. But it didn't. I was scared to be alone in the comfort of my own room right now. Honestly, I was scared to go back to sleep. Sleeping was my only way to get away from this horrible reality I go through every day. But now reality has taken over my only escape._

_When will this be over? Why can't I get away? Why me? Why me? _

_I wiped the away the tears that rimmed the edge of my eye lids. There was no way I was crying myself to sleep tonight. I rolled over and froze at the sound of someone's voice. I squeezed my eyes closed._

"_Hiii Kurtie! I'm so glad you're my boyfriend now! You're amazing, adorable, fantastic, and oh so beautiful. Everything I could have asked for in my life. You are my light, you are my shining star in my darkness. You light up my life, my world. And one day you're going to be my everything." The voice paused. "No. You already are my everything. One day, we are going to fall in love. One day, I will love you for eternity. I just know it." was that Blaine? My heart pounded in my chest from being frightened. _

_I opened my eyes to be face to face Blainey-Bear. I starred in shock. Why was this stuffed dog talking to me? The sound box! I grabbed Blainey-Bear's left paw and sure enough there was Blaine's voice repeating the words I heard not so long ago. _

_Boyfriends…Boyfriend? I don't remember agreeing with this… Not that I wouldn't mind, but… _

_Oh my god! He was going to ask me to be this boyfriend before my dad came out to "take out the trash" wasn't he? That's the only solution. I reached over to my phone on my night stand and wrote a quick message to Blaine. Placing my phone back I grabbed Blainey-Bear and fell asleep with a smile on my face and Blainey-Bear in my arms. _

_Stepping out of the car, I took a deep breath and gripped Blainey-Bear in my arms tighter and closer to me. Here I am. L'amour du café. I checked the time on my cellphone. 10:07 am. Late. Or in my mind, on time. I told Blaine to meet me here at 10:00 and I planned on being late to make sure he was here when I got here. _

_I walked inside the coffee shop and looked around for Blaine. I didn't spot him at first but when I looked around again I found his dapper-looking-self sitting at the tiny table in the back corner. My heart fluttered at the thought of what I was going to do. Taking a deep breath I started my way over to him. Blaine was focused on the book in front of him. Wow, didn't he look just gorgeous. His jeans clung to his legs perfectly and his tight red sweater accented his muscle. _

_I noticed two coffee cups on the table. One closer to him and the other was place on the opposite side of the table. He got me coffee? Each step I took the faster my heart sped up. Blaine looked at his watch, his face turning to worry. He looked around a bit before his eyes met mine a smile broke across his face and I pretty sure one came across mine as well. He stood up and met me in a tight comforting hug. I felt instantly calm as his arms were around me. _

"_Hi Kurt," he whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine._

"_Good morning, Blaine." my voice was barely a whisper._

"_I got you a coffee," Blaine said while sitting down in his seat. "I hope that's okay." Okay? Okay? God Blaine. That's more than okay. That's awesome, amazing, that's prefect! Your prefect! God, why are you so prefect?_

"_That's prefect, Blaine. Thank you." I took a sip. Oh my god, he knows my coffee order! My mind began to wondering, trying to figure out how he knew such a detail about me, but I made it stop. I need to focus on why I am here! _

_I placed Blainey-bear on the center of the table. Blaine's eyes widen a bit and a little shock filled his face. I smirked. _

"_You know, for you not really liking Build-A-Bear, you seem to be obsessed with that dog." Blaine joked looking around nervously and quickly brought his coffee mug to his lips. I rolled my eyes._

"_Blaine," I started. He looked down at his coffee mug that was now placed on the table. I could tell that he knew I found out and that he was worry. "I don't understand." Blaine looked up to meet my eyes._

"_I- uh. I can..." Blaine stammered over his words. "I can explain completely. That was stupid. I mean I didn't even ask you and I just permanently place that sound box in there. It was stupid. I completely understand if you wanna give it back or that you think I'm some creep. Or if you never wanna see me again." Okay, now he's being ridiculous and just rambling. "I mean-"_

"_Yes..." I interrupted him. I brought the mug to my lips and took a slow sip watching him with my eyes. He froze mid-sentence and gaped at me. I place the mug back on the table wrapping my hands around it. I then smiled sweetly at him._

"_Wait...what?" Confusion covered his face._

"_Yes." I said again._

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes, of course I'll be your boyfriend." What else would I be saying yes to?_

"_Are you seriously?" he starred at me dumbfounded. I nodded and went for another sip of my coffee._

"_Wow." He said and sat back in his chair. "This is amazing. Officially the best day of my live."_

"Hey Hun," the voice broke me from my memory. I wiped a few escaped tears from my cheek then looked up. There stood the owners wife. I'd been coming here for since January with Blaine, so we knew each other by name. I gave her a sad fake smile. Her belly was huge from the last time I saw her about three weeks ago. She had to be 4 month pregnant now. "More coffee?" she asked. I looked down to my mug, now completely empty. I nodded. She poured more into my cup.

"What are you doing her so late, Mindy?" I asked, my voice was coarse. She smiled at me and placed a hand on her belly.

"The baby has me on a different schedule, likes to keep me up at night." She sighed. She looked like she needed sleep. But hey, so did I. "How about you? What are you doing her so late? Where is your significant other?" I winced at her last question.

"I – uh – Couldn't sleeping, mind kept me up." I glanced at the notebook on the table. "He's – um…home." Lying.

_No one needed to know my business__**. **_

**Author's end note:**

**Hmm. So yes, this is the chapter. Okay, I know Blaine letter is a little short, but I was completely lost for words. So I hope you liked it anyway... :]**

**Next chapter I am very undecided on what it will be, so you and me both will find out. haha**

**Comment, review, alert.**

**Peace & Love **


	12. Chapter 12 : Blaine's Parents Part 1

**Authors' Note:**

**I'm sorry that this is late. Really I am. I have no excuse. I know. It just…I don't know. Anyway, I am really sorry. **

**It's not finished. This is only Kurt's part. I feel really bad that I haven't updated. So I'm going to post this now and Blaine's letter tomorrow. Then the next chapter after that should be up by next week.**

**Okay, here's the deal. I am going to start speeding the time up. Lately I have been having this store go week by week in Blaine and Kurt's life, and when I first started I didn't want to do that. But that is how is turned out. And I'm not complaining I love the way it came out. Anyway, you'll see what I mean in the next couple chapters. Don't worry there are a lot more chapters coming. I actually have the next two chapters completely planned out! Yay! Awesomeness!**

**Also, my grandparent bought me my own person laptop! It should be coming October 26 if everything goes as planned. So when I get this laptop I will be able to write more. So hopefully I'll be able to write and post chapters faster. And maybe start a new story and some one-shots I have planned. But I need to get the laptop first! I'm hoping it comes earlier. **

**I didn't realize that I forgot to respond to my reviews last chapter till after I posed it and half way through Glee. I'm really sorry! If you reviewed on chapter 10 and have a question or would like a response, just review again or PM me. **

**To my reviewers for Chapter 11:**

**MusicalEspace: I'm sorry! D: haha. Dapper boy! :D Kidnapped? Hmm... Not a bad idea, haha just kidding! Thank you! Thank you! :D**

**Icy-Zoe: I can't tell, just yet! I'm sorry! **

**Lessthen3glee: Nope, he didn't die is a war. Good guess though, that'd make a very interesting story. Haha. :]**

**ToniCrosby: I hope so too! Haha. Maybe… or maybe Kurt's just being… Kurt? Haha. I don't know, that doesn't really make since, does it? hmm... **

**iwafleep617: thank you for reading and reviewing :D 1) I'm not the only one with a billion build-a-bears! woohooo! It just seems like a Blaine thing, huh? Haha. 2) Thank you so much! Blaine is just awesomeness ;] Thank you thank you!**

**And a big thanks for my best friend, Kaitlyn, for being my beta this chapter cause I was too lazy to edit. So if there is anything wrong. Blame her! Haha just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :[**

**- OH, before you start, Do you like Blaine's letter first or Kurt's memory?  
>Okay, Enjoy.<strong>

Chapter 12 : Blaine's Parents

"Never knew what we have. They don't understand, what is just a waste of time. We know this is real and I know how you feel. When you put your hand in mine…"

Just In Love : Joe Jonas

It's been about a week since that day in the coffee shop where I told Blaine that I'd love to be his boyfriend. And since then everything's been great, but tonight I couldn't be any more nervous than I was that day in the coffee shop. I dreaded this day.

"Blaine…" my voice was weak and filled with nervousness. I watched as Blaine turned into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Yeah?" I could tell he was focused in his own mind set.

"I don't…" I tried to swallow away my nerves but it didn't work. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Blaine's voice filled with concern. He pulled the car into a parking spot and turned it off, leaving the keys in the ignition. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to find that he turned his body to completely face me.

"Just…" I sighed then turned to look at him. "They're your parents Blaine." I paused. "And I am your boyfriend. Which means they have to like me or this," I motioned my hand in between us. "won't work. There will problems and complications. So I have to impress them and I don't think that will be possible. I mean, I'm just me. Nothing special." I began to feel my insecurities rise up to the back of my throat. But pushed them back in. "I won't be able to impress anyone not even a fly would be impressed by me. Actually I just completely talked myself out of going. So, I you don't mind, could you bring me back home. You can tell your parents I got sick last minute. Lying's not good but..." _I can't do this._

I reached over to the key in the ignition with the thought of turning the car back on, but Blaine grabbed onto my wrist stopping me. My eyes stayed locked on his hand as it slid down to intertwine our fingers. He then pulled our interlocked hands to his lap. His other hand cupped the side of my face, his thumb ran a crossed my cheek bone. I leaned into his touch; instantly calming me down. I then locked my eyes with his. His eyes were with comfort as his thumb continued to rub my cheek bone carelessly.

My voice was quite as I spoke, "I could walk home if you rather not drive me?" Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "I mean it's not the far." Blaine's eyes widened at this comment.

"Kurt, it's about an hour drive. Do you know how long it would be to walk? And you are wearing new shoes." I blushed. "Hey, don't act like I didn't notice. I know new shoes when I see them."

"I can call a cab?" my voice squeaked. It was more of a question then anything else. Blaine starred at me in deep thought. I watched starring at his face drinking in every feature. The way his curls laid perfectly in place on his head. His eyebrows were shaped like cute triangles. Adorable. His eyes, his gorgeous eyes, god, please don't me started on those. They make me lose any kind of thought when I look into them. Absolutely gorgeous. My eyes then moved to his lips but before I could examine them Blaine's hand unlocked from mine to be replaced on the other side of my face. My attention was averted completely to him. His hands on either side of my face.

"Kurt, you're amazing. You everything I could have asked for. My parents are going to love you. They want to meet you so bad and that is why we are here right now. So they can see how amazing you are and to see what you mean to me." I stared at him.

"But what if they don't like me?" I didn't mean for that to slip out. It was supposed to stay inside my head.

"If they don't like you, which they will, it won't matter to me. Because I like you just the way you are. It doesn't matter what they say or what anyone else says. I'll be with you for as long as fate wants us together. For as long as you want me. I know we just got together, but what I am saying is the truth." Blaine paused, looking at me, watching me cautiously. Probably making sure he didn't cross any boundaries. "You have to believe me when I say my parents will love you because if I know my parents like I think I do, they'll be asking for our wedding date like next week." I giggled a little and looking down.

Our wedding date. Our wedding. What a thought there. To marry Blaine. To walk down that isle with Blaine's arm in mine. Surrounded by all our family and friends. So … amazing … perfect … just plain magical.

Whoa, Kurt slow down. You've only been going out with this guy for a week! You haven't even kissed him yet! Okay, technically I have, but I'd like to erase that from my memory and start fresh because that one didn't count. Besides, I can tell Blaine doesn't want to kiss me again. He doesn't want to make the first move. I can tell he's afraid that I'll run again. It won't happen this time but I understand. I guess. One problem, I know I won't be able to kiss him first because I'm too afraid. Anyway, no wedding in my near future and besides I'm only a senior in high school.

"So..." I looked at Blaine, his eyes watching me in concern and that's when I finally realized he means everything he just said. "Are you okay with meeting my parents now?" he asked cautiously. I smiled.

"Of course." Blaine sighed in relief. I think he actually thought that I was going to say no.

"Okay," he said putting his hands up in a stopping motion. I shivered at the loss in touch. "Stop right there. Don't move. Don't touch that door. I have to do this right." I nodded confused by his by his words but obedient. Blaine opened his door got out, closed it then ran over to my side of the car. My eyes widen in surprise as he opened my door and offered a hand.

"_Monsieur_," Blaine said in a terrible French accent. I grabbed his hand and stepped out giggling.

"Your French is terrible, Blaine." I laughed again. Blaine closed the door and placed a hand over his heart pretending to be offended.

"Like your any better," he tested. I smirked. You're playing with the wrong guy, Blaine.

"I'm fluent, actually." I stated. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Oh, really?" Blaine tested more.

"_Oui, je suis. Etes-vous jaloux?" _(**AN: I used google translate to do this. So if it's wrong, I sorry! It's supposed to say "Yes, I am. Are you jealous?") **I spoke in a crisp perfect French accent. Blaine starred in chock.

"Well I entered the wrong playing field, didn't I?" Blaine said grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers. I laughed.

"Yes, you did, Mr. Anderson." I smiled looking down at our hands. He must have noticed because he then brought our hands to his mouth, and then placed a gentle meaningful kiss on the back of my hand. My heart fluttered as I watched his showing affection.

I don't know how I found someone like him. How did I get so lucky?

Blaine placed another kiss on my knuckles. He looked up at me and smiled. His smiled began to make my knees go weak.

"Blaine, honey!" I heard a women's voice from across the lot. "Come on! Our reservation is at 6!"

"That's my mom," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "She likes to be on time to everything!" Blaine kissed the back of my hand again and began walking toward to mom. I didn't know I wasn't walking till I felt a slight tug at our intertwined hands. Blaine stopped and looked back at me and I quickly fell in step with him.

When we reached Mrs. Anderson my nerves were running high and I stood practically behind Blaine. Here it is. It's time.

"Mom," a small smile appeared on Blaine's face. Mrs. Anderson looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled.

"Blaine, I missed you." She gave him a hug.

"I saw you this morning mom," Blaine laughed giving her a sloppy one arm hug with the arm that wasn't attached to mine. When they separated, Blaine's mom turned to me.

"And you," Blaine's mom's voice was hard to determine the tone. "You must be Kurt. I nodded. She smiled. I detached my hand from Blaine's and held it out to shake her hand, but she declined it by pulling me into a huge embrace. "I've heard so much about you. Blaine never stops talking about you." She pulled away a little to look me straight in the face. "No seriously, it's always, Kurt this, Kurt that. It's not annoying though. It's really cute. I feel like I know you more then I should right now. Considering we just met. I laughed and she let go of me smiling happily.

"Mom-" Blaine started but was interrupted by someone else.

"Victoria, you aren't scaring our future son-in-law away, are you?" a rough voice stated. A large buff man came up behind Blaine mom, wrapping an arm around her waist. Mr. Anderson I believe. Blaine wasn't kidding about wedding dates. "You must be Kurt." He said averting his attention to me. He held out his hand and I grabbed it firmly. "I'm Jeffery, Blaine's father. We've heard so much about you. Maybe a little too much." He gave a wink. Blaine gave a slight groan. I guess he does talk about me a lot.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. It's a pleasure." Blaine's hand found mine again. The touch made most of my nerves subside.

"Oh sweetheart, call us Victoria and Jeffery. You're family now." _Family…_

Victoria looked at her watch, "Oh goodness! We're late. Let's get inside. We have all night to get to know you and torture Blaine with embarrassment." She smiled and turned walking inside.

Blaine let go of my hand, his arm finding its way around my waist then pulling me close. He brought his lips to my ear, he whispered, "See, they love you." He then placed a light kiss to the side of my head right above my ear.

Later we sat at a secluded, from the rest of the restaurant, table. Well actually all the tables were secluded from the others. I was amazed to find the whole menu was almost all in Italian at this five star restaurant. Come to find out Blaine's fluent in Italian. He had a whole conversation with the waitress. His mother was also fluent as well. She was laughing throughout Blaine and the waitress's convo. She filled me in that the waitress was hitting on him, but he was kindly declining saying he was, "Already with someone special who means the world to him." His exact words. I kind of understood but was very unaware what I was doing when he grabbed my hand above the table and smiled at me. I held his hand and smiled. Anyway, let's just say that she never came back and we got a new waitress.

I twirled my fettuccine around m fork and placing it in my mouth.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a home cooked meal at our house," Mrs. Anderson said sipping her wine. "The renovations for the kitchen were supposed to be done last week, but something happened and they didn't finish yet."

"That's alright Mrs- Victoria. I completely understand." I smiled at her.

"Blaine! Don't play with your food," Mrs. Anderson said. I turned to look at him. He was in mid build of a mountain with his mashed potatoes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him out. "I hope it done, before our annual spring party. You are coming aren't you?"

I stared at her blankly. Never anything of this before.

"Oh, Kurt, please come!" Blaine begged beside me. "Please, oh, please!" He had complete puppy dog eyes now. How could I ever say no? "Family parties are so boring! No offence mom and dad. Kurt, I need to you to entertain me!" he paused. Probably thinking about how wrong that just sounded. Or I am the only one who caught that? "Please!"

"Yes, Kurt, please do. We'd love to have you." Mr. Anderson spoke up. I looked between Mr. & Mrs. Anderson examining their facial expressions before turning to Blaine. He looked to innocent so cute, and that's what sold the deal.

"Yes, of course. I'd love to." Blaine squealed and hugged me placing a kiss on my cheek.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this. Remember Blaine's letter will hopefully be up tomorrow. I can't wait to get my laptop that'd make everything so easy.**

**Alright, going to watch the Lying Game and work on Blaine's letter :]**

**Hope you liked this half of chapter! **

**Review. Comment. Alert.**

**Peace&Love**


	13. Chapter 13 : Blaine's Parents Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Like i promised, Blaine's letter! Yes, I know it's late. :[ Sorry.**

**Omg, I am so sorry that I didnt post this on Tuseday! I forgot my friend invited me over for her birthday, I went and partied. I know. Bad. On Wednesday, my laptop came! It came mega early! But I'm not complaining. Like for real, I'm excited! It doesnt have microsoft word though. So I'm like dying here with out it. **

**To My Reviewers:**

**MusicalEscape: Inneudos are fun! :D haha. Yes, i do say that waitress was comletely, not smart. lol. Have some intellgence!**

**FelixTheCatTheFrog: I hate when he does too! It's like cant you see that your so AMAZINGLY PERFECT! I am sorry that it is in here, and there is more to come, im sorry to say. If Kurt was fluent, i'd figured i would have Blaine fluent is something too. He is so sexy when he speaks italian. Like dayummmmm! I dont like when Blaine's parents are mean and curel. Its not nice.**

**gottriplets: I'm sorry! Dont hurt me! lol :]**

**hpgleekwithatardis: Blaine..*sigh* isn't he just amazing? I hope you enjoy Blaine's letter! Sorry, i posted it later then i was going to. You'll just have to waitttt :] lol**

**Evy-Stire: Thank you so much! That means alot! Two days? Whoa! Awesome! Thank you! Thank you! Your so kind! You'll just have to wait and see what happens! :] Your welcome :)**

**So here's the second half of **_**Blaine's Parents.**_** I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 13 : Blaine's Parents (Part 2)

"You Call Me Crazy, But I Think That I'm Just Falling In Love."

- Closer : Weatherstar

_Dear Kurt, _

_Thank you so much for meeting my parents and coming to this dinner with me. I know you had your trouble at first, but I am so glad you decided to come in with me and not blow off the dinner. Honestly, it meant so much to me that you wanted and go to meet them. It meant so much to them, as well. _

_You are amazing, Kurt. Simply, amazing. _

_Dinner was fantastic. Haha, and that waitress. I feel bad that I hurt her feelings, but you are so much more important to me. I think she needs to learn that flirting with her costumers is not good. You never know if they are taken._

_Which, of course, I happily am._

_So finding out that your fluent in french was definitely, not anything I was expecting. But, you know, it should have been obvious because you always seem to surprise me some how. So I was going to tell you I was fluent in Italian, but I knew that you would find out when we were inside the restaurant. Your face was priceless, by the way. You even muttered something in French when you found out, which my mother found amazing that you could speak in fluent french. So were you surprised by my fluent Italian, like I was your fluent French?_

_By the way, I've never heard my parents talk to anyone that much since they first met Wes and David, in my sixth grade year, about six years ago. _

_Speaking of my parents..._

_See I told you my parents would love you. When I got home after dropping you off, I went home this weekend, they wouldn't stop talking about you. And they said I was bad! I mean they had to have talked about you for hours! And they kept telling me things that I all ready knew. _

_For example, they said that you are amazing. _

_Knew that._

_They said that you have a great personality._

_Knew that all ready, as well._

_My mother told me that you were very handsome._

_I, of course, had to correct her there. You're not just handsome, you absolutely gorgeous, and beautiful. _

_Oh, by the way, you made a new best friend. My mom wants you to visit any and every time you can. AKA every time you are with me, she expects me to bring you to see her. She also said to come over to visit her even when you are not with me. So I hope that you are okay with having a new best friend. Hopefully, she won't steal you away from me. Because I like you to much to give you to my mother._

_My father likes you as well. Which kind of surprises me, but then again not really. After, I finally got my mother to calm down from meeting you, we went to watch so game, I don't even remember what it was that we watched. Anyway, while watching this game, he began to ask me all these different questions about you. Don't even ask me what they were, there was so many, I can't remember like any of them. Although, I can remember one of them, the very last question he asked me. _

_He asked, "Do you think that Kurt's, the one?" When he first said it, I couldn't believe my ears. Was he really asking me such a question? I thought my ears where playing tricks on me, but he asked the question again, making sure I was paying attention this time. _

_Of course, you are the one. At least, I believe you are, I don't know what thought goes through your mind while you are thinking about us. I hope it's something good. I know that I only met you about two months ago, but I think about you all the time. You corrupt my mind with your beauty and your personality. I can't see my life with out you. It's so hard just to think about you not being there. I lost you once, and I don't think I could bare to loose you again. It'd be too hard. My heart aches just thinking about it now, it hurts just writing this down. I don't want to think about it._

_I told my father, "Without a doubt in my mind, I know Kurt is the one."_

_He then surprised me by saying, "Good, cause he's a keeper. He's good for you, Blaine. Whatever you do, just please, don't let him go." Oh Father, I don't ever plan on that. He also told me, "There is something about you two. I see your mother and I, in you guys. You'll last, for as long as you live, Blaine. I just know it." He said all of this without even blinking and eye away from the television screen. What he doesn't know is my eyes were beginning to water. He had the hardest time accepting who I was when I came out three years ago. He began to finally accept me only a year and a half ago. So seeing him this way, seeing how he was acting around you, had finally made me realize that he's over it. He finally accepts me for who I am and he accepts you as well. _

_Kurt, dropping you off today at your house... God, have I never wanted to kiss you so bad before. We stood on your porch just looking. Just looking at each other. The way you starred at me, made me crave the feeling of your lips on mine. The way we stood in silence. Drinking each other in. Like we were trying to take a mental picture of each other, like we'd never see each other again. Or that we would forget what each other looked like in the short amount of time that we would be apart._

_I want to kiss you so bad. But there is no way I would be able too. You have to make the first move. I'm to afraid that you will run again. And like I said I don't want to lose you. I don't want to make the same mistake twice._

_I need you._

_Oh damn, I don't realize how late it was. I got to go to bed. My parents want to spend the whole day together tomorrow. Oh joy, this should be very interesting. I bet you that you will be the center of the conversation the whole time. And you know what, I don't even mind. I love talking about you._

_Blaine_

**End Author's Note:**

**So! I hope you enjoyed the second half of **_**Blaine's Parents. **_

**I got to go to a concert now! I though I'd post before I left instead of when I get back!**

**I was being nice :D haha just kidding. **

**I had to treat you guys.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked Blaine's letter, i got to go.**

**Review. Comment. Alert. **

**PeaceLoveKlaine**


	14. Chapter 14 : Phone Calls From Me

**Author's Note:**

**I am sooooooo damn sorry that this is so late. The main reason is:**

**I live in Connecticut in the United States and we got this freak snowstorm on October 29 cause my how state to lose power. I got power back on November 2. So I didn't have any power or internet or heat or like real meals for 5 days straight. I was one of the lucky ones that got power back so early. Some people in my state still don't have power right now. The snow took down power lines and a whole bunch of trees. Obama called it disaster. Of course the stupid power company was being so damn so. They had to call in power companies from other states to help restore power. It was completely crazy. I missed a whole week of school because of this.**

***One of my friends was lucky enough to still have power and cable so I got to watch glee at her house***

**Anyway, beside the freak storm, I'm really sorry that it took me till today to, Sunday, to finally post something. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Please love me.**

**I AM SO EXCITED FOR GLEE ON TUSEDAY! All the spoilers. Holy shit. My god. I can't wait. Who else is excited? **

**To my reviewers:**

**Gottriplets: My lips are sealed! I'm sorry! You'll just have to wait and red to find out.**

**NerdyAndrine: I'm sorry! I don't mean to make you cry! Happy thoughts! Thank you. :]**

**Hpgleekwithatardis: I glad you enjoyed it! :D klaine! Everyone LOVES klaine! *dances***

**CauseItsVoodoo: thank you. :)**

**FelixTheCatThefrog: Right! I would love to know what Blaine's parents think of his friends on glee. Actually I'd love to just meet Blaine's parents finally. I wish Blaine would pick up the courage to kiss Kurt too! COME ON BLAINE YOU CAN DO IT. **

**MusicalEscape: Blaine's parents are. :] woohoo laptop! The wait is OVER! **

**ChrisColferObsessed: Thank you! Thank you! I am so glad that I could change your opinion on Klaine fanfictions. Some of them are just simply amazing. I love them so much! They are practically my life haha.**

**Sharion69: Here is more :] Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not glee, or Kline, or harry potter, or Campbell's, or red vines. Or anything else. **

Chapter 14 : Phone Calls From Me

"L-O-V-E, Love is a mystery. Fingerprints, that lead you to me. I was meant for you just like I know you're always meant for me." - Magnetized : Days Difference

_**Saturday, March 10, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I am so sorry that I cancelled our date for tonight. I really hate being sick. It happens quite often and it is really annoying. I can't stand it at all. It makes me want to, um, like punch something? I don't know, don't judge me, I can't think of anything else at the moment. Maybe, I should just tell you. No. no, I can't. My mind isn't thinking right, right now. My head is too clogged up. I hate being sick. Ugh. I really hope you're not mad because I cancelled. I hope you don't think I'm blowing you off or something. I mean I really am sick. I'm not even allowed to go back to class till Wednesday. Doctor's orders. I can tell you that Wes isn't too happy about that. I missed three Warbler's practices._

_I wonder what you're doing right now. Are you hanging out with something else? Are you with your family? Maybe you are crying in your bed watching so stupid chick flick because I called off our date for tonight… Oh my god, why do I torture myself like that. All I am picturing is your broken face crying into a damn pillow while The Notebook is playing in the background. My body, my mind, is really pissing me off right now._

_I got it! Brilliant idea. I am going to find out what you're doing, by doing a "Phone Date". Just because I am sick doesn't mean that we can't talk. We can just have a conversation over the phone as our date. It works because I still get to hear your voice and you still get to talk to me even though we aren't in the same room. I wouldn't want to you to be here anyways. You could get sick and then we'd have even more dates to cancel. Not good. Not good at all._

_Okay, I know what I just wrote sounds like something we always do. Talk on the phone… Okay, so it's not really a date. It's just talking on the phone. You know what, whatever; you get what I am trying to do here._

_So, I am now going to call you and we are going to have the most amazing conversation ever. I mean, all our conversations are amazing, considering I'm having them with you. You know, I'm practically digging myself a grave with a notebook… Anyway, the best part about calling you right now is that I am going to write in this lovely notebook to you while talking to you on the phone._

_Alright, here we go._

_Dialing your number._

_Oh hey, look at that it's ringing!_

_Okay, so I'm not going to write a play by play, I'm just messing with you._

_Oh god, my nervousness just kicked in. Why do I still get so nervous when I around you or taking to you? If you only knew how you make me feel._

_Oh my god, you picked up!_

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I placed the ice cream filled spoon into my mouth. Leaving my lips wrapped around the spoon I reached into my pocket to get my phone. I removed the spoon from my mouth and got another scoop and placed it into my mouth before I glanced at the Caller I.D.

Eating a whole pint of ice cream was totally not how I was planning to spend my evening. I know eating ice cream doesn't seem like the Me thing to do. But I have a reason for it! I swear… Okay, maybe not really... Blaine cancelling tonight it made me; well if we are being completely honest it made me feel really bad. Kind of like unwanted? I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do. And ice cream, ice cream is a really good friend. It's comforting and always there for you.

Glancing at the caller I.D. I squealed in delight.

_**Blaine**_

I began running to my room abandoning the comforting friend named ice cream to melt away on the kitchen counter.

Jumping on to the bed, I laid on my stomach kicking my feet up into the air and crossed my ankles. I felt like a school girl talking to her crush. Okay, maybe that's sort of true, all but the part that I'm a teenage boy not a girl.

"Hello!" I said a little too excited. "Blaine?" my smile went wide on my face as I spoke his name.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine responded.

_Oh god, Kurt. I love your voice. It makes my day brighter. You always make my day brighter._

"Blaine," I breathed, maybe I'm a little shocked that he actually called me even though he's sick. "How are you feeling?" Concern now filled my voice.

"I'm alright." He responded then coughed. "Look Kurt, I'm really sorry that I cancelled our date." Blaine's voice was coarse and he coughed again. I felt my heart drop a little as he spoke. If he only knew how I felt about this date cancellation. I understand that he's sick and that he doesn't want to be around me to get me sick as well. I shifted the phone so it was placed between my shoulder and my ear. Then began to play with my fingers.

_You're quite. Maybe I should have mentioned the date. You haven't said anything in a while. I really hope that I didn't make you hurt in anyway. That definitely wasn't my intention._

I found a lose string on my comforter and began to pick at it. I guess I have to go look for a new comforter now.

"It's okay," I finally got the courage to say. It's not like I could tell you that is actually wasn't okay. I know your sick Blaine but it still hurts that you cancelled. I completely understand why you did it, but… Maybe I'm just selfish.

_Oh Kurt, I can hear the hurt in your voice. I'm so sorry. Ugh. If only… Ugh. Kurt, you making me so bad. I'll make it up to you somehow. I have to. It's the only way I will feel better._

"I'll make it up to you, Kurt. I promise." I became silent afraid of what I should say nest. You could hear the affection and concern that filled his voice. "Don't you worry."

"You don't have to do that Blaine. I understand, really," my voice was quiet. Barely even a whisper, hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

_Kurt… I have to, you don't understand. I have to make it up to you._

"I do, Kurt. You mean too much to me not to. I like you so much." My heart fluttered at his words.

_Oh my god, did I just say that? Out loud? Kurt, please say something. God, I hope I didn't ruin this again. You stupid sentence!_

"I like you a lot to, Blaine." My heart pounded as I spoke.

_Oh thank god. You feel the same way. I mean it kind of is obvious, right?_

I could practically hear Blaine smile through the phone as we continued talking. My day went from disappointing to wow amazing. Anytime I spend with Blaine in person or just talking on the phone is simply amazing.

_Oh, shit. I got so distracted from talking to you, that I forgot to even write in here. I'm sorry. Maybe I could try this again and not get distracted during that one. But I highly doubt it, you're memorizing. Oh sugar, it's almost ten. _

"I should probably go and get some rest." Blaine said sounded very disappointed. I looked at the clock. It read 9:47 pm. I sighed. Of course that's the best thing when you're sick. Sleep.

"Yeah, probably…" I said. "I hope you feel better soon Blaine."

"Yeah, me too," Blaine whispered. There was a silent pause. It wasn't awkward, it was content. Like everything thing that should have been spoken this moment in time was spoken through are silence. "Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Blaine," I said and then there was click. I smiled contently, happy that even though Blaine was sick he stayed up to talk to me.

_I really sorry I had to go. But sleep is the best thing for a sick person._

_Blaine_

My smile remained on my face as a place my phone down on my nightstand.

He likes me. Like really likes me.

I felt my heart flutter and my mind blur for a bit trying to comprehend how my life is going right now. From what it was to what it becoming. And it's all because of Blaine.

I walked to my bathroom to my face cleaners and grabbed a headband placing it on my head so it held all my hair back, then began my nightly routine. I had time. I had all the time in the world right now to do this. So began slowly taking all the time I had.

Half way through my skin care routine my phone began to ring. I jumped up and ran to my night stand. Blaine name flashed on the screen. Blaine? Why is Blaine calling me? Shouldn't he be sleeping? Maybe he couldn't sleep?

"Hello," I breathed breathlessly into the phone. "Blaine?"

"_Hello, Kurt,"_ a prim and proper voice spoke. _"This is Wes, Blaine's friend. David and I have a proposition for you."_

_**Sunday, March 11, 2012**_

I brought my right hand up the Blaine's dorm room door, considering my other hand held the bag of "get well soon things", but quickly brought it back down. What if he doesn't want me to be here? I looked over to my left. Wes and David stood at the end of the hallway. David gave me two thumbs up and a really cheesy smile while Wes made hand moments as of telling me to move forward and knock. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. I heard a quite moan coming from the other side of the door.

"Come in," a coarse voice said. I reached for the door knob and twisted it. Before opening I looked back to where Wes and David stood not too long ago, but they were gone. Nowhere to be seen in sight. I sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable that they left me alone in this huge school. Well actually, I won't be alone for long considering I'm walking into to Blaine's dorm room as we speak. But then again, this was all Wes and David idea so who knows if Blaine even wants me to be here right now. He could kick me out and then I would have to determine how to get out of here myself. Since it's the weekend not many people are here and I wouldn't just go knocking on peoples doors to ask for help.

Pushing the thoughts of being alone in this school away, I finally got enough courage to open the door completely and walk in. I surprised by the lack of light. The room was practically dark except the light shining through the cracks of the curtains. Blaine laid under the blankets on the bed in the corner of the room. I must have woken him up when I knocked.

"Hello?" I heard a tired voice from the bed. I small smile grew on the face. I placed my bag on the desk chair that was in the room and walked over to the window. Opening the curtains I turned to look at Blaine. His face was scrunched up from and his curls were lose and flying in every direction.

"Hello Blaine," my voice soft and caring.

"Kurt, is that you?" Blaine said squinting his eyes. I walked over to him and brushed the curls off his forehead and placed a gentle kiss.

"Your still a little warm," I spoke turning around walking to my bag I left of the desk chair.

"What- How-?" Blaine stammered over his words, more awake then he was before.

"Wes and David called me last night." I looked at his to see his expression on what I just said. To find a pair glasses on his face. He wears glasses? Since when does he wear glasses? He looks so cute and adorable! "You wear glasses?" I grabbed my bag and walked over to him again. "Don't answer that. How are you feeling?" He starred at me in pure shock that I was even in this room. I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Um- better than last night," he started and grabbed my hand. "But much better now that you are here." He placed a light kiss on my knuckles. I blushed pulling my hand away from him and turning to my bag.

"I brought you stuff," Glancing at him. He though he was a mess right now, he still looked sexy as ever. "Wes and David informed me on what makes you feel better when you're sick." Blaine's face lit up and he shifted so he sat pretzel leg under the blankets of his bed.

"What'd you bring?" he said clapping his hands together like 5 year old. I shook my head as my smile grew wider on my face. This guy over here. I dug into the bag.

"Well, I brought you chicken noodle soup. I was going to make it, but Wes and David insisted that I get Campbell's." I pulled a thermos. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted. "I also brought my own tea remedy, helps me feel better. Although, you don't have to drink it. I went to the store and picked up medicine. Wes and David said you were almost out." I laughed at myself. "I brought my laptop. David said you love to have a Harry Potter marathon when you're sick. I figured I'd bring my laptop, I know you have yours here but my battery is simply amazing, and I don't think I'd be able to put up with the laptop dying half way through Harry and Hermione trying to save Sirius's life. Oh, David said you owned the dvds but just in case I brought all of mine. Did I mention I'm a Harry Potter fan? It's my guilty pleasure. Please don't tell anyone that." Blaine gasped and mouthed a 'No Way'. "Oh! I also brought red vines."

Blaine was silent as he gawked at me. I bit my lip nervously holding the Harry Potter DVDs in one hands and the red vines package in the other. Was he going to tell me to leave? Or that I over did it?

"I want to kiss you so bad right now." The words flew from Blaine's mouth smoothly. That was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. God only knows how much I want that as well. A bit of shock covered his face for a second. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"What's stopping you then?" I whispered staring into this eyes getting lost.

"I'm sick." He said inching closer to me. "I don't want to get you sick."

"…I'll live," I breathed and then his lips were on mine.


	15. Chapter 15 : Insecure, Confidence, & Cou

**Author's Note:**

**You have no idea how bad I feel for how late this update is. A lot has gone down and shit happened and I just couldn't write. I wasn't in the mood too and I had writers block. And then I came up with the whole Twelve Days Of Klainemas and just had to write it. **

**I am beyond sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I hope you can all forgive me for this and I hope you haven't giving up on me, because I haven't giving up on any of you. **

**To my reviewers:**

**Gottriplets: thank you! soon! Episode 5 was amazing!**

**NerdyAndrine: Weather in my home state is pretty messed up. It's been so warm here lately and its DECEMBER! It's supposed to be cold.**

**Snow Angel5466: finally they got together! goodness!**

**Hpgleekwithataris: yay! Klaine kiss! :D sorry about the cliffhanger! Thank you! *high five back***

**MusicalEscape: Cancer is a no, haha. :] Hope you feel better.**

**Kat: here's more! :D**

**Kurtstalker: finally updated, yay! :]**

**Cameron Mitchell Crazy: I updated! Enjoy :]**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: I have a new story that I am writing, it is called 'Storm' it is a Anderberry!Sibling, badboy!blaine, and Klaine fanfic. Check it out! I will probably alternate updates between this story and Storm.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15 : Insecure, Confidence, & Courage

"It's my insecurities. It's not you, it's me. I'm my own worst enemy. It's my insecurities. I just wanna be perfect in your eyes. All I really want it love. All I really need is… He's all mine. So tell me why I'm so lost baby, of something I already have?"

– Insecure : Nikki Flores

_**Saturday, April 21, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I have to say that spending our whole spring vacation together had to be the best thing of my life. Honestly, I loved every minute of it, with you. And I am very happy that you made it to my annual family party this afternoon. Although, the events of tonight were a little different than I thought they were going to go, I still had a wonderful night. But there are few things I would like to go over with you._

_One, James means N-O-T-H-I-N-G to me and you mean everything._

_And two, I want you to know that you are the most beautiful man I have ever known. No, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Out of all my seventeen years of my life. Out of all the men and women that I have laid my eyes on, you, yes you, are the most attractive, beautiful man. I want you to know that you are amazing. You are perfect. Absolutely perfect. Perfect to me._

_And if you believe that I could do better then you or that I'm out of your league, then you are wrong. Oh, so wrong. Because for one, you are completely out of my league. You are everything I hoped and could have asked for. And I believe that we are perfect for each other. You are like my other half. You complete me. When I am with you, I feel whole, complete, everything feels right when I am with you. It feels like all the pieces to a puzzle are placed in the right places. Our bodies are like puzzle pieces and when we are together the puzzle is complete. Like our hands. When our hands are together they fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. Or when we lay together, like we did tonight, we are the perfect height that we fit together, just right. Your head fits perfectly in the crook of my neck, our bodies press together. My arms securely around your waist in the right place, as well as your arms around me. And don't forget our legs, intertwined together. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing will beat laying with you intertwined together._

_You told me tonight that you are insanely insecure about yourself. Your body and everything else about you because you're being bullied at school. Kurt, for one thing, I am so grateful that you could finally open up to me about this and tell me everything. Oh darling, I know exactly how that is but I need you to stay strong, there are only two months left of senior year so don't let those assholes bring you down. Have courage and confidence, baby. Because you are beautiful and I love everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your nose, your mouth, oh how I love that mouth of yours. Your ears are absolutely adorable. Your hands. Your arms, legs. Your body is simply beautiful, amazing. You. Are. Beautiful._

_Oh, and don't forget my other favorite parts about you, your personality. I love it so like I said before. You are everything I could have asked for and so much more. Seriously though, don't bring yourself down._

_But if you have a hard day, remember that I am always here for you. I'll be here for you for as long as I can. Just don't forget that you have me._

_Blaine_

The purple blanket we sat on looked amazing against the thick green grass. I guess Blaine figured out that there would have been no way that I was going to sit in the grass with my designer jeans, which happen to be Alexander McQueen today. There would be no way in hell that would happen. I guess Blaine knows me better than I thought, even though we've only know each other for a short while.

I sat in between Blaine's legs, my back against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist, locking me in place against him. Our hands were intertwined and laid on my stomach. My heart fluttered as he placed his head on my shoulder. I felt his curls brush against my cheek. Blaine left his hair curly for my benefit, because I love it so much. He let it be free even though his mother told him to clean up and look nice for his family.

Blaine's backyard was huge! Like who knows what they even do out here. Throw a family baseball game? Maybe it could even be a football game. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. I'm pretty sure that they have summer picnics and parties out here. It is spring and chilly out so I guess that why they are all inside having the party.

"You're beautiful in the sunlight," Blaine's breath tickled my neck. His voice breaking my train of thought. A smile grew on my face and I leaned into his chest in response. His grip around my waist tightened as he placed a soft kiss to the nape of my neck. My breath caught in my throat. Moving away shyly from his touch I giggled. I turned my head and placed a hand on the other side of his face and pulling him closer to mine. Proceeding with placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Pulling away his beautiful golden eyes met mine. His eyes examined my face, drinking in all my features. I began to feel self-conscious but for some odd reason I couldn't pull my eyes away from his face. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and his eye filled with something I've never seen before.

"You're beautiful," he paused taking a breath. "All the time." My smiled grew wide.

He opened his mouth again to say something but I quickly silenced it with my own. A soft slow kiss, full of passion? Love? I slowly pulled away. Blaine's eyes were still closed and his mouth was slightly parted. I laughed internally at this site. How did I ever find someone so perfect? His eyes then fluttered open. He smiled his amazing million dollar smile and placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose and then on my lips.

I groaned in aggravation. Blaine looked confused. I know this whole kissing thing is new with us, but oh did I want more. I just want his lips on mine. I need this. I can't take it anymore. His lips just there, looking all kissable.

"Blaine," I started. My mind began to drift away from the fact that we were at Blaine's house, in his backyard. And that his whole family is inside the house. My mind filled with Blaine, just Blaine. I shifted my body to face him a little better, but my back was still against his chest. I placed my hand back on his face and pulled it close to mine. Centimeters away I looked in his eyes for answer, any answer. But his eyes were wide with confusion. So I just proceeded with my main thought. I placed my lips on to his and closed my eyes. I kissed his with passion and urgency. His lips were still at first frozen in place, but to my surprised he responded with as much want and need as I sent him.

Before I knew it, I was completely facing Blaine, straddling his lap. Both my hands on the side of face. His hands were locked tightly on my hip pulling me as close as can be, possibly even closer. One of my fingers brushed over his ear while the other ran up the side of his face into his curly hair. My fingers laced between his glorious dark curls getting tangled deep in them. Blaine's tongue ran across my upper lips, wanting, begging for an entrance. A shiver ran up my spine. I parted my lips only for Blaine to suck my bottom lip in-between his teeth and begin sucking lightly. I jumped in shock but instantly calmed down. I pulled my lip out from his teeth and kissed him full on. He moaned into my mouth. I fisted my hand in his dark curls and pulled him closer and deep as can be into my mouth. Blaine's hands ran up the sides of my back; only make me want him more.

"Hey! Keep it rated G out here! There are children at this party," Blaine's mother then yelled out the kitchen window. Her voice bringing me back to reality, I quickly pulled away from Blaine. Flying out of Blaine's lap, I sat on the far side on the blanket. Legs criss cross, hands folded in my lap, and eyes narrowed down on them. Heat rose in my cheeks. I heard Mrs. Anderson laughing from the window.

I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I just acted that way. My first time at Blaine's house and I'm sucking his face off. Yes, I met his parents but I didn't want to make a bad impression on my second time spending time with them. All his family is here! What was I thinking! Oh, that's right, I wasn't. I'm so stupid.

Blaine touched my hip gently then brought his arm around my waist pulling my closer to him closing the space in-between us. He squeezed me against his side. A small smile appeared on my face. Even though I wasn't feeling like I should be smiling. But in his arms I felt safer than I've ever felt before and I love that I feel this way when I'm with him.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against it. "She's just messing with us. She loves you." He laughed a little then places a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned to face his.

"Blaine," I breathed. He looked at me his eyes listening. "Thanks for inviting me to your house. It was nice meeting your family. They are so loving and caring." Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on my nose.

"You're welcome. My family loves you by the way. They think you're perfect for me." I turned away and looked in to the distant backyard. Perfect? Yeah, right. Blaine pulled me closer to his side and placed a kiss right below my ear. I sighed internally.

"Yo, Anderson!" a voice called out. Glancing up I saw a boy about our age walking toward us. His dirty blonde hair was spiked in every direction. He wore his black jeans slightly baggy and a fitted green Hollister shirt. This guy seriously needs a makeover. Blaine bolted up next to me and dashed over to Blondie.

"James!" I heard Blaine say as they met in a fierce hug. I stood slowly. My whole body felt confused by the slight laid right in front of me. "What- ? How-? On my god," Blaine stammered over his words pulling out of the hug.

"My plane landed about an hour ago," James started. "Do you honestly think that I'd miss the annual Anderson spring party?"

Blaine laughed, "I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you in almost a year."

"I know, I know. It been – uh crazy," James selected his words carefully watching Blaine's face.

"Yeah, I get you," Blaine responded patting James' shoulder. Silence remained between. I stood up brushing my jeans off and stood awkwardly off to the side of Blaine. I rubbed my wrist nervously; I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

James looked up at Blaine but his eyes quickly landed on mine. His eyes pierced through me and I shifted my body looking away.

"Who is this sexy fellow?" James' voice pulsed my ears. I swallowed hard before looking back up at him. Blaine became aware that James had spoken and turned to look at me. A smiled began building on to his face.

"This," Blaine wrapped an arm around my waist pulling into his side. "is my fabulous boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine kissed my cheek. Heat built up on to my face.

"Boyfriend, huh…" James eye trailed down my body and back up to my face. I dug into Blaine's side felling incredibly self- conscious and insecure. A smirk grew on James' face and leaned towards Blaine.

"He's cute," James whispered and winked at Blaine. I felt like I could have gagged. Blaine shook his head chuckled kissing my cheek again. I had enough.

"If you excuse me," I turned to Blaine. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Okay Love," Blaine said kissing my cheek once again.

Walking passed James I was very determined to bump in to him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to say sorry without punching him in the face. I don't know why I'm so fumed. When I made in back into the kitchen I was 100% ready just to leave this party without even Blaine noticing. Yes, I do know that I am being a little bit dramatic, but I don't care.

Shit, Blaine picked me up, I can't leave. I pondered over the possibilities of how to escape. But nothing seemed to be working out in my head. I couldn't call my dad, it was too much of a drive for him to come all the way out and pick me up. I knew that he would have done it, but I wouldn't want him to do that.

I could just start walking; I bet Blaine wouldn't even notice that I was gone. He'd be too absorbed by James to even care that I left. I paced the kitchen a few times. I'm so over dramatic, you know maybe I shouldn't have left them alone outside together.

"Oh hello Kurt," Mrs. Anderson walked in to the kitchen empty trays. "Do you think you can help carry a few of these trays on to the other room for me?" I nodded as she refilled the trays with more food. "Our family sure knows how to eat." she laughed. She smiled at me a heartwarming smile. I smiled back grabbing a couple trays and following her out of the kitchen to the dining room.

The room was filled with people talking and laughing with others. I met most of them before Blaine and I vacated the area moving to the backyard. But there were some people that I didn't recognize.

"Victoria!" someone yelled. I looked over at Mrs. Anderson, she placed the tray she was carrying down on the table and walked away to answer the call. I copied her, placing the tray I was holding down and then looked around the room.

I played with my fingers nervously. I don't belong here. I don't fit in. Without Blaine I'm nothing around his family.

"You must be Kurt," I jumped at the sound of this person's voice. There in front of me, stood an older short lady, probably the same age as Mrs. Anderson. She was thin, not model anorexic thin, but a prefect thin. She had golden eyes like Blaine. Her hair was long and curly but brown with a hint of red. Her skin was a perfect tan. You could tell it was natural and not some fake turn yourself orange tanning salon tan. And I felt jealous, I was jealous of her. She was absolutely gorgeous.

I nodded in response.

"I'm Lucy, Victoria's sister. Which makes me Blaine's aunt," she laughed holding out her hand. I took it lightly.

"Kurt," I responded even though she already knew my name.

"Blaine talks about you all the time," I gave her a confused look. Why is Blaine talking about me to other people? She must have read my facial expression and explained. "You see, Blaine and I are really close. He talks to me about everything. He doesn't tell people though. He's afraid people will laugh at him or something." she paused seeming lost in thought, just as much as I was.

"Anyway, Blaine is really fond of you. He really likes you." I nodded in acknowledgment, but rolled my eyes internally. Bullshit, like he cares. "I'm not- you know, he's been through a lot so, and you're good for him." I honestly didn't know what to say to this woman. Everything see said was so nice, I don't know. I smiled at her.

"Thank you," my voice was quite but it sounded convincingly enough.

"Oh Lucy! Is that you?" an older lady with insane wrinkles come and stood right next to me. I took this as my cue to leave.

"Excuse me, I must find a bathroom," I said added a smile. Lucy smiled and gave a slight nod, while the older lady stared at me giving me a 'who the hell are you look?'

Turning and walking away from them I slipped into the hallway. It was darker, cooler and quite. Leaning against the wall I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Kurt?" a voice called down the hall. I recognized it instantly. Blaine. My heart ached at his voice. Blaine's footsteps came closer, but my eyes remainder closed. I breathed through my nose a few times. My breathing stopped as I felt Blaine's fingertips brush over my fore arms. My pulse quickened and my eyes shot open. My eyes meeting Blaine's, a shadow glaze over his face.

"Hey," Blaine's breath washed over my face. I shivered. "What's wrong?" I turned my head away from him.

"Kurt, there's a reason you are standing in this dark hallway. What's wrong?" Blaine's hand landed on my cheek and his thumb race across my cheek. I pulled my face away from his touch, tears stung in my eyes. "I-uh, Kurt talk to me."

"I-I..." I couldn't tell him why I was mad. Okay not really mad but slightly annoyed. He doesn't deserve to worry about my self- consciousness. I turned back to him my eyes glazed with tears. I opened my mouth to tell a lie. "It's- uh noth- James." shit. My eyes went wide. That wasn't what was supposed to come out.

Shit.

My mouth was wide opened; I tried to come up with an excuse any cover to make Blaine forget about what I just said. But nothing came out, nothing but little gasps of breath. I moved out of Blaine's grasp attempting to turn away, but Blaine's hand trapped my wrist.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was quite. I squeezed my eyes closed. "Come with me." I looked up at him. His eyes were on me, filled with concern and some pain. I couldn't say no to that face.

His grip on my wrist was light as he dragged me up the stairs and pulled me into a bedroom. Looking around, I found a book case that almost covered a whole wall filled with a million different books and dvds. A desk that was covered in papers. There was a guitar and a upright piano. The full size bed was made nicely covered with a greenish comforter that matched the color on the painted walls. The room was just so . . . Blaine.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. I turned and looked at him. His eye were on the ground as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Kurt," Blaine voice was soft. "James doesn't mean anything to me. He was – uh, he was the guy I took to the dance. The night I got beat up." _Oh. _"We've talked about what happened… He and I were pretty beat up, both were in the hospital a long time. He was in and out faster then me, but he's had a lot more therapy than I did. He was lucky in the face that he didn't break as much as I did. But I was lucky in how I wasn't as traumatized as he was." I took a deep breath, and averted my gaze anywhere but at Blaine.

"We've talked about the accident. And we never actually liked each other, we were just supporting each other by going. It just happened to end bad. Even if we did like each other, it wouldn't have worked out. He goes to a boarding school in London." I nodded still not looking at him.

"He has nothing on you. Trust me. You're perfect." Tears began building my eyes again. I am anything but _perfect._ "You are everything I ever wanted." A sob escaped my lips as I looked back up at him. His eyes were on my.

"I am _nothing _close to _perfect,_" I spoke through my tears. Blaine stared at me astonished. "I am anything but. I fuck up everything, I can't do anything right. What I just did is complete proof of that. Blaine you are the best thing that has _ever _happened to me." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "But how, how can you be with something as ugly and repulsive as me, tell me. I'm a fuck up. Nobody would ever want me. I am nothing but a useless air breathing person. I don't deserve you." My vision was clouded from my tears.

Blaine's hands cupped my face brushing the tears away. His eyes came into my sight; they were filled with love and no judgment. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve him.

"Kurt, you are everything to me. You are fucking perfect. Everything I could have wanted is in you. It is you. People make mistakes, love. And that is okay, as long as you come and talk to me. Don't try and run away from your problems. I am here to help you through everything. Don't close down on me. I need you to breath and live." He placed a chaste kiss on to my lips. His eyes looked over my face, taking in my ugliness.

"You are the most beautiful person I know. Shh, don't tell my mom," Blaine joked with a wink. A laugh bubbled from my mouth. I sniffled. "I think everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes," Blaine placed a light kiss on each of my eyelids. "Your nose. Its oh so cute." He placed a kiss on my nose. "Your cheeks, how pink they get when I make you blush." Blush formed as he spoke. He chuckled and placed kiss on each cheek. He released his hands from my face. One hand wrapped around my waist pulling me close and the other found my free hand. "Your hands a gorgeous, they fit mine so well." He placed a kiss on my knuckle. "Your arms." Kiss. "You are beautiful. Your legs, torso, feet, hair, face. Everything."

"Blaine," I breathed out, but he cut me off.

"Your lips are beautiful too," He said and then his lips were on mine briefly. He pulled away with a slight chuckle. "Everything." he whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands found his face and I pulled him into another kiss. My tongue glazed over his upper lip. I wanted entrance and I wanted it now. Blaine's arms wrapped fully around me pulling me closer, but not too close. I moved a hand to the back of his neck, my fingers playing with the tiny hairs, pulling them slightly. Blaine moaned into my mouth. I ran my hand father into his hair and pulled it again.

One of Blaine's hands slide up my back pushing me into him, while the other slide into my butt pocket pressing lightly. I jumped surprised but continued to kiss him hungrily. I darted my tongue into his mouth. I felt heat fill my body as our tongues fought against each other.

I pulled away with a slight giggle and kiss his swollen wet lips chastely. His hair was tousled in the cutest way. He raised an eyebrow at me before shaking his head slightly.

Next thing I knew Blaine picked me up and threw me on to the bed. He climbed on top of me and placed is lips back on mine.

We spent the rest of the night, lying together wrapped in each other's arms stealing a few kissing now and then. We talked about everything (my insecurities' and his. Bullying and family.) and also talked about a whole bunch of nothing. But it was perfect and Blaine made me feel like I was everything.

**Author's End Note:**

**Yes? No? :]**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**I have to go write Chapter 2 of Storm, now :]**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	16. Chapter 16 : Picnic

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this is a tad late. Midterms are starting Friday and my family doesn't know how to leave me alone.**

**This chapter is dedicated to hpgleekwithatardis :D  
>Because back when I was writing chapter 10, which was Kurt and Blaine's first date. I asked what I should do for it, and she was the only one who responded. And I loved the idea so much, I asked her if I could use it later on in the story, and she let me. So here it is. So happy dedication chapter! Woohoo! :]<strong>

**Anyway, Sunday Jan. 8****th**** was my 16****th**** birthday. So I'm Saturday Jan 7****th**** I went and saw Darren on Broadway. He was simply amazing! Seriously! I wish I could see him again but I don't have another $100 lying around. Haha. Unfortunately he didn't come outside after his 2:00 show. So I didn't get to see or meet him after. But that okay, the play was amazing. :]**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16 : Picnic

"Trust in me the way I trusted you. I know we could have done this together. Believe in me like I believed in you, my heart would be forever in your hands…"  
>– Forever In Your Hands : All That Remains<p>

_**Present Day: Thursday November 29, 2012 – 5:10 AM**_

The coffee was cold as it hit my tongue. I don't recall sitting here in the coffee shop for that long. Long enough for my coffee to become ice cold.

The notebook lay open in front of me. My eyes happened to be dry for the first time this night, or since last night. The Anderson Annual Spring party happened to be a very important day for me this past couple of months. I've always been so insecure since the bullying had begun in freshman year. Of course, nobody knows that I am insecure. Well actually, nobody knew that I _was _insecure. I was out and happy walking down the halls of McKinley. No one knew that I was dying on the inside.

Blaine fixed me, though. Well, I guess _fix _isn't the more appropriate word to use. Blaine showed me how great and fantastic I was and could be. I don't know how he put up with me. I was just such a whiney insecure bitch. I always doubted everything. I doubted me. I doubted him in liking me. But despite all my insecure moments and crying my eyes out frequently, Blaine loved me anyway.

The bell chimed from the doorway of the coffee shop, breaking my thought process. Looking up I saw a man in a pin striped 3-piece suit walking over the order area.

"A business man?" my mouth spoke without thought. _What time is it?_

The lady at the counter, which I've never seen before, handed him the coffee he order. The man nodded with a quite thank you and proceeded to leave the coffee shop. I watched him become closer to me.

"Excuse me, sir?" I called to him as he passed by. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to look at me. He examined my attire, his eyes looking over my entire body. I shifted nervously.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes returning to my face.

"Do you happen to have the time?" I asked, not didn't want to looked at my phone. Afraid of what could possibly be there. The man looked at me curiously, before pushing at his sleeve to read the watch on his left wrist.

"5:13," he said. _What?_

"Th-thank you," stammering over my words. The man nodded to me in acknowledgment and left the coffee shop.

"Wow, five o'clock in the morning?" I whispered to myself examining the table in front of me. The bell on the door jingled again as more people began to come in. I was in amazement at how many people actually come to the shop this early in the morning.

But there was only one person that caught my eye.

A short boy walked through the coffee shop doors with a guitar case attached to his back.

The short boy and the time of day reminded me of a date that Blaine took me on about two weeks after that annual spring party at Blaine's house.

"_Blaine!" I giggled. His hand was intertwined with mine and he was pulling me along through a dark wooded area. A guitar case was placed in his other hand. "Where are we going? It's like five in the morning?"_

_Blaine looked back at me wearing an adorable toothy grin. "Nope, I'm not going to tell you. You are going to have to wait till we get to where we are going." I shook my head slightly a smile dancing on my face._

"_Then could you please enlighten me why we are running through a wooded area at five in the morning?" I asked becoming slightly breathless from all the running we are doing._

"_We have to make it there on time!" Blaine said chuckling._

"_What?" I said extremely puzzled. Blaine didn't answer and I didn't question him anymore._

_The area we were in was dark, but not dark enough were I couldn't see where we were going. The ground began to incline. We were going on a hill now slowing our pace to a walk. Because everyone knows how hard it is to run up a hill._

"_It's just up the hill a bit," Blaine broke the peaceful quite surrounding us._

"_Seriously Blaine?" the smile didn't leave my face. The tree began to wither away the father we went up the hill. Opening to just land._

"_Oh my god," I whispered freezing in place. Under the only tree on the top of the hill were a couple lit candles. The fames showed the purple blanket that we used two weeks ago in Blaine's back yard and a picnic basket. I looked over at Blaine wide eyed. Blaine focused on his shoe that was digging in the grass and dirt._

"_Blaine," I breathed. He looked up at me through his thick eyelashes and I swear my heart stopped that very second. My hand detached from Blaine's and cupped the side of his face. Pulling his face up to look up at mine. Blaine's golden gorgeous eyes were wide and filled with, what that? Love, maybe?_

"_You did this all for me?" my other hand found its way to his waist securing tightly. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. His eyes traveled over my face. I could see his mind turning, trying to process the right words to say._

"_You deserve only the best," Blaine whispered._

"_Who needs the best when I already have you," I said pulling Blaine closer to me with the hand that I had placed on his waist. He took a step closer. And placed his lips on to mine. I closed my eyes taking in the softness of his lips on mine. Kissing Blaine was something I could never get tired of._

_Blaine pulled away to fast for my liking. His empty hand found one of mine and he pulled me over to the blanket and sat me down. He sat down across from me his hand never leaving mine._

"_So," I said looking around. "Is there a reason you stopped us from kissing? Because I really like that…" My eyes widened. That wasn't supposed to go past my lips. That was supposed to stay in my brain. I felt me face heat up and I looked down trying to hide my embarrassment. Blaine chuckled and placed a kiss on my knuckles. I swallowed hard afraid to look up._

_Blaine let go of mine and then fingertips were on my chin pulling my face up. I met Blaine's eyes. He was suddenly closer than I thought he was going to be._

"_I like this too," he said and placed a chaste kiss on to my lips. "But I do have a reason." My face felt like it was getting hotter. Blaine smiled sweetly at me and placed another kiss on to my lips. This one was longer but slower. The feeling of his lips moving against mine sent my stomach on a roller coaster. _

_When he pulled away I mentally groaned._

"_I-I wrote you a song," Blaine stumbled over his words. I inhaled sharply._

"_Again?" Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out either. "I mean, I absolutely loved the last one." Blaine turned to his guitar case trying to hide the blush rising onto this face, but I saw it. Smiling to myself, I watched his take out his guitar of the case._

"_Okay," I said situating myself so I sat comfortably. Blaine smiled and cleared his throat._

"_**You can be the peanut to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly."**__ I giggled as Blaine sang. __**"You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on the first date."**__ Blaine took a deep breath to continue that song_

"_Blaine! Stop stop!" I laughed._

"_What? Did you not like it?" Blaine pretended to frown._

"_You did not write that!" I was laughing a little uncontrollable now._

"_What?" Blaine gasped. "How could you say such a thing? That was totally and completely my song."_

"_Did you know you could get seriously fined for plagiarizing, mister!" I tried to say sternly. A smile appeared on to his face and he put his hands up in surrender._

"_Okay! Okay! It's not my song! I copied it," Blaine said. "Please whatever you do, officer! Don't arrest me; I'm on the most fantastic date with the more gorgeous boy in the whole entire world." My heart quickened at his chose of words. "How would this look to him! I'm not a criminal I swear!" Blaine continued and I began to laugh again._

"_So is there an actually song, or are you just messing with me?" I asked when I finally calmed down. Blaine took a deep breath._

"_Yes, there is an actually song…" Blaine said looked down at the guitar and pretended to tune it. I placed my hand on the neck of the guitar to get his attention. He looked up at me through his lashes again, and here I was swooning._

"_Play it for me, please." I asked in a whispered. "I promise I'll love it." Blaine responded with a nod and I let go of the guitar. He strummed the first chord._

"_**Forever and ever. Forever and ever. Home is where you are, Kind of tragic that I left your side. Left your side, left your side. I recall a smile, a kiss. When the sun did rise, by your side, I was by your side." **__I sat listening to his sing. His voice filled the air around us._

_**"I gotta tell you how it feels now. You're my air, when I feel I can't me, when I'm tripping over my feet. We'll get through this together. You're my smile, when I just want to cry. Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. I'm giving you my forever and ever.**_

"_**Forever and ever. Forever and ever. The hug, the kiss, the love. All the magic that we're feeling inside, Deep inside, deep inside. It's hard to find the words, The courage is somewhere inside, Deep inside, deep inside. Gotta tell you how it feels now, I'm ready to fall." **__The butterflies in the stomach decided to go wild on the lyrics on the song. Blaine starred into mine. I could tell he meant everything that he was saying, well singing._

"_**You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe. Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet. We'll get through this together. You're my smile, when I just want to cry. Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. I'm giving you my forever and ever. Forever and ever. Forever and ever. Sat down thought about it today, If I only had a breath what would I want to say? Something sweet, something real, something real sweet. Thought real hard. And only one thing, Only one thing, Oh only one thing, came to me." **__For some strange reason I felt like his song had a double meaning to it. And I was understanding half and the other was a complete mystery._

"_**You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe. Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.  
>We'll get through this together. You're my smile, when I just want to cry. Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. I'm giving you my forever. You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe." <strong>__Tears began to filled my eyes as I realized that he was telling that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He's only known me for a few months and already knows that forever is meant for us. And you know what; I am surprise okay with that. Spending forever with Blaine, oh gorgeous and caring Blaine sounded like a dream come true. Everything that I could ever dream of._

_**"Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet. We'll get through this together. You're my smile, when I just want to cry. Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. I'm giving you my forever and ever." **__Blaine strummed that last chord smiling at me. He moved the guitar off his lap and clapped his hands together nervously._

_I jumped up and into his lap. My lips on his in seconds. My arms wrapped over his neck tightly pulling him closer to me and his arms found their way around my waist. I giggled into the kiss and he pulled away staring at me curiously._

_"You are so adorable," I said my fingers playing with the loose curls on the back of his neck. "Thank you for the song, by the way." Blaine smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips._

"_Hey, look," Blaine looked passed me. "This was the main reason I brought you here." I turned in his lap to find a gorgeous blue and pink sky. The sun rise, how romantic. The butterflies in my stomach went wild again. I fully sat in his lap so we could watch the sun rise together._

_Blaine arms wrapped securing around me again pulling my close. I leaned back in to his chest, titling my head I kiss a spot under his chin._

_I smile contently when he returned a kiss onto my cheek. Blaine was seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_And I plan on spending forever with him._

**Author's End Note:**

**So did you like? **

**Okay, here's the deal, I could make this story end faster or drag in out a few more chapters. What should I do?**

**To my reviewers:**

**Cameronmitchllcrazy: thank you! poor Kurt!**

**Alicia: this is not the end. There is still a lot to come! I'm glad you found it again! Thank you so much!**

**Gleeyklainer: aww thank you! James will probably never show up again. Haha. I haven't decided yet. I try to update this every week, but my life is kind of crazy so I try my hardest. Present day in November of 2012. Which is after they graduate high school. So there date in this chapter is like first day of day in their senior year. Doesn't that make sense? I haven't really explained that yet. But I will be getting to in the next few chapters.**

**Gottriplets: haha, careful now. lol. I'm trying to get there! Haha. :]**

**Samantha-lawrence: thank you!**

**Biplouf: thank you so much :D**

**Hpgleekwithatardis: thank you! I believe I may have some more hints in the next chapter. So we'll just have to wait and see... :D**

**Okay, I have to go write chapter 3 of Storm now :]**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	17. Chapter 17 : Loving You No Matter What

**Author's note:**

**Hello! Sorry this took too long! But my reason for it is that I planned out the rest of the story.**

**Yay! **

**There are going to be 23 chapters (possibly an epilogue). But that's it. haha. So there's not much left. Probably find out what's Blaine's problem around Chapter 21 or 22. I'm sorry that's so far away. Lol**

**Anyway, I officially know what I'm doing with this story now. So all is good.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I like it :]**

**Dislclaimer: I own nothing :]**

Chapter 17 : Loving You No Matter What

"Anything I don't have You can give it to me, but it's ok if You don't, I'm not here for those things, the touch of Your love is enough on its own, no matter what I still love You and I'm gonna need You." – No Matter What : Kerrie Roberts

_**Saturday, May 19, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_Uh, hey Kurt._

_I know tonight didn't go as we planned it to be. . . Well I guess none of our nights actually go as we planned them. I mean just look at the night we met. I planned to stay at my dorm and get some extra sleep but was forced to go drive two crazy people, I call my friends, to the mall. And you were just planning to go to Borders and buy a new Wicked cd and also attempt to scare me away._

_It's hard to be scared of an angel._

_But I can tell you that one thing good also comes out of our unplanned events. One I met you and two tonight. Now I know tonight's dinner didn't seem to be anything good. But I guess it depends on how you look at it. Your own point of view._

_Tonight I got to tell you that I love you and that I would love you spend the rest of my life with you, which you happily agreed to. I love you more than anything. And I probably shouldn't though. It's selfish. I'm not even supposed to be here._

_Wow, you don't know how great it is to be able to think about my future and know that you are going to be in it. That you will be there._

_You know what the best thing about tonight is? The best thing is that you are laying in my arms asleep right now. You look so peaceful and fresh. You look like an angel. You are so beautiful when asleep. Absolutely stunning._

_You in my arms right now is honestly one of the best feelings in the world. I wish you could lay here forever. I wish we could lay here forever, just like this. But the best thing about thinking how I want you to be here forever, is knowing that this is my actual future now._

_In a few months, we will be able to do this every single day and we won't have to worry about curfews or school nights and the days we are so busy we don't get to see each other._

_Speaking of curfew, I have to leave like now if I want to be able to get home in time._

_Oh I don't want to wake you. Maybe I'll be careful not to wake you, leave a little note saying that I love you._

_Oh I don't know what to do. If I wake you? I wake you. If I don't? I don't? How about that?_

_I love you,  
>Blaine<em>

I watched Blaine over the top of the menu gripped in my hands. He had taking me out, _again. _I told him he didn't have to do this, _again. _But Blaine insisted, leaving me with no way to argue with him. I feel bad because he always takes me out, always spending money on me. I would enjoy a movie and popcorn in his room or in my house. You know something simple and easy. I love romance but sometimes romance is simple. You know?

My dad and Carole love him. He could come over whenever he wants. My father says he likes Blaine because he makes me happy. He likes to find me with a cheesy smile plastered to my face and with Blaine it seems to never leave. So as long as he makes me happy, my dad is happy.

Blaine makes everything better; everything is brighter when I am with him. There is never a dull moment.

Blaine looked up catching me staring at him. I quickly averted my eyes and began _reading _the menu. I felt heat rise up my neck. I heard Blaine chuckle from across the dimly lit table. I looked over the menu trying to pretend that Blaine didn't just catch me staring at him. I've been to this restaurant before so I already knew what I like and what I don't like. So reading over the menu wasn't too important to me. I looked around the dim lighted restaurant; couples filled the tables around us. No one was looking at us funny or if we were disgusting. 

A woman probably in her early thirties caught my eye. She sat at a table far off in the corner of the small restaurant by herself. She smiled at me, a shy happy smile and her blonde locks falling into her wide eyes. She was probably waiting for someone, her date most likely. I smiled back at her, hoping that her date wasn't standing her up. She was gorgeous and if any guy had the balls to stand her up they had to be ridiculously stupid. Man whore at the least. 

She turned her head in the direction of the door. A lady with bright red natural hair was walking over to her table. The blonde stood meeting the red head in a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Oh? So that's how it is? 

The blonde looked over at me again with a wide grin placed perfectly on her tiny face. She nodded slightly in Blaine's direction and gave a quick wink. Blush filling my porcelain cheeks and I smiled at her because she understood. 

Turning to look at Blaine again my smile softened and replaced with a dreamy shy one. Blaine was mine. Wasn't he? He wanted me. Right? Blaine, the man I love. 

Wait, love? 

I examined the way he sat. He sat slightly slouched but still had that _Dapper _look to him. Blaine left his hair curly today. 

_Remind me to thank whatever higher power out that made Blaine leave the gel out of his gorgeous curls._

A curl hung low on his structured forehead and I had an overpowering urge to brush it away, but I held it back. His eye lashes were thick against his cheeks when he blinks. Blaine was biting his lower lips slightly, his eyes trance on the menu. He's probably never been here before, probably doesn't know what's good and what is absolutely terrible. There are a few things on the menu that are plain out disgusting. He took a few seconds to lick his lips starring down at the menu still. I stifled a laugh before getting and over powering urge, the undeniable wanting feeling of his lips on mine. 

I licked my suddenly dry lips wishing I didn't lose my chap stick a few days ago. Was this normal? This feeling of wanting his mouth to never leave my porcelain body? 

Blaine glanced up at me but this time I couldn't tear my eyes away. His golden eyes glowed bright in the dim light. 

"Hi there," his voice was soft, caring. 

"Hi," I let out the breath I was holding in. "You look gorgeous." _Shit, what did I just say? _I bit my bottom lip nervously. That, _was not,_ supposed to leave my mouth. Blaine smiled, blush showing a bit on his cheeks. He looked away for a few seconds before finding my eyes again, a smile wide on his face. 

"I don't compare to my beautiful date," he stated. I giggled, _if he only knew._

"No, I'm serious," Blaine argued. "You're absolutely stunning. Straight off a fashion runway, model like." I could have sworn this there was a sparkly in his eye as he spoke. I shook my head some more.

"Oh stop, Blaine. You talk too much." I spoke with a slight giggle. Blaine gave me an incredulous look but a smile still played on his gorgeous face, when he looked back down at the menu. 

"Hello, my name is Adam and I will be your waiter this evening. May I take your drink order?" I looked up to find a muscular man standing at the table side. His ginger orange hair was short and freckles covered his cheek bones and nose. His overly powering green eye stared down at me intensely. Practically undressing me with his eyes. I swallowed hard and felt like throwing up everything I have ever eaten in my whole entire life when he winked at me. 

I turned hopelessly to Blaine's direction but he was looking down at the menu, _still_, unaware of the disgusting leech standing at our table side. 

"I'll have a coke. How about you, love?" _Love? Love? _This seems to be catching on. But this isn't the time for pet names and affection! I'm being practically eye rapped over here! 

You know, maybe I'm just over reacting. So someone other ten Blaine just happens to find me attractive. Big deal. Maybe I should take that as a compliment. 

"Um, water?" It came out more of a question. I cringed at the sound of Adam clicking his pen against the order pad. 

"I'll be right back with those. Please take your time looking over the menu," he spoke clear and proper and he left with another wink directed at me. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice his ill-mannered act. As he stalked away my attention was averted back at Blaine. I was shocked to find that his eyes were looking at me instead on the menu. 

"You okay?" he asked looking at me carefully. I nodded. He didn't seem to believe me, but I placed a smile on my face and he changed the conversation. 

"How's glee club at school? Mine is still depressed about losing Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline. I can only guess that your club is taking it much worse than mine. I've only meet Rachel a few times but she seems like a real nut case, no offence." I laughed as Blaine spoke. 

"Non-taken. She one of my best friends but I still want to chop her head off and burn her wardrobe sometimes." I brought my hand to the table top and began playing with the fabric. 

"She and the rest of New Directions were upset, some of them still are. But I guess it's different with Rachel and I. We both got in NYADA. We'll be spending all our time there, in New York." I felt my voice being to get distracted, my mind raced and my heart began to ache. Blaine. He wasn't going to be coming with me to New York. Why would he do that? I don't even know what he's doing for college. Never actually talked about it. He's rich right? Maybe he doesn't even have to go to college, maybe he's all set for the rest of his life. 

I guess we were in that type of relationship that ends when high school does. Maybe it's just all too good to be true. 

I swallowed those thoughts away as I felt his finger intertwine with mine on the table top. Looking up at him I smiled, he's really everything I could ever ask for and so much more. Squeezing his hand in acknowledgment, his eyes softened and butterflies filled my stomach at the look. Although, this instantly flew away when I saw Adam coming up behind Blaine with two glasses I his hands. 

Blaine's hand sudden felt like fire in mine and I wanted to let go. Glancing back at Blaine, that same look was still planted on his face and I became conflicted. How could I let go of someone's hand when they looked at me like that? Like they love me, like they care about me.

Yeah, but all those thoughts left me when Adam spilled Blaine's coke and my water all over my head and my brand new Marc Jacob's sweater. 

I let out a scream jumping up from my seat. I know for sure that this got everyone in the restaurants attention now. Now everyone would actually realize there was a gay couple in here and who knows what could happen then. 

"Kurt!" Blaine's scream echoed through the filled restaurant. Adam's laugh coated my brain, echoed through it. _I don't understand… _I looked up at Adam shivering because the cold liquid finally soaked through to my skin. 

"You actually think I was winking at you because I found you attractive," Adam laughed more. I shook my head furiously feeling tears being to burn in my eyes. Blaine looked confused. "You _fags _think you can have any guy you want." I winced at his words and apparently Blaine did too. 

"What is your problem?"Blaine shouted at him. I jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"My problem? I don't have a problem. You homos just happen to be in my space." Adam voice was stern. 

I don't remember when I started shaking but Blaine's grip around my waist wasn't calming me down. I caused this. This is all, _my fault._

"Hey! He's right, what is your problem?" the blonde lady from the table across the restaurant was now standing next to be with a comforting hand on my back. "You're our waiter too and you didn't seem to have a problem." Adam let out a slight chuckle. 

"Of course not. You are girls, women. Two good looking ladies going at it is sexy as fuck. Now, two guys is just completely disgusting," He sniggered. The blonde's girlfriend scoffed in annoyance. 

"That is so disrespectful in so many ways," the blonde lady held her back from jumping at Adam's throat. Her eyes softened at her touch. 

"I got this, honey. Go take the boys outside. Make sure they don't leave, I want to talk to them." I heard the blonde talking but wasn't completely sure what she was talking about for tears were now blurring my vision and streaming down my face. Blaine's grip on my waist tightened as he helped me walk out of the restaurant and all the starring people. 

I heard the blonde lady's voice drift away, "Everyone, go back to your meals." There was a pause. "You. I would like to speak to your manager. _Right now._" 

The wind blew on my face when we finally made it outside and Blaine engulfed me in a hug. I tried to push him away but he held on. 

"No, Blaine. I'm all wet. I don't want your clothes to get ruined as well." I told him as soon as I got him completely off me. Blaine cupped both sides on my face wiping away the tears running down. 

"Love, that doesn't matter to me." I blinked my eyes which only let more tears fall, but Blaine wiped those away too and brushed the wet strands of hair from my eyes. "You know even when like this you're still beautiful as ever." I let out a quite laugh. 

"I'm a mess," my voice quivered. 

"No, no. your never a mess. You're perfect. You're more than you think. And I …," Blaine paused watching my expressions, searching my eyes. "And I love that about you." He moved one hand down to my waist, while the thumb of his hand on my face rubbed my cheek calmingly.  
>"I love you." <em>what? No, he can't love me… that's impossible…<em> 

"I really do. This probably isn't the best time to tell you this. I had this whole night planed. But now everything – Everything has changed." Blaine needs to slow down. I'm still at the 'I love you' part. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whatever I have left. It's kind of selfish, but. . ." he's sentence drifted away. 

"I know we are still new in this, but picturing my life without you is hard. Completely impossible actually. Before I met you, I had been accepted to three colleges. Three schools that I really wanted to go to. I finally agreed to go to one of them. The one in . . . New York." My eyes widen at the fact that he just said _New York. _"And I believe that if we didn't meet back in January in an Ohio mall, that we would have met someday. In New York. Maybe on a subway, or in some little coffee shop on the corner of some street. Or a day where we both happen to go for a walk in Central Park." Passion filled this boys eyes, he knew what he was talking about. 

"I swear we would have met somewhere else, some other time. Because I know that we are made for each other. I don't know if you feel the same way or that I'm creeping you out. I may be scaring you, but I'm scaring myself as well. The way I feel about you scares the living shit out of me. But I wouldn't leave you to make it go away, because the way I feel is addicting. When I'm at school my heart aches just to hear your voice to know what you are doing. You are everything to me and if we broke up any time soon or ever, I know that I would die from heartbreak. Because I need you and I love you. Shit, I love you so much." Blaine shook his head in frustration, _of loving me to much?_

I was shocked. Scared of what to say or do. What this real? Or is this just fantasy? 

"Our lives start in like a month. We'll graduate and be on our ways to New York. And I don't want to do this by myself. We are both going the same way; why not go there, together…?" he took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you, when we graduate, come with me to New York? Live with me. Be with me. Be my everything. I wanted to be able to have a terrible day and know that when I'll be get home you'll be there to make everything better. I want to be able to walk down a New York street, get hit on my some girl or guy and go 'Oops sorry, I have an amazingly sexy boyfriend, go hit on somebody else.' I want to be able to take care of you whenever you need it. I just- I just want to be with you," Blaine stared into my eyes waiting for me to answer. 

The tears that now ran down my face weren't from Adam's stupidity anymore. The confliction on the restaurant wasn't even in my head anymore. These tears were because of Blaine. Because he wants everything I could ever want from him. Blaine dropped his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. He pulled his arm around my waist tighter so our bodies were pressed against each other's. 

"Kurt, please say something… And please make it good. I really don't feel like making myself look like an ass. Although I kind of already did," Blaine's voice broke as he spoke and was soft and quite. I brought my face to his placing a chaste kiss on to his lips. 

"I love you too," I whispered. "You don't know how long I've wait to say that." Blaine chuckled. 

"Just as long as I did?" He placed another kiss on to my lips, lingering there for a bit. 

"And I would love to spend my life with you if that's okay," I asked. Blaine smiled and moved his lips to my forehead in a light kiss. 

"It's all I could ever ask for." 

"Alright that's all settled." Blaine looked up pulling away from me but keeping a firm grip around my waist. "Oops did I interrupt something?" Glancing over to the door the blonde lady stood there a hand to her mouth. 

"Yes Danni, you did. They were being so cute together and the speech the curly hair one just gave. It's reminded me of us when we were younger," The red head spoke. Danni nudged her with an elbow before turning back to look at Blaine and I. 

"Hi, I'm Danni Banks. I'm a lawyer at a law firm in Columbus and this is Vanessa, my fiancée of 6 months," she held out her hand which I gladly shook. 

"Kurt," I said. 

"Blaine," Blaine replied shaking her hand as well. Danni smiled. 

"I just talked to the manager swearing I would sue their ass for anything if they didn't undo what just happened. Now Adam, the douche bag waiter will be sending you and apology and money to rebuy a brand new Marc Jacob's sweater. Considering yours is now ruined beyond dry cleaning repair." My eyes widen at the information I was just told. 

"Oh! Wow, that is . . . wow thank you so much," I stuttered. 

"Oh it's nothing, just doing my job as a lawyer and a gay rights supporter. I have to help the young in need," She smiled lacing her hand with Vanessa's. "Now it you have any trouble or need anything, please call me." Danni handed me a business card with all her information on it. 

"Thank you," I muttered reading the card. "Really this means a lot." Danni smiled and Vanessa kissed the side of her head. "Really it's nothing. Now get home and change out of those wet clothes. Don't forget to spend time with your adorable boyfriend," she winked. 

Blaine kissed my cheek as we watched Danni and Vanessa walk away from us. 

"It's not everyday people like us get help," Blaine said. I turned and looked at Blaine. 

"Thank you," I said. He looked confused, 

"For what?" he asked. 

"Everything." I leaned over placing innocent kiss on to his lips. 

**Author's End Note:**

**So yeah, I like this chapter… I don't know about you guys but… :]**

**To my reviewers:**

**Gottriplets: I'm sorry that its confusing! Haha. Yes we will find out what happen / is wrong with Blaine. Now worries. :] **

**Hpgleekwithatardis: :D Your welcome! I'm glad you liked it. :D YAY**

**Lilya96: Forever and Ever by He Is We :]**

**Writerism: thank you! :]**

**Hola: Thank you so much for your suggestion! :]**

**Onward to write Storm!**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	18. Chapter 18 : Graduation

**Authors Note:**

**I'm so sorry, that this is later then it should have been. It's vacation, but I just haven't gotten the chance to type this up and post it. I know and I'm sorry.**

**I want to thank everyone that has continued to stay with this story and my lazy self. It means a lot. I love you guys.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter though. :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18 : Graduation

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home." – Arms : Christina Perri

_**Saturday, June 16, 2012**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I really want to tell you where I actually was today. There wasn't really a party. Actually it didn't have to deal with the warblers at all. I actually went to an appointment. Yeah, on a Saturday, I know. It's a weird day to have an appointment. It was supposed to end late, way later than it did. That's why I wasn't going to be able to come to your graduation._

_I felt really bad, that you came to mine but I couldn't go to yours. I know you told me it was alright, that it was okay that I went to the 'warbler party'. Honestly, if there was a warbler party today I would have skipped it and came to see you graduate. Because you're what matters to me, not some stupid warbler party._

_Anyway, the person who had an appointment before me cancelled their appointment or they died. The doctors don't tell us that, but you're not really supposed to cancel checkups._

_Besides that, I went in early; there was still a chance that I wasn't going to make it to your special night. You should have seen how fast I drove here. Could have gotten a ticket, or pulled over. But that wouldn't have mattered to me, because the look on your face when you saw me made my world stop around me. I arrived a few people before Finn, so I was lucky that you even saw me._

_I knew you were happy to see me, because the instant you saw my face your body language relaxed. God, I love the affect that I have on you. Just thinking about it makes me want to kiss you senseless. Have I mention that I love you?_

_Cause I really do. Like a lot. I could say it all day. I love you._

_Oh, and I meant what I said. What I said when with your family and when Rachel asked those questioned at dinner._

_I will never leave you. You are my everything. Seriously, absolutely everything. I would follow you to the edge of the world, and so much farther. If something happens to me or you don't want to be with me anymore; then that will be the only way I will leave you._

_Although, you'll probably leave me when you find out. That's why I haven't told you. You know? I don't want to lose you and this, this could make you leave._

_Actually I'm pretty positive it will. Who would want to be with someone like me? I don't think I'd even want to. The stress and everything. I'm surprised I'm not bald or aged looking yet._

_Selfish, I know. It's completely selfish to keep this from you. Besides, I'm doing great. I won't have to worry about you finding out anytime soon, right?_

_Love Blaine_

_PS my mother couldn't handle my complaining about not going today. It was pretty funny the way she responded._

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

You can do this. Just because there are about 2,000 people including the whole senior class doesn't mean you're going to screw up royally. Wait, 2,000 people? Friends. Family. All of the seniors and they are all watching each of us walk across the stage to graduate. To get a little piece of paper allowing us, me, to leave this pathetic place called high school, legally and the correct way?

Oh wow… that's a lot of people. Staring at me. Walking . . . across a stage.

My mouth was dry and I couldn't seem to fix it. I tried to shake the feeling of nervousness from my body.

Come on, this is nothing compared to being on stage for sectionals or regionals. There is double the amount of people for those things and I can do that no problem.

"Quinn Fabray," Mrs. Standford, an algebra and trig teacher at McKinley, called through the microphone. I glanced up at Quinn, who was about twenty people in front of me. A smile grew on her face hearing her mother screaming from the crowd in joy. She walked over to Mr. Figgins and Ms. Pillsberry who stood in the center of the stage. Ms. Pillsberry gave her a smile, before handing over the diploma and the hand shake.

Honestly, I'm surprised Ms. Pillsberry can ever do this job. But then again she has come so far in her progress of beating her problem of OCD or whatever she had. We're all so proud of her and by we; I mean all of New Directions.

The crowd giggled as Quinn threw her arms around Ms. Pillsberry. Doesn't surprise me though, we all have actually, because we all got so close to her over the last four years. I watched Quinn let go of her and gave a hand shake to Mr. Figgins before officially leaving the stage one last time.

_One last time? _The thought sent chills down my spine. This will be my last time walking across this stage. Feeling tears burn behind my eyes, I began to panic. Don't cry. Oh my god, don't cry. Focus on walking across the stage. Just walking, no tripping. No hurting or pain, high school is over as soon as I walk across this poorly decorated stage. Everyone so far has owned the stage walking across themselves. Who says I can't?

I can do it to. Wait, by myself? Shit, I'm going to fuck up. This is nothing like sectionals or regionals or performing in front of the school because I'm by myself. None of my friends.

"Finn Hudson."

Oh my fucking god, I can't do this. There are like five people in between me and Finn. I can't do this. My dad's voice was loud when Finn's name was called but totally not as loud as Carole's. She must be so proud.

Finn caught my eye. He gave me and encouraging smile and mouth, "You can do this." I gave him a slight nod but I was lying to him. There's no way I could.

Finn glanced out at the crowd and then found my look again. His smile was big and he nodded his head out to the crowd before walking out on stage. I didn't know what he was trying to do or point out to me. I mean what's out in the crowd that's going to concern me.

I shifted my body a bit to stare out into the crowd. The light from the stage made it kind of hard to see. All the people made me more nervous. I found my father in the huge crows. He and Carole watched Finn with joy covering their faces. But I wasn't expecting to see the boy standing next to him staring back at me.

_Blaine._

My breathing stopped and my heart hammered in my chest. That liar. He said her couldn't make it. There was a warbler get together today for the seniors goodbyes. We both agreed hat saying goodbye to his friends was more important than to come to my graduation. I mean we're going to be living together when we move. He won't see his friends until he goes back to visit. We agreed on that together and here he is. Sitting in the crowd.

Even though it was hard to see out in the crowd, I could still see Blaine's golden eyes lit up with love and happiness. I stared at him in shock. I watched his mouth form the words 'I love you' and blew me a kiss. I smiled and mouthed 'I love you' back.

"Kurt Hummel," Mrs. Stanford voice echoed through my mind. _Shit, _that my name. I took a deep breath before making my way to Mrs. Pillsbury.

My father yelled my name along with various members of the glee club. I found Rachel in the front row, smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"I love you, Kurt." it was quiet but I still heard it. I knew it was Blaine. I looked down at my feet blushing furiously. Because Blaine totally just said he loved me in front of this whole homophobic school.

I stood in front of Ms. Pillsberry, she handed me the diploma then she shook my hand. I moved to Mr. Figgins and shook his hand as well. My heart was beating fast as I finished my way off the stage. Mr. Schue joined me at stage side.

"Congratulations," he said and directed me back to the student who graduated and walked across the stage already.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Nobody threw their caps cause there people are stupid. It wasn't like all the graduation you see in the movies. But besides I wouldn't want to get mine dirty.

Everyone was dismissed from the auditorium. I searched the crowed area of the hallway for my parents and Blaine. I needed to know that Blaine was actually there and that I wasn't imagining him. Families surrounded me, congratulating and celebrating and I can't even find my family. Searching a bit more, I caught sight of a perfectly gelled head of curls talking to my father, Carole, and Finn.

"Blaine," I yelled and began running through the crows. He turned around looking confused but his face brightened at seeing me. "Blaine," I said again throwing me arms around his neck tightly and his wrapped around my waist. He lifted me off the ground spinning me around. I giggled at how cheesy he was.

When my feet were placed down on to the ground, I grabbed his face pulling his lips to mine in a sloppy kiss, not caring who was going to see. It wouldn't matter because I'm done with this school now. I pulled away just as Blaine's tongue run across my upper lip.

I stared at his face surprised. He looked disappointed, his grip on my waist tightened trying to bring me back into a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Do you not want me here?" Blaine asked a frown forming on his face. "I can leave if you want." His arms around my waist loosened. I quickly tightened my arms around his neck making our foreheads touch. My eye locked with his.

"No," I whispered. "Don't leave me."

"Never," Blaine said and brought his lips to mine kissing my deeply passionately.

"Alright. Alright, break it up," my father said sternly then let out a few laughs. I pulled away blush rising on my cheeks. I looked up at Blaine questionly for he still hadn't told me why he was here.

"Well you see once Wes and David found out that your graduation was today they pushed the party up an hour and let me leave early," Blaine explained.

"What? Why would they do that?" Really, there not going to see much of each other. Wes is going to Harvard which is close, I guess. And David . . . you know, I don't know where he's going.

"Their excuse was and I quote that they like you and that you are good for me. A reason to go on. They also said I was complaining that I wasn't going to see you today. Which I can inform you that, that is not exactly true," Blaine said.

"Huh, I see," I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you came." I turned stepping out of his grip and walked over to my dad. He engulfed me in a hug.

"You did it kid. You finished high school and beat all the bullies here. In a few weeks you're going to get out of here," my dad spoke in my ear. _I'm leaving. I'm getting out of here. With Blaine._ Tears burned in my eyes again, but I refused to cry. Not now at least.

I pulled away and hugged Carole and then Finn before I found my way back into Blaine's arms. He kept an arm around my waist as we socialized with some teacher and friends. We got some looks but no one actually said anything about us or to us and that surprised me. It really did.

"Attention _former _Glee club members," Mr. Schue stood near most of us. "Dinner at breadsticks. On me." a few members howled in excitement. I turned to my dad, he gave a slight nod.

"Blaine, come with me," I asked.

"Are you sure? I mean they are your friends…" Blaine said questioningly.

"Of course, they love you. Trust." Blaine nodded a smile on his face.

The car ride was silent. Blaine held my hand in the center of the car. I stared at him while we drove thinking about the future with him and everything else. Occasionally, he'd glace over catching me watching him and when he did he brought our folded hands to his mouth placing a kiss on my knuckles. Blush would rise on my face when he did this and I'd have to look away.

When we reached Breadsticks all of the graduated glee club members were there.

"We made it guys! High School is over!" Puck exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Finn said giving him a high five.

We sat and talked about all the wonderful and terrible times that we had together. Blaine seemed to enjoy himself as well, hearing all the ridiculous stories that I haven't gotten to tell him yet. Then the conversation switched a bit, to a different subject.

"So Blaine, we all know Kurt and I are going to NYADA, what are you planning to do?" Rachel asked. Blaine froze for a second before clearing his throat.

"Well, I plan on going with Kurt," Blaine said.

"What? You're going to follow him. What about your own future? Kurt, do you agree with this?" Rachel was shocked at his response. I opened my mouth but Blaine's chuckled made my stop.

"No. No. I got into Columbia." Blaine said shaking his head a bit.

"Oh wow," Rachel said shocked. "Columbia, that's huge and expensive."

Blaine shrugged, "Sure I guess. Doesn't matter if you got with a scholarship, right?" Rachel nodded.

"And what about Kurt?" Finn asked. I rolled my eyes. Clearly, he just had to be the 'big brother'. I felt Blaine shift. I glanced at him to see that he was already looking at me and gave him a confused look.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked clarifying the question. "Kurt's is my everything. I'd follow him to the edge of the world. I will never leave him if it's in my control. I love him and I plan on spending the rest of, whatever I have left, of my life with him. I'll be there," he said this with his eyes never leaving mine.

Oh god, can I just drop dead here, now? The smile on my face was big and bright. I could feel it.

"I love you," I whispered. Blaine smiled and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. My heart quickened, he just can't say things like that. I pulled away quickly watching his eye flutter open and looking at me lovingly.

"Aww, you guys are disgustingly sweet," Mercedes commented.

"Yes, please stop. My eyes are burning out of their sockets," Santana rolled her 'burning eyes' at me. I snuggled into Blaine's side.

"Alright. I have something to say," Mr. Schue stood up. The table quieted down and I looked over at my former teacher. "I want to thank you guys. Each and every one of you. You guys changed my life for the better. You helped me find out my dream for teaching glee. You helped me through a divorce and a new marriage. And so much more," I watched him smile down at Ms. Pillsberry. "Even though we only started with about six of us, our family grew. And we are a family; we've been through so much together. Wins. Loses. Fights. Competitions. Between each other and other clubs. And now you guys are graduated. You're moving on,"

I began to feel tears in my eyes, thinking about the future and how'll probably never see any of them again. Besides Rachel and Finn.

"I don't want you to forget what this family has together." His voice began to crack. I looked around at the others at the table. They all had tears in their eyes if not already rolling down their face.

This is it. High Schools _over. _Our new lives start. New?

"So when you're off at school, getting famous or starting another, your own family. Please remember to keep in touch with everyone." _Family?_

I looked around the table again. These people are my family. I love them all.

I felt Blaine's lips on my temple, pulling me close. I looked up at him.

_Future? Family?_

Blaine is my future. He's going to be my new family. Or so I hope he'll be my family, my support, my husband? 

**Author's End Note:**

**So what'd you think? :D**

**To my reviewers:**

**Gottriplets: thank you! soon soon! :]**

**Kliss: thank you! That means a lot. Sorry this was updated late.**

**Miss Olivia Cellophane: Thank you! Eventually yes. We'll just have to see how it plays out.**

**Hpgleekwithatardis: thank you! Aww I'm so happy for you! :D**

**NerdyAndrine: thank you! Blaine Blaine Blaine. Me too! Danni is someone I wish a lot of people could be like. Someone who understand and stops people from being stupid.**

**Working on the next chapter of Storm and something else that is up my sleeve ;]**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	19. Chapter 19 : The First Time

**Author's note:**

**Here you guys go! Sorry it's late.**

**But anyway, I have to go finish getting ready, I leave my house at 4 in the morning for a week in Florida. My first time on a plane. I really nervous!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19 – For The First Time

_**Thursday, July 14, 2012 - 2:36 am**_

_Dear Kurt,_

_I love you._

_As I lay here next to you, I just can't help but think about how much I really do love you. You lay asleep on your stomach hugging pillow for dear life. (I guess it's a good thing that we grabbed the sheet and pillows before we fell asleep.) Your naked torso lays out in the open; the sheet is placed gently on you lower back covering the rest of your body._

_You're a master piece, well except for the bruise appearing at the nape of your neck. I apologize for that now… I'm sorry, baby. Please forgive me for marking your glorious body._

_The lights from the city shine in through the windows casting over your back. You look angel like. Magnificent .But we need to buy curtains, love. Those lights are really too bright._

_I don't know if I can believe what happened about five hours ago was real. Being with you like that was something I never thought that I would experience with anybody._

_Maybe I'm just being selfish with again. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. But I'm glad that I have you. I don't regret any time that I spend with you. I just regret not telling you all I should be._

_I should be sleeping right now, just like you are. With you. Legs tangled, arms wrapped around you, our bare skin brushing against each other, lost in the sheets, securing you, protecting you, loving you. But my mind feels like bickering and talking non-stop. It just doesn't seem to want to shut up._

_I did sleep a litter, but I was awoken by a siren driving by. You were curled around me, holding on for dear life. As if I was your lost hope, your last breath of air._

_Of course though, I had to pee and when I returned the pillow had taken my space. And then my mind decided to talk and I choose to write in here._

_It's been a while since I had written to you. I feel annoyed that I haven't but it is only because I spent all my time with you. And I can't really write when your around now can I?_

_Today, or last night considering its 2 something in the morning, anyway, we moved into our New York apartment. In the morning we packed up our bags shoved them into our car, said our goodbyes, and drove an insane amount of hours to our new home._

_There was a lot of tears that morning, from my mother and Carole. You would think that we were just sent to our death. We told them they could share Finn. Haha. That would be something._

_You probably didn't notice but your father pulled me aside. He wanted to have a man to man conversation. Now I won't tell you in great detail what he said to me but, I can tell you I broke down._

_Your father's knows what I can't seem to tell you. And that makes me so mad. That he knows before you._

_Kurt, I love you. I really do._

_Something holds me back every time I try and tell you. I'm getting so mad now. Mad at myself. I have to tell you soon before it gets worse. Your father insisted that I tell you soon, like within this next week. I can't talk about this anymore, not right now._

_**3:15 am**_

_Who knew driving to New York could take so long. When we got to the apartment we were so tired, we decided to put the bed together, it arrived a few days earlier, but that didn't happen, _

_We'll we did put the bed together, but our few chaste kisses became more desperate and needy._

_Then we ended up here on the bed naked._

_I would have put on pair of pants when I went to the bathroom but I don't know which box holds all the clothes. Nor do I feel like searching for them._

_Maybe we should just loose the clothes; I wouldn't mind staring at your naked body all day. Oh yeah, I said that. I mean look at that body! Dammmn!_

_Oh wow, there goes another police car or something with a siren. It's so loud._

_I don't know how you sleep through it. I'm so tired. I'm going to see if I can sleep._

_Love you so much,  
>Blaine<em>

**Present Day Kurt**

Tears were already streaming down my face as my hand reached to unlock the apartment door. Blaine's letter haunted me with the facts of the unknown.

The apartment stood the same as it was when I left this morning. Dishes from last night and breakfast filled the sink. The newspaper that Blaine was reading laid askew on the kitchen table.

I opened the notebook back to the letter of our first night skimming it briefly before throwing it across the room in anger and pain. Standing in place, I listened to the silence of the apartment. Just listening. The sounds of cars came from the bedroom.

_Blaine must have left it open again, _I thought rolling my eyes. Walking into the bedroom I was attacked by the freezing winter air. Snow covered the floor near the window in small lumps. A few swears crossed my mind as I slammed the window shut, but none of them were worth anything to reach my lips.

Falling back on the bed with a sigh, I shivered.

"Heating bill is going to cost a fortune this month," I whispered to myself looking around the room.

It felt… weird being in here knowing what I know now. Actually, it just feels cold. I just… I just don't know. Laying down on the bed curling into a fetal position holding on to Blaine pillow, the memoires flooded my mind.

**Kurt's point of view of letter**

"Ugh!" Blaine fell onto the floor next to me. I sat shifting through a box of who knows what. There's too much packing peanuts in here. I removed my hands turning my attention to Blaine.

"That was the last thing from the car. What time is it? I'm so tired," he said pulling me into his lap so that I was facing him. I let out a slight giggle.

"7:30. Who knew driving for so long could be so tiring." I said wrapping my arms around his neck for balance.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Blaine asked. "I could fall asleep any second."

"Yes of course, only one problem."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What?"

"The bed," I started. "Isn't put together yet." Blaine's face fell.

"But," I continued. "It's from ikea so it should only take like thirty minutes."

Blaine stared at me, "let's do this!" He said then placed a kiss on my lips and ran into the bedroom.

When I walked into the bedroom twenty minutes later Blaine sat on the floor surrounded by pieces of the bed, bolts, and screws and holding the directions upside down. I couldn't help but laugh at the puzzled look that played on Blaine's face. When he realized my presence he looked up, his face turning from confused to a lost puppy.

"I thought you said this was easy," Blaine whined.

"It is easy," I commented stepping over everything and sitting down to him. I pulled the directions from his hands and flipped them over. "If you read the directions right."

Blaine let out a "oh" before blush rising on his face. I placed two fingers under his chin bringing his eyes to mine.

"It's okay. We can do it together. Don't try and push me out of the room again saying you can do this yourself. Let me help you." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "We live on our own now. We're partners. Let's do this together, okay?"

Blaine nodded bringing me into another kiss. He nibbled at my lip but I pulled away grabbing the paper to read. Blaine sighed then looked at the directions as well.

"Look. The screw in this picture means you need them to go with this piece of wood." I said pointing to the wood next to me. Blaine moved on to his knees and reached over my lap to grab the wood. He turned his head to look at me. He was so close. I felt his other hand cup the back of my head. He moved his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away I leaned forward wanting more but he ignored my request and picked up a screw to begin making the bed.

We worked diligently only a few mistakes here and there. Like when Blaine grabbed the wrong screw. I don't blame him thought. Sometimes they look exactly the same. The bed was in place, just needed the mattress and the bed sheets and spread.

"Blaine," I said turning to him, bad idea. He was yawning and stretching out his back. His stomach showed slightly. I had force myself to look away.

"Yes, love?" Blaine said still yawning.

"Uh, put the mattress on the bed? I'll get the bedding," I said and scrambled out the bedroom door.

When I came back Blaine was sprawled out on the bed hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"Blaine!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," he muttered. I rolled my eyes dropping the bedding to the ground.

"Blaine," I whined. "Get up! We have to make the bed!" I lightly slapped his chest. Blaine gripped my arms pulling me on top of him. I let out a scream and he wrapped his arms around my waist securing me close to him.

"Blainnne, come on. We can't sleep on here with no sheets."

"But I'm tired and you're so comfortable." Blaine said pulling me off of him and trying to snuggle in to me.

"No!" I giggled as he began to tickle my sides. "Stop! … I'm going kick you!" I trashed around trying not to kick anything fragile.

"No you won't. You love me too much to hurt me," Blaine said with a toothy smile fingering at my sides.

"I may love you but I will make you sleep on our invisible couch!"

Blaine froze, and wrapped his arms around me tight and a smile still on his face.

"What are you smiling about? I just threatened to put you in the dog house," I commented trying to put my silent treatment on.

"Ours," Blaine whispered I looked at him confused. "You said ours. Ours. Ours. Ours. Everything is yours and mine. I am yours and you are mine."

My heart swelled at his words.

"I love you, Kurt. You're taken my heart hostages. And it will always be yours."

I was at loss for words. What do you say to someone who says that? I love you seems to plain.

I cupped the side of his face and pressed my lips to his. This kiss wasn't like the others we've shared before. There was something new. A feeling hard to describe. Kind of like when you have an itch you can't scratch but when you do it feels amazing.

Blaine pulled me on top of him again in a swift movement, lips still attached to mine. His hand on my back ran down to the hem of my shirt. I pulled away looking at him hesitantly. Blaine starred at me, I read his expression well. I gave a quick nod and off came my shirt and my lips glued back to his.

Everything after that was … magical.

**Authors end note:**

**So? :]**

**To me reviewers:**

**Gotttriplets: sooooonnn! Very very soon! :]**

**Gleemusiclover911: im sorry it makes you depressed! I don't mean for it to do that! Haha. Thank you so much for reading tho!**

**Kliss: aren't they :] poor Kurt, he's planning and he doesn't know anything. Blaine needs to get his shit together!**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	20. Chapter 20 : I See You Through Him

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there. :]  
>So I decided that instead of writing the chapter for Storm that I'd write this. People seemed to be getting tired of me dragging this out. I'm sorry that I have been. It wasn't my original plan. There are two more chapter's left. So everything will be explained. Asap.<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter. I do. **

**PS I don't remember exactly when they put all the lights and Christmas tree up in New York, so just kind of go with what I wrote. I couldn't remember if it was the day after thanksgiving, or the weekend after or the first weekend in December. So sorry if I made a mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20 : I See You Through Him

"But I won't let you fall. I'll see you, through them all and I just wanna let you know… Oh, when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star and the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side. Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me."  
>– Invisible : Big Time Rush<p>

_**Present Day: November 29, 2012 – 5:15 PM**_

Waking in cold sweat is not something I like to do, ever. The room was quiet and cold. _Empty. _The bed was empty… besides me. I feel small, too small to be in, alone. This strange sickly felling surrounded me. I tried to shake it away but it stayed there. Suffocating me.

_I need to get out of this room. I need to leave and get away from here._

Quickly changing clothes, I bolted out door. My wrist watch read quarter after five. I slept for long.

Snow was falling again. Who knew November could be so snowy. Zippering up my jacket all the way, I wrapped my arms tightly around myself engulfing me into a hug. It was cold and my gloves were left on the kitchen table and there was _no way_ I was back to that empty place at the moment. I'll suffer. My shoes crunched through the slush on the side walk. I kept my eyes on ground avoiding eye contact from anyone that happened to pass by.

The snow was muddy brown from the footsteps trudged through it. That's the problem with living New York. Snow is pretty in the untouched places, but on the roads and sidewalks of New York, it looks like shit. Literally.

So many people crowed the sidewalks, which doesn't even makes any sense considering its not even December yet. So what is there to see? The lights may be up already, but come on who cares? They are just stupid lights.

Turning the corner I ran into a mob of people walking and somehow got in the middle of all of them. Shoulder to shoulder and I could barely move. Suffocated, and _I need get out!_ Being enclosed brought back way to memoires of the high school years. I began to have a mini panic attack. I didn't know what to do. So I looked up. Looking up at the sky to see space and breathe cleaner fresher air I began to calm down. I Shuffling along with the group of tourist people trying to ignore the nagging feelings, I turned the nearest corner.

It's a street I've never been down. I don't even know where it leads, but that doesn't matter because I don't even know where I'm going. Just walking. Walking without a reason, without a purpose. Walking as far as possible away from what I know. Or what I thought I knew. What's wrong with a little bit of an adventure to the unknown? Well I'll tell you, practically everything! But what's adding a little more…

This street was way less crowed the other. The occasional person would pranced down every once in a while. I could breathe again. Well sort of, under the circumstances. Walking down the street was kind of comforting. Well, until something hit me in the head and I fell into a snow bank.

Blaine's face flooded into my head. I brought my hand to lips gently grazing them with my fingertips. I swallowed heard ignoring the tears burning in eyes.

"Hey mister!" a little kids voice echoed through my ears. I quickly looked up scared. There stood six children standing behind a large fence. I wasn't sure which one spoke first but the little girl spoke next.

"Are you okay mister? We didn't mean to hit you with the ball," her curly blonde hair blew in the breeze lightly.

_Ball? What ball? What is she talking about?_

"Mister"? Are you alright? Monica, go get Ms. Sarah," the boy nest to her snapped. The tiny girl nodded and ran off to the building.

"I'm okay," I muttered.

"We're really sorry, Mister. We didn't mean to hit you with the ball," this time it was the smallest boy who had spoken.

_Ball? There they go again with the ball. _I placed my hand on the ground for some support, but it didn't land on the cold snow. It felt something round and rubbery. A ball. I chuckled to myself and stood up grabbing the ball. I tossed the ball in between my hands.

"That's okay kids. Accidents happen," I watched the worried looks wash from their faces.

"Oh sir, are you alright? The kids were just playing." This was a new voice that spoke. I passed the children to see a dark skinned woman with gorgeous hair running toward me. When she reached the fence she unlocked the gate to the fence that surround the yard and building that I didn't seem to notice before. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, sir?"

I nodded, "Yes. It's just a ball. It's happened many times before." I handed her the ball and she gave it to Monica, the little blonde.

"Run along kids. And _stop _playing near the fence," she spoke sternly. The children nodded and ran toward the tall building. "I'm really sorry, Mr…?"

"Kurt, call me Kurt." She looked surprised.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry. I'm Sarah," I shook her hand and she continued to talk. "I tell them to stay away from the fence but they never listen…"

I shook my head with a smile, "No really, it's okay. I swear." Her face softened just the children's did. Strange. "Is there a problem?" I asked, though I probably shouldn't have.

"Oh no, no, no! It's just that last time this happened the man yelled at the children appallingly," she spoke calmly.

"Oh, what an asshole. I wouldn't do that. They are just children and it was an accident. He was just probably having a bad day. I wish people had some heart, I spoke from my memoires.

"You're something else, Kurt." Sarah chuckled.

I hummed in response and smiled looking over at the children playing in the near distance. There were different groups of about five or six children sprawled out in the field playing in the freshly falling snow. None of them stuck out to me expect the tiny boy with the darkish curly hair, with his nose in a book. He sat on the steps on the building by himself. _Blaine,_ the name formed on my lips but didn't leave them.

"Would you like some coffee?" I nodded to Sarah's request. Anything to see the child up close.

I walked through the gate and she followed locking it behind her. The sidewalk to the entrance of the building was snowy with footprints everywhere. My eyes stayed locked on the little boy sitting on the steps. I scanned his presence. His blue jeans were frayed at the bottom from being way to long for his short frame. His converse shoes were dirty and old. He pulled his jacket tighter around him with one hand while the other kept the book open in front of him. His eyes never left the page. I noticed tiny hands were bright red from the nippy wind.

"Jonah, where are your gloves?" Sarah asked. Jonah looked up at her, his green eyes wide with fear.

"Billy… he… stole them from me…" Jonah whispered. Closing his book placing it on his lap, he rubbed his hand together to get some kind of friction. Sarah sighed and kneeled next to him. "He said he needed mine because I don't do anything but sit here. He said that I was a waste of space." My heart shattered at his words.

"Oh Jonah, you know that's not true," Sarah spoke trying to comfort him. Jonah nodded but tears still began to fill his eyes. I felt queasy. I wish that I could kneel down and pull him into my lap and hug his telling him that everything will alright. That this won't last forever. But I can't. I wonder who his parents are. Do they care that he is bullied?

I noticed that Sarah pulled out a pair of gloves from her pocket and handed them to the curly hair boy.

"Next time, come straight to me if this happens again. And you are not nothing. You are something. Something completely special." Jonah nodded whipping his unshed tears. Sarah stood and ruffled his hair and then proceed to walk into the building. I didn't want to follow her anymore. I wanted to stay right here and talk to this child and make him feel like his is something. Not just feed him words that probably won't make it to his brain. That's all Sarah was doing. Feeding him words that wouldn't work. But I followed her into the building anyway.

"Isn't it a little too cold for the children to be playing outside?" I asked when she handed me a coffee mug freshly filled. I gripped it tightly trying to get all the warmth. My hands were freezing.

"That's what I said. But it's the way the schedule goes around here. They eat and then they go outside to play. Sixty minutes of activity a day," Sarah rolled her eyes. _Dinner?_ "The headmaster's rules. Although, most of the children like going outside. Some, for example, Jonah, do not. He likes to stay in and read." I nodded taking a sip. _Jonah…_

"What is this place?" I asked curiously. Sarah gave me an incredulous look. "I've only lived here for a couple months and I have never been down this way." I added.

"Didn't you read the sign?" Sarah asked.

"Sign?"

"Yeah, the huge one outside attached the fence. We were standing like right next to it." I starred at her blankly. _There was a sign?_

"No sorry. I've been out of it like all day." She nodded with a smile.

"This is the Jennifer Stanley Home for Children," she stated matter of fact. _What?_

"Excuse me?" I gasped. She's kidding me right? This looks exactly like a school. Boarding school? Not a children's home, a foster home. She looked at me confused.

"This is a type of foster home. Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, no! I have nothing against this or anything! I just… wow… and foster home… I thought this was a school. A boarding school. I was way off," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Nope this is an orphanage," Sarah confirmed.

Children's home. I wasn't expecting this. Insane. Wait… orphanage… Jonah… maybe this was fate…

"So Jonah…" I spoke slowly afraid of what could happen. Sarah gave a sad smile.

"Jonah is something special. He was found left at a Connecticut hospital when he was only a few months old. Connecticut has some stupid law about people being able to give their child up with no questions asked. If you ask me, it's really stupid. He came here when he was five; it was my first year working here. He's eight now. He's small so everyone picks on him and he doesn't have many friends. I feel for him but we, as workers, aren't really allowed to become attached to the children, they could leave at any moment."

"But he's being bullied!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I know." Her voice was quite. "And I wish I could do more, but I really can't. It's against the rules."

"Rules! Are you serious?" I felt anger boil inside me.

"Kurt, please… calm down. The children…" she began.

"The children? Really..." I took a deep breath calming myself down. "This child is being bullied!"

"I know!" Sarah exclaimed her eyes shining with tears. "You don't think I know this! I see it every day! I go through the same process every day! Adults come in every once in a while, looking to adopt and I always push them to Jonah first! But no one ever picks him! They always consider him but then decide against him because they say he's weak and they don't want to deal with it in the future. Can you actually believe people say that!" she threw her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Yes, I can..." I whispered looking away. I shook my head. My heart was pounding. Sarah ignored my comment and continued.

"I pray every day that someone will come in here and take him away. Give him a better life then what he has. He needs someone who will support him and give him the love that he needs. I'd do it but that's against the rules as well!" she groaned.

"I'll do it…" I said.

"I hate the… wait what…" she gawked at me.

"I said I'll take him," my voice quivered.

"No… you couldn't. You're just saying that because you're mad…" Sarah tired pushing me away.

"No! No I'm not! I can take care of him. I can love him and give him everything he needs. I can be his support the sun in his dark sky. I was bullied! I can get him through everything that's bad," I was practically crying now. "Let me love him like my own." Sarah stayed quiet her face showed that she was thinking.

"Okay…" she nodded.

About an hour later we were in her office answering questions. Making sure I was suitable enough to take care of a child.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked glasses placed on the bridge of her nose. She starred down at a paper.

"Uh, nineteen," I said. Please don't turn me down. She looked up at me with a curious look then back down to the paper scribbling a few words.

"Wife? Girlfriend?" she asked. I swallowed the extra saliva that appeared in my mouth. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Uh, no. I have a boyfriend…" it almost came out as a question. I couldn't tell her what happened in the past twenty-four hours. She wouldn't let me adopt Jonah.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't assume people's significant others. With the marriage law now in New York." She said and scribbled more down.

"You're okay with me being gay?" I asked surprised. She looked up at me again.

"Why would I have a problem? I know people do, but you can't help who you love. Love is love, Kurt. Doesn't matter if you gay or straight." Sarah gave me a smile. "Does he know you are doing this?"

"Um, no… but I know he'll be okay with it…" I lied… he's like, not even alive right now.

She nodded and went back the paper work she had on her desk writing in various places. She didn't ask me any more questions for about five minutes.

"Alright, sign here and initial here," she said handing the paper. I scribbled my name in the right places and handed her the papers back. She looked over them one more time before looking back at me.

"Okay, it's all settled. We have to go ask Jonah if he's okay with this though. We were supposed to do that first but…. Anyway, I'll go pack his things. Go talk to him. I'm sure he will be glad that he's getting out of this hell hole." She ran off into the building hallways and I walked to the entrance.

I sat down next to Jonah. He didn't seem to notice though. His face was planted in the book he was reading.

"Hello Jonah," I said. His body froze. I watched him swallow before closing the book and turning to look at me.

"Uh, hello…" he whispered, his green eyes were memorizing.

"How are you?" I asked. This couldn't be any more worse.

"I'm alright," he said looking down at his hands that rested on top of his book.

"That's good. Do you like this places?" the question was kind of forward but I needed to somehow bring it up that he would be leaving with me. I watched his body freeze again. "It's okay; you can be honest with me…" Jonah didn't answer right away. Actually we sat in silence for about a complete five minutes.

"I _hate _it here," he slurred. I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me.

"I probably wouldn't like it here much either," I commented. He didn't say anything. "Jonah?"

"Yeah," he said fumbling with his hands.

"How would you like it if you can home with me?" I asked. His head snapped toward me and his eyes were wide in shock.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Do you want to come home with me? Become a part of my family. You could just stay for a week and when the social worker comes for a checkup and you don't like it you can come back here. Never see me again."

"I-uh-what…" Jonah was in shock still.

"I would like to adopt you…" I said giving him a soft smile, but he didn't get to answer because Sarah showed.

"Jonah," she said. Jonah looked up behind him at Sarah. "I packed your stuff… I hope that's okay. Kurt's a really nice guy. He would like to take care of you. Why don't you try it for a week?" Jonah stayed shock looking between us for a while. He stopped looking at Sarah and just at me. A smile slowly formed.

"Yes…" Jonah replied. "I want to go." I couldn't stop the grin that broke out onto my face.

Ten minutes later, Jonah had said his goodbyes and Sarah informed me of everything that I needed to know and handed my some phone numbers. We were down the street talking when I got the phone call.

Jonah hand was in mine gripping tightly like he was looking for support. A smile played on his face as we spoke. His tiny suitcase was gripped in m other hand. Everything was forgotten when I saw that smile on his face. I made someone happy. I did. Me.

So I wasn't expecting any when my phone rang.

"Oops, hold on Jonah, I have to answer this. I'm sorry." Jonah just smiled at me and gave a nod. I let go of his hand and dug for the phone in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"God damn it, Kurt. Why don't you answer you damn phone!" my dad's voice yelled through the cell. _Shit…_

"Gee, I don't know dad… I didn't just find out the most tragic thing of my life..." I muttered through the receiver. I didn't want Jonah to overhear.

"I know that this was bad Kurt. But please, listen to me." he begged.

"Why dad? Are you going to tell me even worse news? Because I don't know if I'll be able to handle it!"

"Kurt, look. I'm sorry. But we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past five hours," my father cried.

"What? What is it?" I said, tired.

"Blaine," the name stung. "Blaine's alive, Kurt. He's been asking for you for the past five hours. He knows what he did was wrong. Please just come and talk to him."

"What…. Blaine… Blaine, he's alive?" I stuttered. "But how? He was clearly …" I couldn't say it.

"YES! Get your butt to the hospital and we'll explain!" he yelled. I looked over Jonah. His green eyes were sparkling and a grin was across his face still.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Yes, Kurt? What's wrong?"

"We may have a slight situation…"

**Author's End Note:**

**BLAINE IS ALIVE!**

**Okay, just clarifying. One: I have no idea how the adoption processes are so please don't judge me on that.**

********Oh and next chapter we will find out what happened with Blaine and some of your question's will be answered!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Lessthan3glee: No you are not the only one. Haha. HE'S ALIVE WOOHOO.**

**Gottriplets: Almost there. We will know what happened next chapter!**

**RacheBerryShooting: Next chapter I will tell what happened! :]**

**Angie: I agree. I am sorry that I dragged it out so long. :/ It was original not supposed to be this long. Blaine's alive and things will be explained in the next chapter.**

**OhlookAKlainebow: one: I love your username haha. And to your review: I'm sorry its confusing. But something's will be explained in the next chapter**

**Eagleshorty2011: thank you so much! :D**

**Hpgleekwithatardis: thank you! it was cute right? Haha. Some stuff will be answered next chapter!**

**Cameron Mitchell Crazy: Blaine's okay! I swear! Well he is now!**

**Kliss: I'm sorry I made you cry! :o but thank you! next chapterrr, some stuff will be answered!**


	21. Chapter 21 : Twenty Four Hours Before

**Author Note:**

******PLEASE READ*******

**Okay, so I did some research for this chapter. And it's kind of hard to do that. You know how it is, when you research, you're never sure what websites to use and what not to. So something's might not be accurate. So please try not to criticize me to much okay. I don't know any like this nor know any on the subject then what I read.**

**On a different note, I know last chapter, nobody was expecting. Trust. And I think this is the fastest chapter I ever wrote for this story. haha. And I just updated this story three chapters in a row! Woohoo.**

**There is one more chapter left to this story. :,[ I may post an epilogue as well, but that all depends, on it I feel like it needs one. **

****Next thing I update will be 'Storm' though cause I haven't updated that in a while, but too obsessed with trying to finish this one. I'll probably update this again sometime next week. (I have spring break next week!)**

**I hope you enjoy. :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: Twenty Four Hours Before

"Oh why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind. Yeah. It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life." – I'm With You : Avril Lavigne

**~*Twenty Four Hours Before*~**

"Kurt!" a voice called out. I release my hand from my name tag. Mentally sighing, I turned around to see who called my name. I just want to go home. My shift was over in ten minutes ago. I couldn't leave on time because this lady was being insanely difficult. She wanted a book that just happened not to be in stock and she just didn't seem to understand that. She just stood there and argued with me saying "this is a book store; you're supposed to have books." Blah. Blah. Blah. Whatever, she was just so annoying. I had to call a manager.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Jessica said. She was this annoying red head high school student that worked here, but she was the only person that I could have a normal conversation with here. The only person I can tolerate working with.

"Hello Jess," I said blankly.

"You're leaving right?" she asked.

I pursed my lips, "yes." I leave every day at five. You would think that she would know this by now.

"Could you please put this book away for me in the teen section? They need me at the registers and it's just that they are at opposite sides of the store and the teen section is near the back and you need to get your things before you leave so…" Jessica begged holding out Twilight by Stephanie Meyer's. I raise an eyebrow. "I swear the girl who had it was going to take it outside and burn it. I had to save the book from her nasty paws."

"Jess, give me the book. You're going to get in trouble if you stay here and talk to me some more," I said taking the book from here hands. She smiled.

"Ahh, thank you. I owe you!" She exclaimed and planted a kiss on my cheek ad began to walk to the front of the store, but she stopped and turned to look back at me. "You kissed a girl and you liked it! I hope Blaine don't mind it!" I let out a laugh at her attempt at singing.

"Leave my boyfriend's Katy Perry obsession out of this! And no I don't like your girlish kisses!" I exclaimed jokingly. She gave me a wink and proceeded to the registers at the front of the store.

I walked to the teen sections and placed the book on the exclusive Twilight shelf and went to get my things. I wrapped my scarf around my neck tying loosely and then pulled on my jacket and buttoned it up. Walking out of the building I dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello beautiful," Blaine's voice purred through the phone. My heart fluttered and a cheesy smile appeared on my face. We've been together eleven months and he still can get my heart to go crazy,

"Hi Blaine," I smiled more. Blaine chuckled, I couldn't almost picture the way he looked. He always chuckled and smiled at me when I get flustered.

"How are you baby? How was work?"

I sighed, "Work was horrid. This lady seriously did now have a clue."

"Aww, I'm sorry love. We'll both be home soon. We can cuddle if that would make you feel better?" Blaine asked sympathetic.

"Mm, sounds fantastic," I hummed in response. "Where are you? I'm walking up the apartment stairs as we speak."

"Me? I am about ten minutes away," Blaine said then swore under his breath. "Make that fifteen, there was a car accident and I have to take a detour."

"Damn," I pouted. "Okay, hurry up and get here. I need my cuddler!"

Blaine chuckled, "Alright. Alight. I'll see you soon, okay? I love you very much."

The grin on my face seemed to grow bigger and bigger, "I love you too baby. Be safe, bye."

"Bye love," Blaine said and the phone went silent.

My back fell against the door to the apartment smiling like an idiot. Sometimes I don't know how lucky or special I am to have Blaine. I must have been a god or gave to charity in my past life. I shook the thought from my head, not wanting to dwell on the past life that I could and couldn't have had. Or anything in the past. All that matter is here and now.

Unlocking the door, I walked into the apartment tossing the keys onto the table. I then hung up my jacket in the side closet and plopped down on the couch. The room was silent, perfect enough to get some homework done.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that stick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game!" _

I bolted up from the couch scared for my life. I frantically looked around before realizing the sound was coming from my pocket. I looked around the room again; everything stood the same as before. I must have dosed off for a couple minutes. I swiped my phone from my pocket and watching Rachel's name flash across the screen.

"Hello Rachel," I said happily. I haven't talked to her in a while.

"Oh my god Kurt, are you okay?" she screamed into my ear.

"Rachel, what are you going on about?" She took a deep breath and began to talk calmer.

"There was this huge accident and there was this car involved that looks exactly like yours and Blaine's." _Car accident?_

"Oh yeah, car accident." I commented. "I just talked to Blaine like five minutes ago. He had to take a detour to get around. He should be here like any minute."

"Oh okay. That's good, that neither of you re hurt." She said relieved. "On that note I have to get rehearsal." _That's right, she's in a play. But wait…_

"Isn't our rehearsal at seven? Its only 5:30," I questioned.

Rachel didn't answer right away, "Kurt, its 6:30."

"What…? No… it can't be. I didn't sleep that long." I exclaimed more to myself than to Rachel.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Rachel asked. The house phone began to ring.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Hey I have to go. The house phone is ringing." I hung up without a goodbye. I starred at the phone as it rang on the wall. Scared to answer it.

_Where is Blaine? Why isn't he home?_

My heart pounded in my ears and a thick sweat covered my forehead. The ringing was just a distance sound in my ears.

_Do I answer the phone? Something doesn't feel right._

My hand was shaking as I reached for the phone. Picking up the phone off the wall, my palm were sweaty making the phone slips are I brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" my voice was foreign to my ears. Like I was in someone else's body.

"Hi, is Kurt Hummel there?" the lady's voice was proper and sympathetic.

"This is," I spoke my mouth feeling instantly dry.

"Do you happen to know a Mr. Blaine Anderson?" the lady asked and my mind began to race. What does this lady have to do or know about my Blaine? "You are the last person that he had contact with. We already tried calling his parents and they didn't answer." I closed my eyes and told myself to stay calm. _You don't know what this phone call is about just yet. Everything could be fine. You just talked to Blaine now to long ago._

"They are out at some dinner or show or something. I'm his boyfriend, you can talk to me." I somehow managed to say.

"Yes, you are a contact but we always try and contact immediate family first," the lady commented and it sounded like she was shuffling papers. "Do you happen to know when Mr. Anderson's parents will be available?"

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me, "I don't know. They went to something at four. Is there a reason you won't tell me anything?"

"We aren't really supposed to share information without patient or family permission…" she started.

"I'm his fucking boyfriend! I fucked him I know every damn inch of his body! I even know the fact that there is a birth mark on his ass!" I exclaimed beginning to feel irritated.

The lady let out a gasp, "Mr. Hummel, there is no need to get upset. Please calm down!"

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's been a tough day already. And when you wake up from a nap and your boyfriend hasn't arrived home yet and you get a phone call from you best friend saying that there was a terrible accident and the car looked like mine. You begin to jump to conclusions." The anger reached my eyes creating tears.

"That's okay, Mr. Hummel, just please stay calm. Being angry won't help you," she said.

"Okay, alright," I agreed. "What can you tell me then?"

"Mr. Anderson was in fact in a car accident about an hour ago." Her words sliced my like a knife. Just cause I assumed didn't mean that I actually thought that it'd be true. I felt my back hit the kitchen wall.

"What – I – Is he?" I stammered.

"He was rushed to the hospital about five minutes after the paramedics arrived on sight."

"Oh my god. . ." my voice was shaking. "Is he alright? Is he okay? Oh my god I can't believe this is happening…" I blinked letting the first tear fall down my face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, I don't have that kind of information in my possession and if I did I wouldn't be able to disclose it with you because…"

"Because I'm not family, even though I live with him, even though he's my boyfriend, even though the car he was driving was in both our name, even though we share a bank account. I know! I know! I get it!" I was on edge.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. I wish I could tell you that everything is okay, but I can't." her voice was sincere. My knees gave way and I slid down to the floor trying to ignore the rest of the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Could you…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Could you maybe tell me what hospital he is in?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. _I couldn't cry. No. everything is going to be okay._

"That, I can tell you!" She said a little too excitedly for just telling somebody that their significant… boyfriend, was in a car accident. "He's located at New York Presbyterian hospital. I wish I could help more." The lady sighed.

"No. no that's okay. Thank you. And I'm really sorry for lashing out," my voice was low and blank.

She let out a chuckle, "Wouldn't be the first time, Mr. Hummel. Now go to the hospital, take a cab because you shouldn't drive after hearing news like this. Good luck Mr. Hummel." And she hung up.

The phone fell to the ground beside me, along with my heart shattering and tears now leaving my eyes. Everything was perfect; everything was good, and okay. What did he do? What did Blaine do to deserve to be harmed in this way? Was it because he came from money? Or was it because he is gay? Or is it because he loves me? What did _he_ do? What did _I_ do?

"It's just not fair," I sobbed into the hand knees tucked tight into my chest. "It's just not fair."

I don't remember how I got to the hospital, but here I was walking through the main door. The last thing that I remember doing was sobbing on the kitchen floor, everything until now was a blur. A terrible blur.

At the front desk there was a lady in bright pink nursing scrubs, she was typing furiously at the computer in front of her.

"Uh, excuse me…" I whispered not sure if I should be interrupting her. She stopped what she was doing and looked up with a cheery smile.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" her voice was just as bright and cheery as her outfit.

"There – uh – There was a car accident about an hour and a half ago. And – uh – my boyfriend was involved in it. I was wondering if you knew anything about this or where he may be now." my voice cracked as I spoke. She starred at me with wide caring eyes. I could tell she was looking at my swollen red puffy eyes. "I heard it was pretty bad." I mumbled and looked away; the eye contact was making me uncomfortable.

"Yes, of Couse. Can you give me a name?" she asked.

"Anderson. Uh, Blaine Anderson." His name hurt. She gave a nod and began clicking wildly at the keyboard again. I waited patiently as she worked at finding information.

"You're going to have to go the emergency room. It seems that none of the patients from that accident has been permanently placed in a room. They'll give you more information, okay?" I nodded and began to walk away.

I hate hospitals. And they seem to hate me as well. They smell weird and they are really scary to walk in. everything thing is…different. They remind me to much of my mother's last few years.

Nurses passed with smiles on their faces. I don't know how you could be so happy when you work at a dreadful place like this. I wrapped my arms around myself for comfort; it's not easy walking through a place like this by myself. Too many memories, too much of everything.

I followed the signs until I made it to the sliding doors that had emergency written bright and shiny over it. _Why make a place so horrible look so nicely decorated?_ I walked through the automatic door and made my way to the emergency front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" this time it was a man working the desk. He examined my face carefully.

"Is there a Blaine Anderson here?" Can I say that I hate saying his name at the moment? The man nodded. Don't ask me what he looks like, because I was too fascinated with the wall behind his head.

"May I ask your relation to Mr. Anderson?" the man asked. _Not this again…_

"Boyfriend," I spoke quietly with no emotion. "And you are not going to let me in because I'm not family. Blah. Blah. Blah." The man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.

"Kurt!" Praise whatever higher power there may be out there, I am so glad to hear this women's voice. I turned to look at voices source. There, running toward me was Blaine's parents . . . and mine? Victoria engulfed me into a hug, "Oh Kurt." my arms wrapped around her tightly. I was afraid of was to come. She let go from the hug and cupped my face, forcing me to look he in the eyes. Worry lines creased her forehead and her eyes were shining from unshed tears. "It's going to be okay, Kurt. Blaine's a fighter. He always had been." She said and kissed my forehead. She let go and turned to the man at the desk. Carole and my father placed comforting hands on my back.

"Blaine Anderson, Mother, room number, please."

The man gave her an incredulous look, "The doctors have him right now. You are going to have to wait until they are done. I'm sorry, but please, take a seat."

"What do you mean I have to wait? That's my son!"

"Vic!" Jeffery said sternly. "Calm down, come sit. We can see Blaine when we are allowed to see him." Victoria stared at him before she decided to sit down.

I don't know exactly how long we were sitting . . . waiting for. . . but it felt like forever. Every second felt like five minutes and every five minutes felt like two hours. But the doctor did eventually come out to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" a man with bright white hair and thick rimmed glasses stood at the entry way to the hallway of rooms that where especially for emergencies. Victoria flew from her seat and I was two steps behind her. "Ahh, good evening."

"Good evening? I have been sitting here for the past who knows how long waiting to see if my god damn son was alive! This is _not _a good evening." Victoria almost screamed in the doctor's face. Jeffery pulled back. The doctor looked frightened.

"I'm sorry about her. She's a little stressed," Jeffery apologized.

"Right. I'm Dr. Harwood and I am taking care of your son," he said. _Obviously, _I thought. "As you know your son was involved in a car accident earlier tonight. Which, I'm sorry to say was entirely his fault. It seems that he had fallen asleep at the wheel while driving."

"What? But Blaine's an excellent driver…" I said defending him. Victoria sighed and Jeffery looked at her knowingly. Dr. Harwood looked down at the charts.

"Which one of you spends the most time with Blaine?" He asked. Victoria and Jeffery looked at me.

"I do," I said barely a whisper.

"And you are?" he asked curiously.

"Kurt. I'm Blaine's boyfriend," I answered him.

"Ahh, so you are Kurt." He smiled at me. _Do I know this guy? _"Blaine speaks fondly of you. Actually he told me to give you this." The doctor took a note book out from under his charts and handed it over to me. I was confused. On the cover of the note laid a sticky note. A yellow one. There were words written on it in Blaine's hand writing.

_Kurt, My Love,_

_Read this. All of it. Doesn't matter if now or later._

_But read it all of it. All the way through, no stopping._

_If you ask why, just please Kurt, just do it._

_Don't ask question._

_Everything will make since when you read this._

_Yours always,_

_Blaine_

My mind raced in trying to understand. _What is this?_

"Now what can you tell me about Blaine's behave in the past couple months." I looked up at the doctor and thought about what he meant.

"Um, I'm not sure I understand the question," I stated confused.

"Is he tired? Sick? Anything different than usual," Dr. Harwood asked. Oh…

"Well, he's – um – been getting headaches a lot lately. But we – well I thought I was because of stress and all the school work he has been getting. He's hasn't been sleeping to well either, even know he's really tired. If there has been anything else then he hasn't been telling me…" I answered confused. What does this have to do with anything? My father sighed behind me.

_Why does it seem all of a sudden that I was missing something?_

"What's wrong with Blaine, Dr. Harwood?" Victoria asked.

"Well, Blaine wasn't showing up for his appointments in the past couple months so I didn't know that his kidneys were getting increasing worse. . ." the doctor began saying.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Appointments? Appointments for what?" My heart quickened. What is going on here! The doctor gave me a skeptical look. I turned to look at Blaine's parents but they were looking at the ground, _both of them._ "What's going on here?" I demanded.

"Well Kurt, it seems to me that Blaine has been keeping things from you," Dr. Harwood said softly.

"No," I denied him. "Blaine and I tell each other everything." I told myself. Dr. Harwood gave a sad smile.

"He has Chronic Kidney Disease, Kurt." the doctor's words didn't seem to process in my head. "And the function of his kidney's reached below 10 percent. He needs a transplant, now. I don't know how much longer he may have."

"No. No! You are lying to me. Stop. Victoria, please tell me this isn't true!" I begged. She looked up at me tears streaming down her face.

"Kurt, please, listen. . ." she started but I ignored her request to listen. I felt my heart be ripped from my chest and thrown to the ground to be run over by a car.

"How long?" I asked my voice was cold. "How long has he had this disease?" Nobody answered at first.

"A few years," Jeffery commented. "It's uncommon for teens to have kidney disease." I shook my head.

"He lied to me," my lips quivered. "He's been lying to me for the past eleven months." My eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Kurt, please. . ."

"NO!" I yelled. "You lied to me as well! Dad," I said turning to him. But his eyes were casted downward as well. "Dad?" He looked up regret written all over his face. I breathed in sharply. "You knew. . ." It wasn't a question. "You knew also! And you didn't tell me either!" Livid.

_They lied to me. All of them. My family. My loved ones. They all lied to me. _ I shook my head and turned away from them. The notebook gripped in my hands and hot tears rolling down my face. I felt numb and the room was spinning. This was too much. Way to much.

I walked right out the door. Blaine's parents yelled to me to come back, so they could talk to me and help me understand. But I…I can't.

**Author's End Note:**

**-sigh- Do you like?**

**To my reviewers:  
><strong> 

**Iwafleep617: haha. Little confusing I know. Sorry bout that. Here you go!**

**OhLookAKlainebow: I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how it went, so I kind just went with a little version of how I thought it should be like? Thank you!**

**The-gleek-who-lived: thank you! sorry! I try to not rush them but they just do sometimes.**

**Angie: it is a strange chapter. I know. I hope that this chapter helped you understand more of what happened and why Kurt wasn't at the hospital. If you have any more questions, just ask me :]**

**ToniCrosby: thank you! :]**

**Kurtstalker: it is isn't it? I understand, but yes there sort of a point for it. :]**


	22. Chapter 22 : Present Day

**Author's note:**

**Hello, there… this is crazy. I can't believe this story is over, MY BABY MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP! But have no fear. This isn't the last chapterrr! I still have the epilogue to post! **

**So I went and got my nose pierced on Saturday and long story short. I spent Saturday, Sunday, and Monday night at the place trying to figure out what kind of nose ring fit my nose cause it swelled so much. And that is why I couldn't type it sooner. **

**Oh an I forgot to mention last chapter that I reach 100 reviews! Ahhhhh! That's awesome! I love you guys.**

**I hope you like this! –hearts-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing darlings. **

Chapter 22 : Present Day

"Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, but I really need you near me you keep my mind of edge. If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, but you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself." – Better Than I know Myself : Adam Lambert

Walking through the doors of the hospital again was frightening. Oh so, frightening. The lady at the front desk was replaced by a new girl. Young, but had circles under her eyes. She looked tired, like she's been working way too many hours. Let me put it this way, she looked exactly like I felt.

Dead. Tired.

Jonah's hand gripped mine tighter, giving off a little tremble. I felt for him, I hate being here too.

"Hello," the lady at the desk spoke. Her voice was completely drenched in sleep.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for- um- Blaine Andersons?" it came out more like a question. His name felt foreign on my lips and my heart sped up. I was afraid of what she would say.

_Did my father lie to me? What if Blaine's really dead? And my father just wanted me to be here to say my goodbyes. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I can't even handle that he lied to me. How am I supposed to handle him lying to me and him being dead? Easily, I can't._

I felt Jonah's hand pull mine. I looked down at him quickly; he's eyes were staring intensely at the girl. I looked up again. Her face was full of concern.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, sorry. What did you say?" she didn't seem to me when I told her okay. That was clearly printed on her face.

"I said, he's in room C315. Do you know where that is?"

I nodded once more, "Yes, I do. Thank you so much." She gave a tight smile, her eyes still full of concern. I returned a smile and then walked away from the front desk quickly.

I headed toward unit C. Jonah followed at my side quickly and quietly. I felt incredibly terrible for bringing him here.

"Kurt?" Jonah's voice was small and scared. I stopped where we were and looked down at the tiny boy.

"Yeah Jonah?" he looked up at me with his big green eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he seemed so unsure of what he should do and my heart broke at this. I kneeled down next to him so we were eye level.

"Oh course, you can ask me something, Jonah. You can ask me anything, don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?" I wanted to make sure that he knew that I will always be there. Jonah nodded his face formed in concentration. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Can I ask you, why we are here?" Jonah spoke softly. I hesitated to answer. _How do I explain?_

"I – uh- there is someone here that is dear to me… I- uh-…" Jonah nodded.

"I understand, I think." I bit my bottom lip, feeling still unsure if he took me answer honestly.

"Okay," I said standing back up and he grabbed my hand securely again and we began walking.

When we reached unit C my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to fly straight out of my chest. My eyes were glued completely to the room numbers on the doors that we passed.

301 . . . 302 . . . 303 . . .

I couldn't tell it my palm that was sweating or if it was Jonah's.

308 . . . 309 . . . 310 . . .

_What if Jeffery and Victoria hate me because I left? What if Blaine never wants to see me again because I left in a time of need? What if my father thinks low of me?_

313 . . . 315 . . . 3 . .

"Kurt!" I recognized my father's voice. Looking up there he stood gawking at the little boy attached to my hand. I felt Jonah pull closer to my leg. He was obviously not likely the attention.

"Who's the kid?" my father asked. I thought carefully on how to answer this.

"This is Jonah," I told him. "Jonah, this is my father Burt. Dad, this is Jonah." My dad looked at my curiously before looking back down at Jonah.

"Hey, Buddy. How are you?" he asked.

"Good," was the only response from Jonah.

At that moment Victoria, Jeffery, and Carole walking out from room 315.

"Kurt!" Victoria exclaimed. "I'm so glad that you are here. I wish I could explain to you everything but I know Blaine wants to do that. He only woke up about two hours ago from the surgery. The doctor said that it was unusual how fast it was." She went over to hug him, but froze and turned to Jonah. "Who this little guy?"

Carole walked over to Victoria's side and muttered, "He looks like a mini Blaine." Victoria nodded and kneeled down to be at eye level with Jonah.

"Hi, I'm Victoria. What's your name?" I took a deep breath, _oh the questions I will be getting when I'm alone with these people… _Jonah wrapped and arm tightly around my thigh and whispered a soft, "Jonah."

"Jonah? That's a handsome name. You are very cute," Carole commented, but Jonah didn't respond. I patted his head softly and he looked up. I gave him a smile which he then returned.

"Whose kid is this?" Jeffery whispered to me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were studying Jonah uncertain. This was the question that I was dreading the most out of all the questions they could have asked. I didn't know how they would react nor did I really want to find out. But the time is now, so . . .

"He's mine. Adopted him about three hours ago or something and I plan to love and care for him for the rest of my life." I told them proudly. They all stared at my surprised but none of them said any negative comments.

"Jonah, do you like ice cream?" Carole asked. I felt Jonah nod his head against my leg. "Do you want to go see if we can find some in the cafe?"

"Yeah, we could make it some kind of adventure!" Victoria added. I looked down at Jonah to find that he was looking up at me already. His eye wide and pleading. I nodded and gave him a nudge.

"You can go Jonah. They are both very nice people. Carole is my step mom and . . . and Victoria is very close to me. You will be okay." I watched Carole extend a hand. Jonah looked at it questionably before grabbing it. Victoria grabbed his other hand and began to walked down the hall way. I watched them walk out of my sight feeling something tug at my heart. It doesn't really feel right now having Jonah at my side.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" I heard my father ask. I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm here to talk to Blaine, what other reason do I have? You know how much I hate hospitals." I watched my father shake his head.

"He means what are you doing with a child," Jeffery concluded. I looked at them both. They remained silent waiting for my answer.

"_Jonah_," I emphasized his name. "Is my child now. What other reason do you have a child besides to love and care for them?" I argued.

"But Jonah looks like Blaine," my father commented. I was astonished.

"Do you think I adopted Jonah just because he looks like Blaine slightly?" my father and Jeffery looked at each other.

"Honestly," Jeffery spoke up. "Yes, we do." I couldn't believe it.

"Jonah was being bullied there! I watched it happen right in front of my eyes! This child needed a home. He needed to be loved by someone who could love him and understand him. I couldn't just leave him there and not feel guilty. I couldn't just leave him, there was god, or some higher power, placed him right in front of my view!" I exclaimed. "Let's be honest, at first I was curious about how close he looked to Blaine. But that is it. Just curious. He needed help and I'm going to give him everything he needs. A home. A place where he feels safe. Love. A family."

My father sighed, "A child is a lot of work."

"I don't care. He's mine. You can accept him or not. I don't care." The hall was silent after that, well besides all the regular hospital noises. I hope they get my point and just back off to leave me alone. I won't give Jonah up. I'll take care of him no matter what.

"What about Blaine? What if he doesn't want Jonah?" Jeffery asked. Honestly, I didn't think about Blaine's opinion at all.

I shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm keeping Jonah and that will be his decision." My father looked over at Jeffery shaking his head.

"How about we finish this later?" Jeffery stated clearly not wanting to continue this conversation.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Blaine wants to see you. He said to send you in when you got here," I didn't respond to him. "You can go in."

I looked at the door. The number read 315… ha. I laugh at the number. The door was hideous by the way. I took a deep breath before making my way to the door.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a bit." I heard one of them say.

This is it. Everything that I've been freaking out over in the past twenty-four hours is going to come together right now. When I walked into the room the first thing that I saw was Blaine's loose locks and my breath hitched.

_He's actually alive._ I didn't know what to believe before. I had to see him myself to prove that he was still alive.

I felt my eyes burn with tears and crossed my arms across my chest trying to find comfort in the lonely feeling room. I wasn't sure how this was going to go. I stood at the opposite side of the room, just watching him. Examining his body. There was a scratch on the side of his face just above his eyebrow and the hospital gown made his skin glow.

The tears were threatening to fall. I could not cry. I couldn't.

I watched him as he stared out the hospital window. His face, from what I could see, was stuck in a thinking expression. I don't really know how long we were in this room and him oblivious to my presence, but he found me when I breathed in sharply from not so silent crying. His head snapped around so fast I thought it was going to fall off. He first looked at me confused but then his golden eyes widen and the confusion and worry fell from his face and then I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Oh my god, Kurt," his voice dripped with worry. "They said they wouldn't reach you. I was so worried!" I wiped the tears from my face and stared at him in disbelief.

"You were worried?" I almost yelled at him. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't ready to listen to him. "I get a phone call saying my boyfriend was in a car accident and they wouldn't tell my any information accept that he was in the hospital. I was so fucking worried, I was going insane. Then I when I got to this stupid place and when you family got her, I found out that you have fucking chronic kidney disease! Which had reached stage five and he was dying! I wasn't just worried then. I was hurt. Confused. Frustrated. Upset!" I know I shouldn't be yelling but I just, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I took a step closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine? Why didn't you fucking tell me! Did you even plan on telling me? Didn't you trust me? We've been together for almost a fucking year? That is like vital information!" I felt more tears fall down my face and Blaine had tears in his eyes. My eyes fell to the ground.

"I just don't understand . . ." I whispered.

"Kurt, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so fucking much." Blaine sounded small.

"If you love me so much, then why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. I could have looked out for you. My fucking dad knew before I did! Now how is that supposed to help you, huh? Tell me. When we live miles away from home. Miles away from the only people that knew. How were they supposed to look out for you?" I know I was being a little harsh but I need answers. I need the truth, since I have been lied to for so many months. The truth must come out now.

"I-I- don't . . ."

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know because I will leave this room and take Jonah home and I won't allow you back in to the apartment. Call me when you find a way to not keep secrets from the person you love. Call me when you decide not to lie to my face. Because it's hard to be with someone you love so fucking much and have them lie to you." _I knew I couldn't handle this._

I turned to walk from the room.

"I was- I was afraid." I froze at Blaine's voice and slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were trained on the hideous hospital blanket and his hands fumbled with each other nervously.

"Yes, that is what you wrote . . ." I said carefully. "But . . ." Blaine's head shot up eyes wide in chock.

"You read the notebook?" Blaine asked astonished. I nodded.

"Yes, I did. Well most of it. I accidently left it at the apartment," I whispered. "Of course I read it. . . you asked me too."

Blaine nodded slightly comprehending, "Then you should know why I didn't . . ."

"Those are just words Blaine. Words on a piece of paper that was written months ago! I need to hear you now. Say it. To my face. Make me believe." Silence followed that. I could see Blaine's mind reeling by his expression. He was really thinking about what to do.

"Come here?" Blaine's voice was soft and pleading. I looked at him questionably. He patted the space next to him. "Please . . . I can't get up. So please come here." I sighed and closed the space between the bed and I. this was a bad idea. I knew it right now, that is I sat down I wouldn't have the strength to stand up for myself it needed to but I answered his request anyway by sitting down as close as I could. Blaine raised a hand cupping my cheek, I froze at his touch. He ran this thumb a crossed my cheek bone slowly as his eyes stared into mine.

"When I got into the car crash yesterday the last thing that I remember was your face, the picture I keep on the dashboard. I remember my lips speaking your name and the first thing that I remember when I woke up was you. The day I met you actually." Blaine told me.

"Kurt, you are the love of my life. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I was afraid that if I told you that you would leave me. You would leave me because you didn't want to be with someone who was like me. And I wouldn't be able to live with that. Without you." Blaine whispered his voice breaking. I leaned into his hand on my cheek with a sigh.

"Blaine, honey, I love you. I wouldn't have left you. I love you and that means everything about you. I love what you think may be your flaws, which obviously aren't flaws. I would love you no matter what. I wouldn't have left you." I felt Blaine's hand fall from my face and his eyes cast downward. I looked at him confused and quickly grabbed his hand intertwining out fingers. I brought our hands to my lips and kissed his knuckles. He responded by giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Blaine, baby, you have to tell what's wrong? Don't shut me out."

"You . . . you . . . you left me last night," Blaine looked up with regret flooding his face. I shook my head. Slightly.

"Last night . . ." _how do I put this? _"Last night was different. I was confused and hurt. I didn't know what to think. I need to. . . I needed time. That was a lot of information to take in. I'm sorry that I left you last night, but I needed too." Blaine nodded.

"I forgive you. I forgave you ever since they told me you weren't here and that you found out. I knew it would happen but . . ."

"Blaine," I interrupted. He stopped but looked away from me. "Blaine, sweetie, look at me. Look at me please." I placed my fingertips under his chin gently and brought his face to look at mine. "I vow to never leave you again if, you promise to never lie to me again." I told him getting lost in his eyes.

"I promise," he said and then a cheesy smile appeared on his face. "Seal it with a kiss?" I couldn't help but have a grin appear on my face.

"Of course," I whispered. I brought his lips to mine in a sweet innocent kiss which rapidly turned to something more desperate. I sighed into the kiss. I missed these lips. I missed his love. Blaine pulled away and I let out a cry and chased his lips so I could continue to kiss him. He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on to my lips one more time before completely pulling away. My eyes fluttered open. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles gently.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled at him. I brought his hand to my chest and placed it over my heart letting him feel the pounding in my chest.

"Look at what you do to me. All the time, ever since we met. God, I was always so nervous around you. You made me feel so different. You made me feel something that I had ever felt before and it was amazing, wonderful but also it scared me shitless. I soon found out that that feeling was love. I wish I wrote down everything that I felt in the past year so you could read it and understand. So you could know. I love you Blaine."

"Trust me, I feel so vulnerable right now, knowing that you read that but I know you needed to. And I don't need a book to read when I can read you. I know you love me then, and I know you love me now. That's good enough for me," Blaine said placing his hand on cheek and pulling me into another kiss. I felt Blaine shift slightly and then wince in pain.

"Ouch," Blaine mumbled against my lips and I pulled away with a laugh.

"Maybe we should do that when you are feeling better," I winked. Blaine nodded and sat back in a comfortable position. We remained silent for a bit, my thumb stroking the back of his hand and brushing stray curls from his face.

"Kurt," he spoke softly.

"Yeah baby?" I kissed his knuckles again.

"Who's Jonah?" I froze looking at him eyes wide. _Shit. How do I explain this?_

"Blaine, please . . ." I swallowed. "Please like . . . don't . . ." I sighed in frustration. "I'll be right back." I stood and Blaine's face seemed confused. I gave him an apologetic smile and left the room.

All heads turned when I walked out the door. Carole and Victoria retuned with Jonah while I was in Blaine's room. A smile on his face bright as the sun as he told something to Carole.

"Jonah?" I asked him ignoring my fathers look from the corner of my eye. Jonah looked up at me smile stull on his face.

"Kurt!" I watched his eye sparkle as he spoke my name and I couldn't help but smile at him brightly as well. "Look what the nurse gave me!" Jonah held up a glove that had blown up into a balloon and a face drawn on it.

"That's awesome Jonah," I said endearing.

"I'm going to name him Wilbert," Jonah said smiling at 'Wilbert'. I let out a tiny laugh and saw Victoria and Carole smile at him as well.

"That's a great name Jonah. Would you and Wilbert like to come meet someone?" I asked hesitantly.

"Kurt," my father said sternly. I looked at him shaking my head. When I looked back at Jonah he was look at Wilber intensely giving him a nod.

"Okay," Jonah answered and stood up from the floor. He smiled to Victoria and Carole. I held my hand out for Jonah to grab as he made it way over to me. I could read the skeptical faces on mine and Blaine's parents' faces. But for some reason I had this feeling that everything is going to be okay.

Jonah's hand gripped mine tightly and we walked to Blaine's hospital door together.

**Author End Notes:**

**Wow… intense chapter right?**

**Epilogue next! It already written and ready to be posted… But I don't know when I will post it. When do you think I should post it? haha.**

**To my gorgeous reviewers:**

**ToniCrosby: Excitement! Woohoo! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Angie: I know it's been long time to figure out what was up with Blaine. I hope everything was answered! :]**

**Slytherinprincess02: thank you so much! Blaine is a afraid. Poor little blainers! :D**

**MusicalEscape: HELLOO HI! I missed your reviews! Haha. I hope your softball practice went well!**

**Hegleekwithatardis: I'm sorry for the sadness! Thank you! :D**

**Goldconverse: Still have to wait for Blaine's reachtion, but don't worry! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23 : Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is…**

**This is it…**

**The last chapter…**

**I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being with me through this story. I don't really have much to say. I love you guys. And I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, alerts.**

**Thank you all so much. – heart – **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 23 : Epilogue

Song

_***Seven Months Later***_

Its days like today where I still have mini heart attacks. Walking home from work was never my favorite thing to do, but after that one day back in November I absolutely hate it. I always feel the need to run home to make sure that everything is okay and some days that is exactly what I do.

Call me a worrier but there's always a possibility for the worse. It could be Blaine but it could also be Jonah who it hurt. Blaine now goes to all his appointments without me having to force him. He never actually told me why he stopped going to them before. He says it was just hard. I know that's not a good enough answer but I don't push the subject anymore. He still feels really bad about not telling me anything.

Blaine and Jonah. My two precious babies. Don't know what I would do without either of them.

Its summer so Jonah is out of school, which means Blaine and I had to switch our work schedules around to make sure someone would always be home with Jonah so he was never alone. We both always have Sunday off though so we could have a family day every week. We sometimes also have days off during the week so we could both be with Jonah. Jonah seems to be okay with our schedules. I know for a fact, though, that he loves Sundays. I also very much appreciate Sundays. Between my school work and regular work I love spending time with my boys. Blaine took off from school after he had his surgery back in November, but he got special permission to go back in the fall.

It's hard to raise a child, go to school, and work, but Blaine and I manage. We are a happy little family. Our friends and family always ask when we are going to make out family official. You know, like me and Blaine getting married and Blaine signing the adoption papers to make Jonah his. We always tell them that we are waiting for the right time. But god damn, I want to marry Blaine so bad. But I don't know if he ready or if he wants to ask me or not. And it's not something that I can just bring up in a normal conversation. It is so confusing.

I shook those thoughts from me head and unlocked the apartment door. When I walked in I wanted to scream at what I saw. My poor kitchen was a complete disaster. Flour covered the floor and there were chocolate chips all on the counter along with various other cooking ingredients. Pots and pans were on the floor for god who knows why. I examined the ingredients that were scattered everywhere. These were all ingredients for baking cookies. I looked over at the stove and there laid a cookie sheet with six cookies on it. There were no other 'baked' cookies anywhere round the kitchen.

I growled, _why doesn't anyone clean up after themselves? Where are these boys?_

I carefully walked over all the flour and shit on the floor making sure it didn't get on to my shoes. When I made it to the living room I was ready to chop heads, but my anger vanished at the sight that I saw.

Blaine was passed out asleep on the couch with one leg up on the coffee table. I noticed the mixing bowl empty next to Blaine's foot. Blaine arms tightly wrapped around Jonah's tiny frame. Jonah was snuggled deep into Blaine's chest. My heart swelled will love. I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture of them and put it as my background and placed it back into my pocket. I really didn't want to wake them up but sleeping on the couch is not comfortable. I sighed and carefully crawled up next to Blaine. I kissed his cheek carefully.

"Baby, you need to wake up. You can't sleep in the couch." I whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine shifted slightly sighing. I brought my hand up to the side of his face turning his head so his lips met mine. I kissed them chastely pulling away but his lips chased mine in his sleep. I smiled a bit letting our mouth's reconnect. He tasted like cookie dough.

"Mm, Kurt," Blaine mumbled against my lips.

"You have to get up Blaine," I kissed his lips a few more times before completely pulling away. I stood up and his golden eyes fluttered open taking my breath away. He tried to shift but froze when Jonah started to move on top of him. We remained silent watching Jonah settle back into his deep slumber. Blaine kissed the top of his head. I smiled at Blaine. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that this is all real.

_My palms were sweating because this is it. The moment of truth. It could all fall down here or everything will work out perfectly fine. Jonah stood at my side as we walked into Blaine's hospital room. This time though Blaine was already looking at the doorway when Jonah and I walked in. So I watched his face turn from worried to a smile and then confusion covered it. Which does makes complete sense to me._

_He probably thinking that Jonah was somebody that I found interesting in, then he was probably happy to see that Jonah was a young boy and now he probably just confused that I have a child with me._

"_Blaine," my voice was weak. I watched his eye travel from Jonah to mine. "Blaine this is Jonah. Jonah this is Blaine."_

"_Uh, hi Jonah," Blaine breathed out._

"_Hello," Jonah smiled brightly at him._

"_Blaine, I adopted Jonah earlier today when . . ." I trailed off and Blaine just nodded. "He's my son now, I guess. It kind of up to him now if he want me to his father. So it's not completely official yet." Blaine nodded shock still covering his face._

"_He looks like me . . ." Blaine whispered clearly having tears in his eyes._

"_Yeah," I muttered looking down at Jonah. "That's what you parents said too."_

"_Jonah, would you like to come sit?" Blaine patted the spot that I sat that last time I was in here. "I think Kurt would want us all to talk." I watched Jonah nod to Blaine's request._

"_Careful Jonah, Blaine just had surgery." Jonah jumped on to the bed which gave Blaine a chuckle. I looked at the two of them hesitantly. Then sat down on the bed farther down then where Jonah was._

"_Who's this guy?" Blaine asked pointing to the blown up glove in Jonah's hand._

"_This is Wilbert!" Jonah excitedly told him and I let a tiny laugh and so did Blaine. Blaine looked up at my smiling brightly his eyes sparkling._

"_Hi Wilbert! It's nice to meet you!" Blaine talked to the balloon. I laughed some more. This is why I love him._

_Blaine and Jonah talked a little more. Learning different things about each other. I kind of zoned out until I felt tiny hands on my knees. I jumped out of my train or though shocked._

"_Kurt?" Jonah's face was filled with worry. I quickly put a smile on._

"_Yeah, Jonah?" Jonah quickly glanced back at Blaine before quickly looking back at me with those green eyes. I looked curiously at Blaine and he just shrugged._

"_Kurt," Jonah whispered. I made sure he had all my attention. "How do you know Blaine? I like him. He's cool. Can we play with him every day?" Jonah's attempt at whispering made me notice Blaine smiled out of the corner of my eye. I smiled as well; this is what I was hoping for._

"_I don't know, Jonah. You will have to ask him . . . It's his decision." Jonah pouted and turned back to Blaine._

"_Blaine!" Jonah said._

"_Yes Jonah?" Blaine gave him a knowing smile._

"_Can I play with you every day?" I smiled; it's kind of extraordinary for him to open up so quickly. But I also know that there will be moments. I noticed Blaine looking at me questionably. I knew exactly what he is asking with his golden eyes._

_Do I love him? Of course I do, with all my heart._

_Do I forgive him? I understand his reasoning . . . sort of, but I know we'll get through this because that is who we are. We are strong and Blaine will always be worth the fight._

_I will always be his. He had my heart since that first time in the coffee shop._

_Will I let Jonah be his? Only if he want Jonah to be his._

_Will everything be okay? Well I hope it will be._

_I gave Blaine a nod mouthing, 'I love you.' he smiled brightly._

"_Actually Jonah," I tried to get his attention before Blaine could answer him. "Jonah turned to me with a confused look on his face. "I have something to tell you." I paused and the green eyed boy looked at my intensely. I looked up at Blaine and he just smiled at me. "Blaine, he's actually my boyfriend and he will live with you and I. If that's okay?" Jonah's eyes shifted between s._

"_Boyfriend?" I nodded and so did Blaine._

"_If you don't like that we could . . ." I started._

"_No," Jonah interrupted and heart began to pound. No? No what? "No that's okay. I'll get used to it. Love is love. No matter who it's with. . ." my eyes widen and filled with tears. Who is this kid and why is he so perfect? I looked to Blaine with my tear filled eyes; he wore the same shocked expression that I wore only moments ago._

_Blaine spoke up and good thing because I was speechless, "Well that good because we will love you no matter what."_

_Jonah smiled brightly at us, "I'm glad, because I already love too guys." I could stop my tears from falling anymore. I wrapped Jonah up in my arms for a tight hug and he gladly returned it. I couldn't believe any of this. Jonah pulled away sitting in my lap and my eyes went straight to Blaine._

_I could see love flowering in his eyes. His love for me and his developing love for Jonah. I leaned in to kiss Blaine and he met me half way. The kiss was small and sweet but it told me everything that Blaine wanted to say, that Blaine couldn't form into words. When we pulled away I notice Jonah staring at us in the corner of my eye. He had a smile on his face. I placed two fingers under Blaine's chin and he slightly confused. I kissed him again and heard Jonah giggle brought a smile to Blaine lips against mine._

_I pulled away again and smiled at them brightly. When I was sitting straight up again and seeing my two boy smiling at me like they were right now, I knew that everything would be okay. Everything would be alright._

Blaine stared at me with a puzzled face, "Kurt, honey, are you okay?" Blaine asked in a whispered his foot nudging me. I jumped at his touch shaking my head yes.

"I'm fine. I just . . . I love you." Blaine face softened a smile forming.

"I love you too, Baby." I felt heat rise in my cheeks and yes, he still does have this effect on me. I don't think it is ever going to go away either. It's a good thing that it is dark in here right now because Blaine would probably make fun of me. I reached down placing my hands on to Jonah's sides to pick him up. Jonah shifted around and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's chest. Blaine just chuckled.

"Don't encourage him," I smacked Blaine's arm lightly. I grabbed Jonah again but this time he squirmed away from my touch.

"No papa," he mumbled his eye squeezing shut. "I wanna stay here with daddy."

"You heard him, love. He wants to stay with Daddy," Blaine mocked quietly. I rolled my eyes letting go of Jonah's sides.

"Come on, Jonah. You and Daddy can't stay here and sleep."

"Yes we can papa and you can too . . ." Jonah opened his eyes slightly staring at me. He reached his hand out for me to grab. I hesitated at first but let myself grab on to his hand. He pulled me down till I laid snuggled up to Blaine's chest as well. Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. We remained like this until Jonah's breathing even out.

I let my hand run under Blaine shirt rubbing his stomach in a comforting way. I let my fingers gently trace over Blaine's scar. It was long and probably wouldn't go away ever. But that's okay because it tells a story. A story of how close he happened to come to dying. A story where he was saved.

I let my fingers run over his scar a few more time before I felt Blaine's lips on my head. I looked up letting my finger continue. Blaine stared down at me smiling.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered kissing my forehead.

"Love you too," I snuggled into his chest falling asleep.

**Author's end note:**

**The end. – sobs – **

**If you would like, you can check out my other stories.**

**To my reviewers:**

**The-Gleek-who-Lived: Thank you so much! I thank you for your honesty and your criticism. I do know that this is the best written story, but practice makes perfect right? Thank you :]**

**ToniCrosby: I want my own Jonah :[ lol. Thank you!**

**Hpgleekwithatardis: thank you! Blaine's reaction, ahhh!**

**MsVicMorrisCriss: .posted! haha thank you! :]**

**Child of Asgard: thank you so much! I appreciate your kind words! I want a Jonah toooOOOooooooooOOo!**

**Kurstalker: thank you so much! Yeah, Jonah is a weird addition, I will say that haha.**

**Nurse Kate: Aww thank you so much! :D I really glad you like this story!**


	24. End Credits

**END CREDITS:**

**Wow. Just wow. This story is what started my Fanfiction writing back up. It's my baby. I love it. Of course, I know it's not the best written story out there, but I'm happy with it. It's great to be able to say, hell yeah I finished something! This makes my second complete story on my Fanfiction .net account! **

**So I would like to thank Kaitlyn, my best friend, for pushing me to start writing again and making me actually finish something. Haha.**

**And I would like to thank everyone who read this and reviewed it. Thank you to everyone who alerted and favorited. Also, a thank you to those on tumblr **

**Thank you to the people who stayed with me through my journey of writing. **

**And thanks to all the people who reviewed:**

**-Kurtstalker**

**-Snow Angel5466**

**-CauseItsVoodoo**

**-MusicalEscape**

**-Lyaoi**

**-StarkidJordan**

**-OhLookAKlainebow**

**-Cameron Mitchell Crazy**

**-Lessthan3glee**

**-njferrell**

**-Tatters5**

**-NerdyAndrine**

**-hpgleekwithatardis**

**-SYDNEY Australia**

**-MelxBellsxx**

**-FelixTheCatTheFrog**

**-iwafleep617**

**-Icy-Zoe**

**-Lilya96**

**-ToniCrosby**

**-Evy-Stire**

**-gottriplets**

**-sharion69**

**-ChrisColferObsessed**

**-Kat**

**-gleekyklainer**

**-Alicia**

**-samantha-lawrence**

**-writerism**

**-Miss Olivia Cellophane**

**-Kliss**

**-gleemusiclover911**

**-eagleshorty2011**

**-angie**

**-RachelBerryShootingStar**

**-iwafleep617**

**-The-Gleek-Who-Lived**

**-goldconverse**

**-slytherinprincess02**

**-MsVicMorrisCriss**

**I love you guys, thank you so much!**

**If you want you may go check out my other stories. **

**I may be starting a new one soon… and if I do it will be a future fic.**

**Anyway, thank you all! I love you and you guys mean the world to me. Please don't forget about me because I won't forget about you.**

**Love always,  
>Jayden :]<strong>


End file.
